Almost, But Enough
by gumtuu
Summary: Part 2 of 5 after Unrequited. Trevor meet's Claire's sister Mara.
1. Default Chapter

**ALMOST, BUT ENOUGH**  
A story about the tv show, Cupid  
by Steve 0yervidez  
gumtuu@hotmail.com  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only use them for fun. Don't sue :)  
  
  
Claire Allen was in a good mood. She walked briskly down the sidewalk, humming to herself with satisfaction and enjoying the morning air. The crowds all around her walked past with far less enthusiasm, their shoulders huddled tight as they went drearily about their business. But Claire, on the other hand, felt elated. Her mood stood out like a beacon. She smiled and bounced on her toes, filled with the glow of waking up every morning in Frank's arms. Since they had been living together, nothing seemed to get her down any more. Or at least, so she would have thought.  
"Claire!"  
Claire turned towards the shout coming from the other side of the street and moaned when she saw Trevor there, smiling at her. He boldly negotiated himself through all of the busy traffic that was flying past in either direction, making his way across the street to her. Ever since he had found out about her book him, and that she may have had other motivations for their friendship, the relationship between the two of them had been a little strained. But recently it had mended somewhat. Trevor seemed just as smug and happy as ever, even if the shadow of that rift still seemed to linger and whisper behind everything between them. He was basically his old self, always managing to press her buttons, shake her assumptions, and enjoy it all the while. Claire moaned a second time and tried to walk faster. She didn't feel like getting her cage rattled today, wanting desperately to keep her good mood.  
Face beaming at having spotted her, Trevor fell into step beside Claire. He looked at her with amusement, trying to decide which crack to make first. His lips opened to speak, but she stopped him before he could.  
"Trevor... don't." She raised a pre-emptive finger at him in warning.  
Trevor smiled. "Usually the next words in that sentence after 'don't' are 'oh god', and 'don't stop...'. And a moan or two."  
She gave him an annoyed glare, but Trevor ignored it as he walked beside her with his arms out to either side, enjoying the morning air. His face seemed to be brought alive by the early morning bustle of the crowded Chicago sidewalk. Trevor voice was full of enthusiasm as he continued.  
"What a beautiful morning, Claire! Despite the fact that when _you_ tell me 'don't' it usually means something far less fun. You'll have to be more specific. Don't what? Don't breathe? Don't talk, don't walk? Don't think? Don't live? Don't end every sentence with a question mark?"  
"Hmm. Let me think, Trevor. Of all those choices, I'd have to choose... _yes_. Look, I don't have time to bicker, banter, and run today. I overslept this morning and I'm running behind."  
Trevor took a peek. "And what a cute running behind it is...."  
Claire rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't your delusional persona have been someone _else_ from greek mythology, someone less annoying. Someone like, oh I don't know... Echo. At least she was mute."  
"Not when you did it right. Besides, Echo wasn't mute. She could only repeat things other people told her."  
Claire thought about it. "Even better."  
He smiled. "Even better."  
Claire paused in mid stride. "Stop that."  
"Stop that."  
"Trevor...."  
"Trev-..." He laughed when she started walking away from him again. Quickly he followed beside her. "Alright, I'll stop Claire. Echo was a looker though. No one ever said she needed to talk much to communicate."  
"Wow, Trevor. It' nice to know that you have that..._ONE_, track in there." She tapped his head like it was hollow.  
"Just trying to help out, Claire. Might as well show you a more accurate side of mythology."  
"Yeah, since you've had the delusional side covered for years."  
Trevor blinked at her. "Well, _THAT_ didn't sound very therapeutic..."  
Claire kept walking. "Would it help if I charged by the hour?"  
"Only if you talk dirty." He put an imaginary phone to his ear as he walked beside her, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. "Claire? Is that you? What _are you NOT_ wearing?"  
A look of realization crossed Claire's face. "So you're the one making those phone calls! I knew I'd heard that voice somewhere. Now I _know_ you're delusional."  
"So tell me, Claire. Are you more the shy, coy at first, but ultimately yielding, talk dirty type or are you more the aggressive, whips and chains, barking orders, talk dirty type. Because I can go either way if you need me to. See, it's in the wrist, all in the wrist..." He swivelled his hands into mid-air as if to demonstrate a whipping motion.  
She ignored him. "Actually, right at this moment, the only 'way' I'm interested in going is the way less '_Trevored_'."  
"Ouch." Trevor winced at the bad pun.  
Reluctantly, Claire realized was forced to agree. "Sorry. Little off my game. Couldn't you find somebody else to harass? I saw a guy a couple of blocks back ranting about invisible rabbits. He might better appreciate the unique 'charm' your company provides. Could even turn out to be a sympathetic ear, well, considering... you know." Claire waved vaguely at Trevor as if his delusion were visible for all to see.  
"You wound me Claire! That's the thanks I get for a kind good morning and a happy smile? How will I survive the rebukes, the humiliation, the onset of all those professionally authorized condemnations of shrink speak when shrinks speak! Leaving me to rot in shame as a useless hunk of new-made human by the berating tones of-"  
Claire had heard enough. "How quickly you move from sympathetic to just... pathetic, Trevor. I really don't have time to let you ruin my good mood. I'm supposed to meet Frank this morning at my office and-"  
"The frank-meister! Hard hammerin' Frank! Nailer extrordinaire! Another, ahem, early lunch? Another pre-quickie quickie? The way you two have been going at it, no wonder people are seeing rabbits. So how are things between you and Frank-in-further. Or should I say Frank in not far enough?"  
"Things are going fine between us, Trevor. Unlike some other people on this sidewalk, Frank and I both realize when we're wanted."  
Trevor raised his hands, innocently. "Don't blame me if you're not wanted. If you would just wear those see-through mini skirts I suggested-"  
Claire shook her head, exasperated. "Trevor, can't you find some _OTHER_ windmill to joust at today?"  
"Not with the super superstructure you provide, Claire. I mean there's architecture, and then there's..." he looked her over, "_... Architecture._ But getting back to that wanted part. How are you wanted, Claire? Sitting? Standing? Sideways, upside down. Nightly. Bi-nightly. Just plain bi-"  
"Trevor, you're in the gutter again..."  
Trevor looked down as she continued a few steps ahead without him. He was standing in a puddle of water at the curb that he hadn't realized he had stepped into. He moved back onto the sidewalk with Claire, not missing a beat. "So the entire-" He shuddered as if it were a dirty word, "_monogamy_ and moving in, living together thing is actually working out? What do you know. The odds take a holiday. That is if you can call that particular arrangement living..."  
"Trevor, I thought you were all for true love and monogamy and all that. Is it so awful to be with just one person?"  
"I didn't mean people in general, Claire, I meant Frank. He might find it a little rough living with you. Because you are so ,well.. so very _you_. We both know what you're motto is, Claire. Live and let-" He made strangling nosies as he grabbed his neck.  
"Trevor, Frank's very happy. I'm very happy. Everyone's happy but you."  
Trevor protested. "Hey, I'm happy! I'm happy I'm not living with either of you."  
They had reached the front door of Claire's office building. She paused in front of it and smiled at him. "See? Hearing that, now I'm even happier."  
Without another word she opened the door and went inside. Trevor stood there, feeling marginally rebuked. It only lasted for about half a second, until he smiled and followed her in.  
Claire walked down the hallway to her office, trying to ignore Trevor following a few steps behind. It was harder than it seemed. As they both walked, every few steps someone else in the building seemed to call out to say hello to Trevor. He soaked up the attention he was getting like a pro.  
Trevor called out. "Billy Bob bent-... wait, I mean Brent. Hey, how's it hanging? Ooh... sorry. Sore subject. But trust me, the pills will help. True love through better chemistry. It's a good thing. Hang on to that girlfriend of yours, that's one _very_ understanding woman. Don't give up on her, man."  
Another woman smiled at him as he walked past. "Hello, Trevor."  
"Lisa! Moaning lisa! Hey, no need to thank me. Told you it would work out. My radar never fails. Just be thankful you two gals will never have the same problem as Billy Bob Bent back there."  
Without turning to look, Claire blinked at the warm response Trevor was getting in her wake. Her shoulders stiffened subtly as she continued to walk. Everyone in the building seemed to love Trevor. Well, maybe not Dr. Frechette of course. Claire on the other hand had worked there for years. She had been outgoing, friendly. But she had never received any reception of the kind that Trevor was getting. Feeling self-conscious, she saw someone she recognized a few steps in front of her and she flashed him her best smile.  
"Hello, Dr. Mitchell." she said politely.  
The older gentleman smiled back. "Hello, Dr. Allen." Then suddenly his face lit up, looking past her.  
"Trevor! There you are! I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." In his enthusiasm, Dr. Mitchell bumped Claire's shoulder as he pushed past to get to Trevor.  
Claire paused, dropping her lower lip in annoyance. Clutching her books and bags more tightly to her, she continued stiffly towards her office, no longer in a good mood.  
Behind her Trevor was surrounded. Several people stood on each side, all trying to get him to answer their questions all at once. He watched Claire leave with a smile. But instead of following he stayed where he was, deciding to revel in all the attention.  
  
Jaclyn was already seated at her desk when Claire came up and dropped the things she was carrying onto it. She took a calming breath before speaking again. "A few blissful seconds of peace and quiet before the inevitable happens and Trevor follows. Jaclyn... _I can't wait_ to go on this class reunion. An entire weekend away from Trevor."  
Jaclyn's eyes sparkled with excitement, apparently only hearing the first part. "Trevor's coming?" she asked hopefully.  
Wearily, Claire nodded. "Yeah. He's only a few steps behind me. He got mobbed by all his fans inside the building. Jaclyn... let me ask you something." Claire paused thinking about how to phrase her words. "Am I... not _likeable_ or something? I mean, I've worked in this office for years and nothing. Zero adoration. Zilch. Trevor suddenly shows up and everyone is his best friend and biggest supporter! Except for Dr. Frechette of course. But then again, he hates anything that's breathing. I wouldn't be surprised if Trevor's still back there right now signing autographs." Annoyed, Claire began to pick up here things again.  
Jaclyn nodded absently at Claire, not really listening, leaning over to try to see past her and down the hallway. "But you did say Trevor was coming, didn't you?"  
Claire fixed her with a glare. "Not you too..."  
Seeing Claire's annoyed expression, Jaclyn stretched her lower lip in a mock embarrassment she didn't really mean, still smiling.  
"Sorry, Dr. Allen. I'm happy to see you too..."  
"Right..." Claire said dryly, not believing it.  
Jaclyn glanced subtly at the closed door to Claire's office. "But I think I know what will cheer you up. There's someone waiting in you're office that you'll be very happy to see. And who'll be happy to see you."  
Claire's face brightened. "Oh. My visitor's arrived. Well at least I know _someone_ in this office loves me more than they love Trevor." Smiling again, Claire walked towards her door to get Frank, happy that he at least would give her some much needed attention.  
Claire spoke over her shoulder as she opened her office door. "Jaclyn, if you ever want to remember that someone loves you, then there's no better reinforcement than the love from your-"  
Claire's face went blank as she opened the door and saw the woman waiting inside.  
"-sister." Claire finished in a flat tone.  
The woman inside the office smiled. She rose from Claire's couch and walked towards her. She was about Claire's age, but slightly shorter. Straight dark hair cascaded onto her shoulders. Her clothes were a simple, shabby chic of an inexpensive look that was expensive to pull off. Her face was round and pretty, with slightly pouty lips that men seemed to like. Her eyes were brown and friendly. A guitar (their father's influence), and some bags rested on the floor beside the couch as if she had just arrived in town. There was some resemblance to Claire, but not much. All in all she seemed to have a much more easy going manner about her. And though she wasn't as obviously beautiful as Claire was, it still made her deeply attractive.  
The woman stepped slowly closer, picking up on Claire's disappointed face.  
"It's good to see you too, Claire," she said sarcastically at Claire's less than enthusiastic response.  
"Mara. What are you doing here?"  
Claire looked angrily over at Jaclyn. Jaclyn had hoped to be happy at the reunion of the two sisters, but seeing Claire's reaction, she was now no longer sure she should be. Jaclyn ducked for cover behind the book she was reading, carefully peeking over it at the Claire's glare, and forcing a smile.  
"Surprise...?" Jaclyn said cautiously, before getting out of her chair and retreating down the hall, leaving the two women alone.  
Mara shook her head, pushing her soft brown hair from her eyes. "I should have known. Should have known this was the reaction I'd get..." She sighed and waited patiently.  
Claire finally overcame the shock of seeing her sister appear out of nowhere inside her office and moved forward, putting her arms around Mara stiffly.  
"Mara, it's good to see you..."  
"Gee, thanks Claire. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy."  
"No, I really mean it. God, how long has it been?"  
Trevor was suddenly at Claire's shoulder as the two women hugged, answering her. "Only a few minutes, Claire. But don't go claiming me yet, Sparky. Besides, God is so formal. Mega supreme love deity of all time has a better ring to it, don't you think?"  
As Mara came out of Claire's embrace, she studied the new arrival. He was handsome. Attractive in his own way. Mara watched with curiosity at how close the new man and Claire stood together, as she picked up on the familiarity between them. It was then that she realized Claire had mentioned this man before. She had to admit, he wasn't what her description had led her to expect. But not bad looking at all, she thought.  
"Claire..." Mara prodded for an introduction. "I suppose this is... Frank?"  
Claire blinked, uncomfortable that Mara had made that assumption.  
"Umm, no, actually. No, this is... this is Trevor. He's a..." Claire nodded to herself, forcing the word out, "...a _friend_." By the tone of her voice, Claire wasn't very enthusiastic about that last point at the moment.  
Mara's interest perked up. "You're kidding. Really? You mean you two aren't...?"  
Trevor and Claire glanced at each other for a moment, before they both quickly shook their heads.  
"No, not at all..." Claire sputtered.  
"No," Trevor sighed, disappointed. "Not even a little..."  
"Hmm." Mara smiled at Trevor with a new interest. She looked at him warmly. "Trevor. I'm Mara. Claire's sister."  
Mara extended her hand to him in greeting, feeling her pulse quicken when he took it in his own.  
"Sister?" Trevor looked quickly between their two faces. "Wow. What did old mom look like? Gorgeous must run in the family."  
Mara nodded distractedly as she gazed at him. But she didn't let go of his hand.  
Trevor found himself watching her too. He was surprised at how instantly attracted he was to her. She was beautiful. New, yet familiar. He couldn't explain it.  
Claire noticed the way they were looking at each other. She stepped forward, pulling Trevor's hand back as she broke the long gaze between them. "So Mara. This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you. Why are you in Chicago?"  
Mara looked over at Claire for a brief moment, but kept her attention on Trevor. "Well, I knew our high school reunion was coming up and I heard you were leaving this weekend, so..."  
Trevor's eyes fluttered at the unexpected news. "Wait. She's going where?"  
Mara continued, eyes only for Trevor. "So I thought I'd fly to California with you and Frank. Spend some overdue quality time with the good sister. Umm, I mean, _my_ good sister. Catch up on things, relive old times..."  
Trevor was trying to catch up himself. "Claire, you're leaving to go to a reunion?"  
Claire didn't hear, still annoyed at Mara. "You know you could have called me first..."  
Mara rolled her eyes. "Same old anal retentive Claire..."  
Claire exhaled angrily. "Wanting to know when you're going to be in Chicago isn't anal, Mara. I just would appreciate a little warning next time..."  
Mara glared at her. "What, you need a warning just to see me?"  
"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just mean that it wouldn't have killed you to call. If you're staying over with me, then I'll need more food, more towels, I'll need to get the spare bedroom ready..."  
"Oh loosen up, Claire. Next time I'll type up a minute by minute itinerary just to make you happy."  
Claire muttered to herself. "As if you know where you're going to be minute by minute, considering how you usually like to just 'wing it'..."  
Trevor broke in before Mara could respond. "Wait. Did you say class reunion?"  
Claire sighed and turned to him. "Yes Trevor. A class reunion. Frank and I are going to California to go to my high school class reunion. Mara was in the same graduating class I was."  
Mara leaned towards Trevor. "Without as good a GPA, of course..."  
Trying to absorb the news, Trevor looked back at Claire. "But, but... when? For how long?"  
"Next weekend, Trevor. _ALL_ weekend." She closed her eyes and savoured the thought of being away.  
Trevor didn't share the sentiment. "But that's too long! Thanks for the warning Claire! Who am I going to find to chide and berate me for even coming close to having an inkling of fun on such short notice?"  
Mara smiled and stepped closer. "Well, I could always volunteer to stay..." She bit her lower lip seductively as she thought about it.  
Trevor was distracted as he continued, looking at Mara. "Claire, on second thought... I guess I wouldn't want to deprive... umm, to deprive you of the chance to relive some of those 'experimental' slumber parties you had with the girls again..."  
Claire blinked as she looked back and forth at the warm gaze Trevor and Mara were sharing. She could see what was going on. She grabbed Mara by the arm, pulling her away from Trevor. As Claire led her away, it didn't break the gaze between them.  
"Mara, could I talk to you for a moment?"  
As the too women stepped to a discreet distance, Trevor smiled. Trying to seem casual, he reached out to lean a hand on the wall beside him but misjudged the distance, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance. He looked around, slightly embarrassed.  
Claire lowered her voice as she whispered closely to her sister, trying unsuccessfully to get her attention off of Trevor. "Mara... Mara!"  
Annoyed, Mara finally looked at her and whispered back. "What?"  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Mara looked at Trevor again. "Who is he? Trevor, I mean. He's... kinda cute."  
"Mara, don't _even_ start..."  
"Start what, Claire? Can't I be attracted to a man I just met?"  
"Trevor's not a _man_. He's-"  
"Looks like a man to me," Mara said with admiration.  
"He's not, Mara. Trevor's a... he's..."  
Mara looked at Claire, feeling she knew where this was going. "He's a what? Wait. Were you two once an item or something?" The thought of flustering Claire by hitting on an old boyfriend made her smile.  
"Mara, that's not it."  
"Then what?"  
"Well, he's..." Claire paused, uncomfortable. "He's a..." Claire didn't know if she should even say it.  
Mara nodded slowly. "Wow, Claire. You almost completed a sentence that time."  
"He's..." Claire finally lowered her voice to a secretive whisper. "Trevor's a _patient_."  
"Oh..." Mara looked at Trevor with a flirty look in her eye, intrigued. "What's wrong with him?"  
"He thinks he's the god of love..."  
"Hmm." Mara looked at Trevor with new eyes. "That could have... possibilities."  
"No, no, no Mara. Don't you dare _'hmm'_. Don't even think about it. Trevor's not just some generic guy. He has a serious psychological delusion-"  
Mara felt Claire was protesting her interest in Trevor a little too much. She looked into Claire's eyes. "Well, apparently he's not the only one."  
"Mara, I only mean that he's not just another guy in a bar."  
"Tell me, Claire. What's he like? What does he do, where does he work?"  
Claire blinked. "He works in, in a... well, a bar."  
Mara smiled. "Perfect then..."  
"Mara..." Claire warned.  
She could tell by Claire's expression that she was serious. Finally Mara sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll be good. I promise."  
Claire gave her a skeptical look. "You'd better..." She turned away.  
As Claire walked back to Trevor, Mara smiled to herself.  
"Very, very good." she whispered to herself, following.  
"But Claire," Trevor called to her once she came near. "How am I going to manage a whole weekend by myself? I'll crumble into emotional cream of wheat! They'll end up putting a picture of Wilfred Brimley on my ass! You can't leave me here alone! I'll lose my shreds of shredded sanity with the sugar coating on one side! I'll..." Trevor shuddered, "... start feeling _normal_ for once!"  
Before Claire could answer, Mara stepped between them, sliding her arm under Trevor's as she led him away.  
"So where were we, Trevor. Oh right. Something about you having an inkling of fun that I needed to help you with..." Mara smiled at him, completely ignoring Claire's glare and doing some serious flirting.  
Behind them, Claire fumed where she stood.  
Trevor looked over and noticed Claire's reaction, surprised. This was really bothering her. She suddenly saw Mara's flirting in a new light. Deciding to play along, he leaned closer to Mara, doing some flirting of his own. "So you and Claire are sisters."  
"Sometimes I wonder..." Mara said.  
"Mara, let me ask you something. Did you two ever take baths together as kids? Because if you ever decide to do it again, I'd be perfectly willing to add a third to the tub..."  
Mara smiled at the thought, seeing Trevor play along. Carefully she grazed a finger up the side of his shoulder. "Aren't we the dirty one?"   
Trevor laughed. "That's why I need the bath..." he said in a seductive tone.  
"Hmm." Mara said nothing as she gazed at Trevor warmly.  
It had the desired effect. Claire looked like she was about to bust a ventricle. Mara and Trevor finally laughed at the sight of her.  
Trevor sounded amused. "Had you going there, Sparky."  
"Yeah, lighten up sis," Mara said. "We were just jerking you around." She looked back at Trevor, speaking softly. "...mostly."  
Claire ground her teeth as Trevor and Mara stepped away from each other. Hearing approaching footsteps, Claire turned and looked eagerly down the hallway, hoping to see Frank. It was only Jaclyn coming back carefully after finally deciding it was safe to return. Claire really wished it were Frank. Mara and Trevor made her feel like a third wheel. She did notice Jaclyn smiling as she looked down at a red rose in her hands.  
"Umm, Jaclyn. Is that for me?" Claire asked hopefully.  
Jaclyn seemed happy as she looked down at the rose. "No, it's... from Champ. He's, umm, trying to make sure I don't catch up on my flower debt to him."  
Claire didn't understand. "Debt? What debt?"  
"Umm... nothing." Jaclyn smiled as she thought about it. "Private thing." Jaclyn went to her desk and got out a phone book, looking for a listing of florists that delivered.  
Claire nodded, but didn't understand. She looked over to find Mara and Trevor laughing and whispering again, standing close. She quickly went over to them.  
"Mara, why don't you get your things and I'll take you over to my house to get you settled in."  
"Oh." Mara said, caught off guard. "Ok. Sure." She went back into Claire's office to get her bags and guitar case. Claire waited beside Trevor.  
Teasing her, Trevor leaned closer and looked into her face. "Umm, Claire. You're eyes are looking a little green today."  
"Trevor, you would think that a man claiming to be the god of love couldn't find a way for his ego to get any bigger, but... there it is."  
"Happy to oblige."  
"Yeah, right."  
Mara came back out of the office carrying her things. "Ok, that's everything. Ready to go. Trevor, I was thinking. Maybe we can all get together tonight. Frank and Claire, you and me, all of us. What do you think?"  
"Well, I'm working at Taggerty's tonight. But," he looked down at Mara's guitar case. "I might be able to convince Debbie to hold another open mike night. Maybe this time when can get Mike to hold still. Sort of pissed him off last time we tried to open him."  
"Hmm. What do you know." Mara looked at Claire smugly. "All of us meeting in a _bar_. That'll be perfect. We'll see you then."  
Lips tightening, Claire pushed Mara away down the hallway.  
Trevor turned and watched them leave, smiling widely as he caught Mara's gaze one last time. Once they were out of sight, he turned to notice Jaclyn seated behind her desk, smiling as she watched him with a knowing eye.  
Trevor motioned nervously behind him. "Umm, that's... that's Claire's sister."  
Jaclyn looked back down at the florist listings in the phone book. "Probably just a graze, Trevor. You never know with flesh wounds like that."  
"Jaclyn, what are you talking about?"  
Jaclyn looked at him happily. "She's very cute. I think you like her, Trevor. Still, I know how hard it is to shoot yourself sometimes..."  
As Jaclyn went back to her phone listings, Trevor turned and looked the way that Mara and Claire had gone. He thought about it and smiled, before walking away.  
  
  


----- 


	2. almost ch. 2

----- 

The bass musician's fingers moved expertly over the strings as he played. He and several other musicians stood in front of the raucous crowd at Taggerty's, bathed in the lights that illuminated the stage. Their rock instrumental rock filled the air, fighting against the hum of conversation and the subdued lighting scattered across the crowded room. People in that crowd held various glasses of liquor that refracted with color in the dim light. The windows looking out onto the street were filled with night. But inside everyone seemed to be having a good time, listening to the music and talking.  
Frank was at the bar with a drink in his hand, resting his elbow on the rail as he watched the band play. Nodding to himself, he decided they weren't half bad. He sat there silently and enjoyed the music in that quiet, serene way he usually had. But suddenly Claire was at his side, coming slowly out from the crowd, and she was far, far less than serene. Both of her hands reached carefully out to grip the bar railing tightly as she glared at nothing in particular, trying to calm herself. Concerned, Frank reached over and stroked her arm, trying to comfort her.  
"Claire? What's wrong?"  
As he looked into Claire's face, he already had a pretty good idea what the answer to that question was. Mara and Claire had been bickering all day. He had noticed them talking across the bar only moments ago.  
Claire sighed. "Oh, it's nothing," she answered softly. "Nothing at all really..."  
Frank smiled in sympathy. "Arguing with your sister again?"  
"Yeah," Claire nodded. "Like always. Same old Mara. Same old arguments."  
Frank laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand and being quietly there for her. "Sisters..." he said as if that explained it all.  
Claire looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "Yeah..."  
There was very little else that needed to be said.  
Trevor suddenly passed behind them both, working behind the bar with an apron tied around his waist. As he scrambled to make drinks for the crowd, he noticed Claire's expression. Still busy with his work, he nonetheless hovered close as he continued to fill his drink orders.  
"Hey Sparky! What's wrong? You look a little more clenched than usual."  
"Trevor..."  
Claire was in no mood for Trevor's barbs. She was silent for a moment, until for some reason she decided to tell him. "Let me ask you something, Trevor. Why is it that when ever me an Mara get together we always have to fight? I mean, why is that?"  
Trevor shook his head. "How should I know? I'm just the surprisingly handsome psychotic who's grist for your next book. Why would you put any stock in my opinion. You're the head shrinker. Umm... no offense Frank."  
Frank's expression didn't change. "I don't understand why I should be offended..."  
With a smile Claire looked over and moved into Frank's arms, falling down to sit on his lap. Trevor's lips tightened as he looked away from them, concentrating on making his orders.  
Claire answered Frank's question. "Be glad you don't understand him. It's nice to see that at least _you've_ outgrown puberty. I just wish Mara and I could do the same and get along for once."  
With her face close to his, Frank gazed affectionately at her with a smile.  
"Well at least _I_ love you, Claire."  
As she leaned in for a kiss, she smiled back, looking into his eyes. "Not nearly often enough..."  
Slowly Frank and Claire began to kiss, tenderly, like a couple who knew each other well and were willing to take their time about it. From where he was, Trevor understood that exactly and said nothing, trying to concentrate on the drinks he was making and not on the implications of those kisses.  
Finally Trevor leaned forward, wedging his way in between them.  
"Hey Frank. If Claire's _gettin' some_ frequency is a bit of a problem I could offer a few pointers. It's all in the positioning. See it's..." Trevor began to demonstrate with his hands, but stopped when Frank and Claire reluctantly broke their kiss and turned slowly towards him, annoyed by the interruption.  
Feeling self conscious under both their glares, Trevor sputtered. "I, I mean... if you need the help, I could... I could always be a spotter. You know. For... some of the dismounts, or more advanced spatial...." Sensing he had said enough, Trevor stopped talking and nodded to himself. He quickly turned away to escape.  
Once Trevor was finished, Frank and Claire turned back to each other and began to kiss again. Claire giggled under Frank's kiss, feeling him tease her. Trevor tried his best not to hear her subtle laughs.  
Mara approached them from across the bar. She saw Frank and Claire kissing, and Trevor trying desperately not to notice. Mara blinked, offended. It seemed rude to her that Frank and Claire were ignoring Trevor's presence like that. Mara decided that two can play at that game. With a smile, she walked right past Frank and Claire and straight up to Trevor. She pressed her stomach against the edge of the bar as she leaned forward, touching Trevor's arm. His face brightened when he saw Mara. An unfamiliar thrill passed through him as her fingers pressed lightly on his arm.  
Claire suddenly broke her kiss with Frank, turning to glance at Mara's hand on Trevor's arm, leaving Frank blinking in mid-air as he came out of their kiss slower than she did.  
"Trevor..." Mara said flirtatiously as she slid her fingers up his forearm. "Umm, who runs this place anyway? I'd like to check with them. See if they'll let me get up there and sing. I mean, if there's no objection. The band's already said they wouldn't mind playing for me. Could you... see if it'll be okay?"  
Trevor looked down at her hand, moving delicately on his skin. "Keep doing what you're doing and I'll do better than that. I'll give you all of Olympus..."  
Mara smiled seductively. "See? Show a god a pretty face and he'll follow you anywhere. I'd really like you to watch me sing, Trevor. You don't have a break coming up, do you? "  
Claire still listened to the two of them as she sat on Frank's lap. Frank finally noticed, seeing what it was that had distracted Claire from their kiss.  
Walking behind the bar, Champ moved past Trevor as he stood there talking with Mara. He was on a long overdue break himself, and he knelt to grab a cold soda from the small fridge under the counter. Beside him, Trevor pulled back from Mara, undid his apron, and tossed it into Champ's surprised arms.  
"Hey!" Champ responded. " Trevor, what are you doing?"  
"Cover for me, Champ. I'm taking a break."  
Champ started to protest as Trevor walked away. "But-- but, _I_ just went on break... I-"  
Trevor walked back and grabbed Champ's shoulders tightly. "My good friend Champ! A man of sterling quality. A man on the cusp of being lucky in love again. Hey, refresh my memory. How many roses does Jaclyn still have in her debt to you again?"  
Champ knew what he was getting at. Sighing he reluctantly conceded. "Fine. I'll cover for you, Trevor. But this is ABSOLUTELY the last time! It's not like Jaclyn and I have even gone on a date yet. You can't keep holding this over me, just because you helped jump start me and Jaclyn. Not just every time you want something from me."  
Trevor laughed as he walked out from behind the bar. "That's what Apollo's been saying for the last 3000 years. I wouldn't hold your breath, Champoo." Trevor walked over to Mara, smiling as he leaned in close to her. "I'll see if I can find Linda and get you on stage."  
Mara snuck a quick glance at Claire out of the corner of her eye, before looking warmly into Trevor's face. Speaking in a soft voice, her lips parted softly. "Now I'm all a tingle..."  
Trevor nodded as he stepped away, appreciating the implication. "Hey, don't get ahead of me..."  
Once Trevor was gone, Mara turned and with a pleased expression on her face, she left, going back towards the band without looking at Claire at all. Still sitting on Frank's lap, Claire was silent and lost in her thoughts.  
"Claire... what are you thinking?" Frank asked.  
Claire snapped out of it and smiled at him weakly. "Oh. It's... it's nothing. Bygones, I guess."  
Frank nodded. But deep down he thought he understood a little better than he would have liked.  
  
Linda was on stage, and she reached up to grip the microphone and lower it slightly so she could talk into it. Bathed in the lights that illuminated the stage, she squinted into the shadows as she addressed the noisy crowd.  
"OK everyone, listen up. We have a real treat tonight. I'm sure most of you know our own Dr. Claire Allen, Taggerty's regular and Chicago's pre-eminent relationship expert." There was a round of polite scattered applause from the crowd. Linda continued. "Well, Claire's sister Mara is in town visiting, and we're delighted to have her here tonight to sing for us. So without further introduction, here's the one and only, Mara Allen."  
Claire took the seat beside Frank. The crowd applauded politely as Mara took the stage. Trevor jumped on to the seat on Claire's other side, smiling when Mara walked up to the microphone. Looking over, he noticed Claire's subdued expression.  
"Hey, lighten up, Sparky." Trevor said. "Here's your chance to get along with your sister. Just sick back, enjoy her performance, and be supportive. Don't take everything so seriously. Have a little fun for once..."  
Not looking at Trevor, Claire shook her head in annoyance, muttering to herself. "Now you're even starting to sound like her..."  
Mara stepped up to the microphone, pushing her soft brown hair from her face. With a casual smile, she looked out over the crowd. "Hi. Umm, thanks. My only warning is that if you're not drunk enough to enjoy my singing yet, you have no one to blame but yourself. But I'm sure you'll be able to remedy the situation with the help of the many waitresses around you, who are always willing to provide a variety of elixirs that will make me sound... oh so much better. What I would like to sing tonight is... umm. Wait just a second."  
Mara pulled away from the microphone, leaning back to whisper a question to the band behind her. Their lead man nodded, and Mara turned back around as the leader leaned in and spoke to the other musicians.  
Mara's eyes glittered with excitement as she looked at everyone in the bar watching her. "Okay. The band knows the song I want to sing. So, before I start, I'd like to dedicate this song to my dear, sweet sister, Claire. I know we always seem to fight-" Mara smiled as an unseen member of the audience made a soft cat growl sound, "-but you're still my sister. So," Mara looked over at Claire. "This song's for you..."  
One hand on the microphone, Mara turned and watched as behind her the band began to play. The music started, a blusey rock ballad from the sixties or so, beginning with a short musical intro. Mara turned back to the crowd and instantly began to sing in a clear, sultry, polished voice, right on her cue. She watched Claire with an amused expression, as she sang the song directly to her..  
  
_"I don't like you, but I love you. Seems that I'm always, thinking of you..."_  
  
Trevor smiled as he listened to Mara's voice. She was pretty good. There was a bit of scattered applause from the crowd when they recognized the song. They were all pleasantly surprised by Mara's voice, impressed. She was definitely a better singer than they had expected.  
Mara unclipped the microphone from its stand. She stepped off the stage and began to walk slowly towards Claire, still singing to her.  
  
_"Oh oh, you treat me badly. But I love you madly, you really got a hold on me..."_  
  
Behind her, as the music continued to play, all the musicians began to sing in unison, backing her up. _"You really got a hold on me...",_  
Their unexpected participation made Mara turn and smile back at them, surprised they knew the song that well. Standing in the crowd, she stood there and sang without fear, as if she did it everyday, comfortable in the spotlight. She was giving a captivating performance, every eye in the room was on her. Holding the microphone before her, Mara smiled at the attention, closing her eyes and continuing to sing, clearly in her element. The room seemed to spin slowly around her.  
  
_"You really got a hold on me..."_  
  
As the second verse began, Mara turned her gaze to Trevor as he sat beside Claire, and she got an idea. Giving him a long, seductive look, she walked playfully up to him, slowly slipping into his lap, placing one arm lazily across his shoulders. Envious catcalls erupted from across the bar, and Trevor smiled as Mara looked into his eyes, singing to him.  
  
_"I don't want you, but I need you. Don't want to kiss you, But I need to..."_  
  
Frank looked away from Mara and instead watched Claire carefully. He could feel Claire's shoulders tense under his arm as Mara sat on Trevor's lap, and Claire's expression hardened. Frank blinked at her reaction, looking away as he wondered exactly how much to make of it, beyond just the continuation of a sisterly argument.  
Trevor blinked, enjoying it as Mara slowly leaned in even closer. For one intoxicating moment, her lips parted as if to kiss him, pausing less than an inch from his, before she playfully pushed his face away and rose from his lap, walking back through the crowd.  
  
_"Oh oh, You do me wrong now, my love is strong now. You really got a hold on me..."_  
  
The crowd continued to watch Mara sing. Champ was behind the bar with Trevor's apron tied around his waist, struggling to fill a backlog of drink orders. He had never been very good at bartending, and now he searched frantically through a small book of drink recipes. He clattered two glasses together, struggling. Trevor looked over for a second, before looking back at Mara, not wanting to miss her performance. As Mara sang, she only had eyes for Trevor, smiling at him from across the crowd. Trevor felt an excited warmth pass through him at the look she gave him. He hadn't felt that way in far too long. Bottles clattered once more behind him, and Trevor turned again. Champ was trying to negotiate several bottles of liquor into a single glass, but wasn't being very successful at it, wincing as he spilled most of it on the counter. With one last glance at Mara, Trevor quickly got up and and moved behind the bar to help Champ.  
Champ looked over at Trevor, grateful for the help. As Trevor absently began to make the same drinks he had made dozens of times before, he watched Mara across the bar, where she continued to sing.  
"Hey, Champ. Let me ask you something. What do you think of her?" Trevor nodded across the bar.  
Champ looked up, considering her. "Her? Hmm. She's not bad. She's got a great voice."  
Trevor nodded in agreement, still watching her as he filled drink orders. "Yeah. I really like her a lot."  
Champ blinked at Trevor in surprise, looking over to where Claire sat next to Frank, out of hearing range. He lowered his voice as he leaned closer to Trevor. "Really? What about Claire?"  
"What about her," Trevor said in a level tone.  
"Come on, Trevor. Do I have to spell it out? Everyone knows how you feel about her. Well... everyone except Claire."  
Trevor shook his head, pouring liquor into shot glasses. "Hey, it's time I realized that Claire and me are never going to happen, man. Bang your head against a wall long enough and eventually... " Trevor paused, until he laughed at the thought. "Eventually you find a different wall."  
Champ gave Mara another look, considering her for Trevor. Mara was watching the two of them, a smile on her face as she sang. She winked at Trevor, and Trevor face lit up as he smiled back. Champ looked back and forth between them with a new understanding.  
"Well, whoever she is, she's cute Trevor. And she seems to really be into you."  
"Yeah, and to think she's Claire's sister."  
Champ couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What did you just say? Claire's sister? You're interested in Claire's sister? Are you nuts?"  
"That opinion varies..." Trevor was taken aback, not understanding Champ's reaction. "What's so nuts about it? I mean, Claire's with Frank. There will never be a future in the bones for Claire and me, so why not? Don't you think I should move on?"  
Champ shook his head, placing finished drinks onto a tray. "Trying to come between two sisters-"  
Trevor interrupted, waving a finger at him. "Hey, that only happened to me that one time when I got distracted..."  
Champ paused in confusion, not understanding what the hell Trevor was talking about. He shook it off. "Trevor, it's a bad idea. It's a _COLOSSALLY_... bad idea. Don't do it. You're playing with fire. Don't get between sisters, Eros. But, on the other hand, it's your funeral...."  
Champ turned and left, leaving Trevor there to think about it. He didn't know what to do. He looked up at Mara, saw her standing in the spotlight. It surprised him what he was feeling about her. And for the _second_ time that he could remember since being stuck in Chicago, he wanted to see where those feelings would lead. He smiled to himself, genuinely attracted to her.  
"Well at least these sisters don't share a single eye..."  
Trevor turned, tying his apron around him and trying to catch up on the drink orders as behind him Mara continued to fill the bar with her accomplished voice.  
  


----- 


	3. almost ch. 3

----- 

It was early Friday morning when Trevor started to knock on Claire's front door, but it pushed open unexpectedly at his touch. Cautiously he looked in. It was last minute pandemonium inside. Luggage was arrayed by the front door. As Trevor watched he saw Claire rush by, yelling at an out of view Mara, both bickering like teenagers. She didn't notice that Trevor standing in her open doorway as she walked up the stairs to the second floor.  
Without saying a word, Trevor stepped in, softly closing the door behind him. Frank walked up with some more bags, placing them by the others by the door, and giving Trevor a tired look. He stopped and exhaled.  
Trevor smiled as he looked down at all the luggage. "Good morning Frank. Invading Germany?"  
"How about just... morning, Trevor. The good part of good morning is still up in the air. And hopefully, in less than an hour, so are we. Just one bit of advice. Be thankful you're not going."  
"Are Claire and Mara still being... Claire and Mara?"  
Frank nodded. "Yes. But it's said pain's good for the soul."  
Frank bustled off again, obviously having a lot more to do. As he left, Mara walked up, placing her own bags by the door and smiling at him. "Hello Trevor. Glad you agreed to see us off. I'd offer you breakfast, but this isn't the scenario I had in mind. You are still going with us to the airport, aren't you?"  
"Umm... Sure. Absolutely."  
"Perfect. Look, I've got some more packing to do, but let me ask you a quick question. Should I take the black, sorta sheer nighty, or the red, even more sheer nighty?"  
"I really don't picture you in either."  
Mara smiled. "Hmm. Great minds think alike."  
Mara looked over her shoulder at Trevor as she walked away. Trevor watched her leave for a few moments, before moving to the stairs and following Claire up.  
He found Claire in her bedroom, darting back and forth as she packed the last of her luggage. Turning suddenly, she almost ran into Trevor standing close behind, surprising her.  
"Trevor!" Claire pulled back. "I wish you would stop popping up like that! What are you doing here?"  
"Do you have a popping up preference? Just wanted to check in before you leave." Trevor stepped forward, looking around as he was suddenly bathed in colored beams of morning light. He looked at the window the light came through. "Wow. This stained glass is amazing."  
"Yeah. Frank did that."  
"Really? I knew you said he had good hands, but I had no idea this is what you meant. So this is your bedroom. Where no god has gone before..."  
"Yes Trevor, this is my bedroom." Claire was still packing things as she spoke. "Is it everything you hoped for?"  
Trevor looked towards the ceiling. "Actually, I hoped for a mirror."  
"No one ever said you lacked class, Trevor. It was just kind of understood. Mind letting me in on what you're doing here?"  
He shrugged. "Before you left Taggerty's last night, Mara invited me to the airport to see you guys off. I thought I'd come up here and see if you needed some help... packing. Love the lingerie." With great interest, Trevor picked up a tiny silk undergarment of Claire's that was hanging out of her luggage bag.  
Embarrassed, Claire snatched it from him and shoved it back in. "Never mind what you love. What specific reason are you in my bedroom, Trevor? Measuring a space for a mirror over my bed?"  
"No, the workmen don't come until this Saturday..."  
"Here. Carry this." Claire shoved the now packed bag into his arms as she quickly put on her coat. Suddenly she paused, looking around as if searching for something.  
"What is it, Claire?"  
"It's nothing... it's-"  
"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help." He lifted his arm excitedly. "Show of hands of deities willing to perform a strip search...."  
"Trevor, I really don't have time to drag your pointless fantasies kicking and screaming into the light of... well, reality. We're late and-" There was a honk outside. Frustrated, Claire threw up her hands when she heard it. "-and our ride to the airport is already here. I'm looking for-"  
"For what?"  
"Nothing. I just need-"  
"Need what?"  
Exasperated that she wasn't finding what she was looking for, Claire looked up. "I'm looking for our boarding-"  
She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Trevor holding three airplane tickets in his hand before him, smiling proudly.  
"-tickets." Claire snatched them away, irritated at him.  
"You're welcome Claire. I saw them when I walked in. You know, I didn't have to give them back. I could have kept them to myself and forced you to stay."  
She put them away in her purse and then wrapped her coat around her. "Yeah, and I could have stayed and forced myself to kill you."  
"I love it when you get physical..."  
There was another impatient honk from the street and Claire did one quick, final check of her bedroom. "Ok. That should do it. Jaclyn's got the spare keys, she's already handling things at the office, so... that's everything. Come on Trevor, it's time to go. If you don't hurry, you're riding in the trunk."  
Trevor nodded. "Guess the strip search will have to wait..."  
Before he could say anything else, Claire pushed him out of her bedroom, leaving behind dazzling bars of color from the stained glass window.  
  
When Champ heard the early morning knock on his front door go unanswered, he realized Trevor had already left. With a moan he crawled out of bed, walking slowly into the hallway and down the circular staircase to the living room as the knocking continued. His vision was still hazy with sleep.  
"Hold on!" Champ said wearily as the knocking continued, trying to stay awake. "Hold on, I'm coming..."  
Yawning, he padded over to the front door in his bare feet. He turned the knob and opened it, swinging the door open just far enough to rest his head against it's edge, only half awake.  
"Yeah? What do you want."  
A very lively young man in a delivery uniform was waiting outside the door. He smiled far too eagerly for Champ's liking. The delivery man was nearly bouncing on his feet and full of energy, obviously a morning person. Champ gave him a disdainful look as he forced himself to wake up a little more.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Champ Terrace?"  
"Yes."  
"These are for you."  
Without preamble, the delivery man eagerly shoved a dozen freshly cut roses into Champ's surprised arms. Trying to get a grip on all of them, Champ looked at the delivery man, who was annoyingly filled with far too much pep. The man smiled excitedly, genuinely happy for Champ.  
"There you go, Mr. Terrace. Aren't they beautiful?" The delivery man suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot. This is for you too!"  
A flat, fancy cardboard box tied by a red ribbon was shoved into Champ's arms as well, and he struggled to reposition everything so he wouldn't drop the roses. Looking down at the flowers, Champ came instantly awake. He smiled at all he carried, nodding to himself as his face brightened.  
"Hey, wait. Who are these from?" Champ looked down again at his gifts, but he already had a pretty good idea of who had sent them.  
The delivery man smiled so brightly that Champ almost had to squint. "There should be a card included, sir. Enjoy the roses. It's a beautiful day! Good, good morning to you sir!"  
"Yeah. Umm... thanks."  
The delivery man paused, as if not wanting to leave what he saw as a touching moment. But after Champ's annoyed stare, he nodded nervously and turned away. Champ shook his head and closed the door on the energetic delivery man as he walked away. It seemed some people really were morning people.  
Curious at his gifts, Champ quickly walked over to the kitchen table, examining the roses he held. All traces of sleep were gone as he sat down with a smile. He had always liked roses, although as a guy he would never admit it to anyone. A quick search produced the card the delivery man had promised would be there. He placed the box and the roses on the table. Carefully he opened the card, reading what was written inside.  
  
_Hope you like the roses, Champ.  
It should more than cover my debt.  
Guess you owe **me** now.  
It's your move. Ante up.  
Jaclyn._  
  
Champ smiled as he put down the card. He reached over to untie the ribbon on the box, lifting it's cover to find... chocolates. He laughed out loud. He had to admit it. This was the first time that a woman had been the one to send _him_ candy and flowers. It was a definite role reversal. He smiled at the image of small, petite Jaclyn sending big, burly him roses and chocolates. Still thinking about her, Champ leaned back and popped a chocolate into his mouth.  
"A dozen roses _and_ a box of chocolates, huh? Guess she's raising the bet. Well, we'll see who folds first. Two can play this game."  
With a smile, Champ began to think of ways to outdo what Jaclyn had done. A friendly little war of the roses. An escalation he intended to win, but hopefully not too soon. He was in no hurry to finish this game.  
  
The blue morning sky glowed brightly through the panoramic windows of the bustling Chicago airport. Through the wide unobstructed view the shapes of dozens of jetliners of all sizes could be seen on the airport tarmack, several nestled up against passenger terminals. In the distance one plane climbed into the sky, rising from an unseen runway. As passengers waited in the terminal, some seated and some standing, the light from the windows cast them in shadow.  
Frank, Claire, Mara, and Trevor suddenly hurried into view, walking quickly as the airport slid by all around them. They moved past the panorama outside, making their way through the busy crowds as they tried to reach their departure terminal. Frank and Claire were arm in arm, shadows against the light as they carried bundles of carry on luggage. Separated by a space, Mara walked beside them. On Mara's far side Trevor walked beside her separated by even less of a space, carrying some of her carry on bags. They hurried forward past the rows of seats between them and the windows.  
From above, the air was filled with loudspeaker announcements, but thankfully none yet for their flight.  
Claire held Franks arm a little tighter as they hurried. Her mood had lifted with excitement for the impending trip. She smiled at him. "Frank, I can't believe we're finally getting away. I'm really looking forward to spending a few days away from Chicago. Seeing my old school, my old friends..."  
As Claire spoke, Trevor looked over at the three of them, quieter than usual. He couldn't help but notice that he was the only one without any luggage of his own since he wasn't going with them. All the bags he carried were for Mara. He felt a little melancholy at seeing Claire leave. As she walked beside him, Mara noticed Trevor's mood and smiled.  
"So how much are you going to miss Claire, Trevor?" Mara asked.  
Trevor looked at her, amused she had seen it on his face. "Well... I'm sure I'm going to miss parts of Claire, anyway."  
From where she still held Frank's arm, Claire looked over. "I'd appreciate it if you weren't too explicit as to which parts you're going to miss, Trevor." She smiled at him, for once in a better mood. And maybe a little touched that he had admitted he was going to miss her.  
Trevor looked over, an affectionate glint in his eye that he tried to hide. "Well, I won't miss the parts that are always trying to scramble my mind according to some accepted societal cookbook. This is your brain. This is your brain on Claire. This is a breakfast omelet. Mmm... A breakfast omelet sounds good... Sorry. I haven't had breakfast yet. But on the other hand... I will miss the parts of Claire that make me smile."  
Claire raised an eyebrow. "What parts would those be?"  
"I don't know. The parts you shower with..."  
Claire laughed softly. "Thank you Trevor. But don't get so dramatic. It's only for one weekend. I'll see you on Monday. That's not very long. I'm sure you'll find someone else to make you smile in the meantime."  
"Maybe." Trevor thought about it. "Does that actress on Snoops ever take showers in town?"  
Mara got an idea, and looked over at Claire mischievously. "Claire. Are you going to miss Trevor?"  
Claire gave Mara a look. "It's only one weekend..."  
Mara blinked a few times in amusement. "Is that a yes?"  
Seeing Claire's reluctance, Trevor decided to tease her too. "Hey, I admitted I'm going to miss you, Claire. Come on. Are you going to miss me?"  
As they walked, all three of them watched her for an answer. Claire felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny.  
"Well... I guess that... I, I..." Claire finally sighed. "Ok. Fine. Maybe some teeny tiny miniscule part of me that's not smart enough to know better is going to momentarily bump into the vicinity of missing you, Trevor. And that's maybe..."  
Trevor smiled at Mara. "Can you feel the love?"  
Frank teased Claire. "Wow, that's quite an outpouring of affection, Claire. I feel a little jealous..."  
Claire raised an eyebrow at him. "Never feed Trevor's ego, Frank. It'll only come back for seconds. And thirds. And fourths until it never leaves you doorstep."  
Trevor nodded. "Actually, if you're offering, my ego could use a bath."  
"Yeah, or a flea dip." Claire replied.  
They finally reached their terminal. The other passengers were already waiting to board the flight. Just as they came to a stop, the woman at the small desk by boarding gate spoke into a microphone, her voice coming out of speakers overhead.  
"Flight 419 to California now boarding. Flight 419 to California now boarding..."  
The waiting passengers rose from their chairs and began filing towards the gate doors, flowing past the four of them as they stood there silently. Mara, Frank, and Claire all stepped away from Trevor and faced him, as he stood there alone. With a smile, he handed the bags he carried to Mara.  
"Well," Claire said. "I guess this is where we say good-bye." Claire wondered why it felt so awkward saying good-bye to Trevor. It wasn't like she wouldn't see him soon enough. It was only for a few days. "Umm... thanks for seeing us to the airport, Trevor."  
"Not a problem."  
"So, I guess... I'll see you on Monday." Claire waited silently for a moment, before nodding once to herself, deciding that was enough and turning away.  
Trevor smiled at how self-conscious Claire was being. "Good-bye, Claire. Try not to let that teeny, tiny, miniscule part of you miss me too much."  
Claire gave him a look. "That's getting less likely by the second, Trevor."  
Holding her bags, Claire started to leave. Beside her, Frank seemed lost in thought, considering something. Then he reached out and touched her arm, looking at her carefully. "Claire, hold on. You and Trevor are friends. You've known each other for a while. You can do better than that. Don't you think he at least deserves a hug?"  
Claire gazed at Frank in disbelief, before shaking her head. "Oh I don't think so."  
Frank looked at her sweetly. "Why not? Is there a problem?"  
"Come on, Claire. "Mara piped in. "Don't be so uptight."  
"I'm not uptight, I'm just..." Falling silent, Claire looked at Trevor, as if for once actually considering why she was so reluctant.  
Trevor grinned at her discomfort. Not saying a word, he spread his arms wide, waiting for her. All three of them watched her expectantly.  
With a moan, Claire finally conceded. "Oh all right."  
Stiffly, Claire stepped closer to Trevor, reaching out but... pausing. She put her arms cautiously around him, giving him one small squeeze for only the briefest of moments, as if embarrassed. Quickly Claire pulled away, relieved it was over. Her reaction puzzled her. She didn't understand why or when this had become so hard, considering that she had hugged Trevor before.   
"There, are you happy?" Claire asked.  
Frank nodded, having watched the entire thing carefully, as if looking for something. "Yeah. I guess so..." His voice seemed somber and introspective. And not all that happy.  
With a sigh of relief Claire looped her arm around his again, trying to get his attention. "Frank? Hello..? Can we board now?"  
He came out of his reverie, looking at her. "What? Oh. Yeah. Sure, Claire. Umm... good-bye, Trevor."  
"Good-bye, Frank. Break a bedspring for me in California."  
Frank and Claire began to walk away, carrying their bags. But Mara held back as they did, looking over at the two of them when they turned, but staying with Trevor. "I wanted to say good-bye too," she explained. "Could Trevor and I have a moment alone?"  
Claire nodded, and she and Frank turned and walked away. Mara waited in front of Trevor, smiling at him as they stood several feet apart.  
"So..." she said warmly.  
"So." Trevor's eyes glinted, happy they were alone. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mara. I only wish we could have spent more time together."  
"Yeah," she agreed. "Yeah. Me too. You know meeting you almost made staying at Claire's place bearable for a day or two."  
"Well..." Trevor paused, uncertain of what to say. "Maybe... you know... when you get back..."  
Mara smiled at him affectionately. "Yeah. I'd like that. I'm really glad you came to the airport to see us off, Trevor. I was really hoping you would. Counting on it, actually."  
"Don't worry, Mara. It's only a single weekend with Claire. I'm almost fifty percent sure that you two won't end up killing each other."  
"Almost fifty percent. An optimist. I like that." Mara looked over to where Frank and Claire were waiting. Carefully she stepped closer. "Do you think you could spare a hug for me too, Trevor?"  
"Sure. Wrapping your arms around someone never goes out of style. Not in the last 3000 years, anyway."  
Mara slipped her arms easily around him, hugging him tightly without any of the reservations that Claire had had. Trevor blinked in her arms, considering the sensation. Mara's lips hovered against the side of his neck, rising slowly uagainst his skin. With a small smile, she whispered warmly into his ear.  
"Trevor..."  
Trevor swallowed. "Ye-... yeah?"  
Mara's hand eased down to his waist, slipping into his pocket.  
"Follow me onboard in about a minute..."  
Without further explanation she pulled away suddenly. Her hand slipped out of his pocket and she walked back towards Frank and Claire to board the plane. Claire gave her an annoyed glare for the 'good-bye' Mara had given Trevor, but said nothing. The three of them disappeared down the boarding tunnel.  
Trevor stood there motionless, trying to figure out what had just happened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what Mara had put into it.  
It was a plane ticket. A plane ticket for him. For the very flight the three of them had just boarded. Trevor looked at the plane ticket in wonder, standing there alone in the boarding area after all the other passengers had left. A woman's voice sounded on the overhead speakers.  
"Final boarding call, Flight 419. Final boarding call, Flight 419."  
Trevor stood there, mind racing. This was totally unexpected. He had nothing packed, nothing to take with him. No clothes, no money, no luggage. But he couldn't deny the overwhelming urge he felt to use the ticket he held in his hand. He stood there undecided as the final boarding call sounded again. Looking up, he saw the attendant was already moving the door to the boarding tunnel, slowly closing it.  
  


----- 


	4. almost ch. 4

----- 

Mara shoved her carry on bag into the seemingly inadequate space of the overhead bin. Standing between the seats, she struggled to position the bag so it would fit. The crowded interior of the jetliner hummed with the low sounds of the engines and pressurized air behind the quite conversations of passengers as they found their seats. Beside Mara as she fought with the overhead bin, Frank and Claire were already seated, holding hands as Claire looked out the window excitedly.  
"I"m so ready to leave, Frank." She said happily.  
Mishearing her words, Frank blinked. Did she say she was ready to leave him? "What did you just say?"  
"That I'm ready to leave. Finally some time away from Trevor." Smiling, Claire turned towards him, not noticing. "No one to argue with me every second, no one questioning my every action. No more finding him whenever I turn around. No more... Trevor. Mmm. It sounds good just saying it. Doesn't it sound good to you? Almost like music. No... more... Trevor." She exhaled in satisfaction.  
Tenderly, Frank touched her face as he leaned in closer, surprised by her enthusiasm, not wanting to lose it in his life. "Is it really all that hard for you to be near Trevor? You make it sound like you've been liberated somehow..."  
Claire thought about it. "It's just that... my relationship with Trevor's... complicated. I really like him as a person, but I'm professionally obliged to change who that person is, so it's... I don't know. I guess I can't explain it. Professional always seems to collide with personal where Trevor's involved. It hasn't been easy. But going away for awhile is like a weight off my chest. And as for me feeling liberated," she kissed him softly. "Wait till tonight. I'll show you what liberated feels like..."  
Frank kissed her in return, laughing softly as he whispered. "Free at last, free at last..."  
Mara still struggled with her bag as she stood beside them, finally squeezing it into the overhead with an almost feral growl. Pleased, she looked down and saw the two of them kissing. She rolled her eyes and looked away, before closing the overhead bin a little more forcefully than was necessary.  
Frank and Claire continued to kiss as Mara stepped into the crowded seat aisle. She turned sideways to let someone squeeze past her. Glancing at Frank and Claire, Mara realized they weren't paying any attention to her at all. Grateful for the opportunity, Mara began to walk forward, a small, secretive smile on her face, forcing herself to stay calm as she moved towards the front of the plane.  
Carefully she began to count aisles and seats softly to herself as they slid by. Feeling self conscious, she looked back again, but Frank and Claire were too involved with each other to notice she was gone.  
Mara continued forward, watching the small seat signs pass by her as she whispered softly. "Row 12... Row 11... Row 10..."  
A thrill passed through her and Mara paused. She saw the seat she was looking for, a few feet ahead of her. Taking a breath, she walked silently closer, looking down to find...  
"Trevor..!" Mara whispered in relief.  
Trevor was sitting there, looking up at her with a smile.  
Excited, she knelt beside his chair. "Trevor I'm glad you came. I... wasn't sure you would."  
Trevor nodded in understanding. "Neither was I..."  
"It's so good you're here, Trevor. Trust me, we'll have a blast in California. You'll definitely be more fun than me watching Frank and Claire being lovey dovey all weekend."  
"I know how that feels..." Trevor looked towards the back of the plane. "Since I don't hear any hysterical shouts of professionally accredited protest, I assume you haven't told Claire yet?"  
Mara shrugged mischievously. "What she doesn't know won't kill her. Maybe a mild heart attack, but I'll risk it. I don't want her to find out too fast that you're here. So if you could just lay low until we're in the air, then she won't be able to do anything about it."  
Trevor looked around. "I can't believe I'm doing this, Mara. Claire's either gonna kill me or make me wish she was going to kill me. But who knows. Maybe it'll be worth it. Still, I didn't have time to bring anything. No one back home knows I even left..."  
"Don't worry. We'll take care of that when we land, Trevor. Right now just live in this moment. See where it leads."  
"In this moment the only clothes I have are the one's I have on. Umm, Mara...?"  
Trevor had to snap her out of a sudden distraction. "Sorry," she said with a guilty smile. "Just picturing something in my head. You in no clothes. Oops. You've caught me. You've seen through my master plan. It won't be a problem, Trevor. I'll handle all that when we land."  
Trevor raised an eyebrow. "I haven't felt this kept since Cleopatra got kinky in Cairo..."  
Mara smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't pack the leather choke chain. Not the big one, anyway." She looked nervously towards the back of the plane. "Look, just stay low for awhile. And try not to hit on too many stewardesses."  
"Ok. That I can do."  
Trevor smiled and Mara patted heis arm like he was a co-conspirator before rising to leave. But then she paused, thinking for a second, before kneeling back down beside his chair. Her voice was soft and alluring. "Trevor, that reminds me. Umm, once we're airborne... I was wondering if... well," she grinned seductively. "I was wondering if... you know, you would like to... join the club. Me. You. Airborne. I checked earlier and they have... _very_ roomy lavatories on this flight."  
Hoping he wasn't blushing, Trevor tried to catch his breath. Mara enjoyed that she had caused that reaction in him. Trevor struggled to respond. "I... I don't know, Mara. The..uhh, the club I belong to flies a little higher than a mile."  
Mara nodded appreciatively, surprised she was able to so easily fluster someone who claimed to be the god of love. "Maybe I can get the pilot to go higher on the return trip. Look, I gotta go before Claire gets suspicious. Stay here. I'll see you in a bit." Without warning she darted in to kiss him quickly on the cheek before standing and walking calmly back to her seat.  
Trevor blinked as she left, touching his cheek with a smile. Glancing around, he slid down in his seat slightly, trying not to be seen. He couldn't explain why he had come. Why he had hopped onto a plane on an impulse with nothing but the clothes on his back. And at the moment he didn't care, thinking of Mara's kiss, still tingling on his cheek. But for some strange reason, the thought came to him that he wished Claire had been the one to give it. Did he come for Mara or because he didn't want to be away from Claire? He could almost feel Claire and Frank seated somewhere behind him, knowing they were sitting together. The elated feeling from Mara's kiss was suddenly gone.  
  
The runway sped dizzyingly past the round cabin windows, and the plane began to lift off. The nose of the plane tilted up, and Claire grabbed Frank's arm beside her. Slowly the aircraft rose into the air as Claire looked out of the window, eyes full of an excitement she couldn't contain. She turned back to Frank, enjoying the sensation as they climbed into the sky.  
"I don't think I'll ever get blase about the feeling of actually flying through the air..." she said with a smile.  
Several rows forward, Trevor didn't have the same reaction. He didn't even notice that they had taken off, asleep in his seat as if he had done it all a million times before.  
  
Later the plane was well into it's level flight as Trevor sat quietly. He was trying to stay out of sight and he was bored beyond belief. He looked at the woman to his right, a slender freckled red head with a kind face who glanced casually up at the man standing in the row just in front of her, before he sat down again. They shared a smile between them that Trevor noticed, but neither said anything as they silently went about their business. The woman bent down to the bag at her feet, searching through it as her other hand rested a paperback she held on top of the seat in front of her. Trevor's eyes fixated on the paperback, until he got an idea.  
Scratching his fingers behind his ear in an effort to appear inconspicuous, Trevor looked casually away before his hand darted quickly out, knocking the book cleanly out of the woman's grasp without even looking. The book fell into the seat in front of her as the woman looked up. Uncertain what had happened, she looked at Trevor, who was already flipping through an airline magazine, whistling innocently. The woman blinked, confused.  
In the row in front of her, the man rose from his seat, picking up the book after it had fallen past his shoulder. He turned and looked at the woman with a smile.  
"Umm. I think this is yours."  
"Yeah," she said brightly. "Thanks. I'm sorry. It must have slipped out of my hands."  
"My name's Mark, by the way."  
"Hi. Glad to meet you. I'm Marian."  
Trevor nodded to himself, pleased but not looking at them. He kept his eyes forward at an angle away from them, until he noticed something. There was a man several rows up, watching him. A pale, mousy looking man in thick black glasses who looked younger than he was, watching Trevor intensely before turning away in embarrassment when he realized Trevor had seen him. Trevor tried to place the man's face, knowing he had seen him before. Suddenly he called out, realizing where.  
"SureScore! Hey, I know you!" Trevor said.  
The man looked at Trevor again, but his eyes widened in shock when he realized Trevor was talking directly to him and he turned away. Trevor got up and walked over to him, kneeling beside his chair, this time remembering to keep his voice down before Claire heard him.  
"Hey, I know who you are!" Trevor whispered. "You're one of the geeks-... umm, sorry. I mean _Patrons_... from that SureScore technique class I went to. Remember? Subliminal pick up lines for the desperate and the virginal? What are you doing here? Did the technique ever work? Or are you still filling your tank at the self service pump? Still seating for one on Friday nights? Why are you going to California? Please say you're going to see someone, I hope?"  
The man seemed embarrassed by the attention Trevor was giving him, and the attention it was getting from the other passengers around him. "Could you speak a little more quietly, Mr. Hale?"  
"You know my name?"  
"Yes. I've seen you in Chicago many times. Too many times. _Far_ too many times. You're always in my way with-" The man in the glasses didn't finish.  
Trevor didn't understand. "Oh. Right. Right. So what are you doing on this particular flight?"  
"I'm going to California to attend a function-"  
Trevor interrupted him, not really interested. "Hey, that's really, really... swell." Trevor was more concerned about other aspects of conversation. "What about SureScore? Did it work? Did you win the love of your life?"  
"No," the man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "No, she saw right through it. Nevertheless, when it comes to winning the love of my life," the man looked around nervously, glancing towards the back of the plane. "Lets just say I'm still in the middle of working on it."  
"Hey man, don't give up. Keep firing away. She'll come around."  
The man laughed with an awkward enthusiasm, before giving Trevor a thumbs up, smiling eagerly.  
  
As the flight continued along it's course, Claire was alone with Frank. Mara had gone off somewhere. Claire looked out at the clouds, fluffy and white to the horizon as they slid gently by. It was a sight she never became blase about. Frank held her hand, continuing the conversation they were having.  
"Claire, all I'm saying is that we're going to spend the entire weekend with Mara. You both could put in a little more effort here. I mean, you're adults. You should be able to find a way to get along."  
Claire turned to him. "We should, but I can almost guarantee that we won't. I'd bet money on it."  
Frank looked at her, but said nothing. Claire nodded at his disapproval.  
"I know, Frank. I really do. But whenever we get near each other it's like we're in high school all over again. Mara's always done whatever the hell she wants, without any consideration for the consequences, or to what other people may feel about someone. She follows every impulse without a second thought, and I always get to clean up the mess. I always have to be the responsible one, I always have to keep things together. I always have to reason and reign her in and I'm tired of it. I get enough of that from Trevor..."  
Frank smiled. "I guess I'll have to accept that that's as close as you're going to get to the possibility of an attempt at getting along. Still, all in all, nice try."  
"It's just not that easy Frank." Claire sighed. "But, you're right. You're absolutely right. OK, for you, I'll try a little harder. I promise. See? I'm making a vow here and now that no matter what Mara does, no matter how infuriating, I won't let her get to me..."  
"Hello Claire!" Trevor interrupted brightly.   
"TREVOR!" Claire's eyes went wide with shock. "Tre- What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Leaning on the chair in front of her, Trevor's smile faded under her blistering stare. He blinked. "Well happy hello to you too, Claire."  
"Trevor, how-!?" Passengers started to turn as Claire fumed, words catching in her throat, completely furious. "Trevor how-... Why-... Why are-..?"  
Trevor looked at her. "Careful Claire. You'll bust an adverb. Are you feeling ok? Do you need some ice water? Coffee? Tea? Milk?"  
Claire shook her head, stunned. "But you can't be-...! You-... But-... but-..."  
Trevor looked around. "Is there a vulcanologist in the house? I think Vesuvius here is about to blow her top..."  
Finally, Claire was able to speak, her words as shocked as her expression. "Trevor, what are you doing here!?"  
Suddenly Mara was at Trevor's side, smiling sweetly at her as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "Is there something wrong, Claire?"  
"Yes! Trevor's not a thousand miles behind us!!"  
"Oh that. Well.. I bought him a ticket. I thought I would surprise you. I invited Trevor to our high school reunion with me."  
Claire paused incredulously. "Whatever the hell for?!"  
Mara was glacialy pleasant, but her smile was genuine as she watched Claire's reaction. "Well, you're taking Frank to the reunion, aren't you? I don't want to show up without someone on my arm any more than you do. So I bought Trevor a ticket. He's my date for the reunion."  
It took a while for that to sink in. Claire shook her head. "Oh no no no! Absolutely no way! You can't do that, Mara!"  
Mara blinked at how upset Claire was, amused by it. "Why not?" she said innocently.  
Claire waved at Trevor, stunned that she even had to explain. "He's..he's... an outpatient!" she whispered.  
Trevor tilted his head. "You make that sound like a _bad_ thing..."  
Mara nodded, pretending to consider Claire's statement. "Outpatient. Right. Wait... what's your point again?"  
Claire's eyes went wide in disbelief. "My point is he's crazy! He's nuts. He's... he's here!"  
Mara's brow furrowed. "Sorry. I'm not following..."  
"Mara! Trevor's an outpatient! He's under supervised psychiatric care! He can't just leave Chicago without proper supervision! What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking I like Trevor. I wanted him to be my date to the reunion. And why not? He's a great guy. I wanted to show him off. And as for him leaving Chicago without supervision, I guess it's lucky for him that he's on the same flight as his therapist. That should pretty much cover it, don't you think? Really? You do? Great. See you when we land, Claire." With a smile, she walked off, as if the matter were settled.  
Trevor looked at Claire, trying to placate her with a soothing smile. "Don't worry, Sparky! This will be fun. I'm going to speak to the pilots. You know, exchange flying stories with them... Maybe convince them to do a barrel roll. That way, hopefully the passengers will start to inadvertently bump body parts." Trevor patted Claire's stiff shoulder enthusiastically. "This is going to be a great trip, Claire! We're gonna have a blast!"  
Trevor turned and walked away. Silent the entire time, Frank sat nervously beside Claire, watching for the eruption.  
Claire seemed too stunned to yell, still dazed. She sputtered despondently. "But... but... my weekend... no Trevor... my no Trevor weekend. I should have known. Mara ruined it."  
Frank tried to comfort her. "Maybe it won't be-" he paused when she glared at him, changing his choice of words, "-completely disastrous."  
Claire stared straight ahead, not believing what had happened. "How did I piss off the gods so to the extent that I deserve this..?"  
Frank lifted her hand affectionately, holding it in his and trying to make it seem better.  
"See?" He smiled weakly. "You and Mara getting along. Was that so hard?"  
  
Trevor was in his seat and restless, feeling confined and penned in. His seat seemed so far away from Claire. He looked down at his watch with great interest, but it wasn't time yet. So he fidgeted some more. Frustrated, he looked around. He had already talked to the passengers around him. Most of them were romantic dead ends, either not wanting to be bothered or just not wanting to be bothered by him. Trevor started drumming on the chair in front of him to burn off some excess energy. The very large body of the man seated there rose, turning to look at Trevor with a glare.  
"Sorry." Trevor said, craning his head back to look up at him. "I didn't realized you were so... huge. I'll stop what I'm doing and be more like the rest of you zombies. It's ok. Return to your normal, comatose state."  
After the man had seated himself, Trevor began drumming on his knees. Quickly he stood up, stretching unnecessarily. Exhaling from boredom he sat down again, checking at his watch. A woman across the aisle noticed Trevor's nervousness, and that he kept checking his watch.  
"Hi," Trevor said to her. "I'm a little fidgety. Not used to flying indoors. Just waiting for twenty minutes to pass." He checked his watch again before looking back at her. The woman stared at him silently as if he were from another planet. Trevor tried to explain. "See, there's this friend of mine, umm, Dr. Claire Allen. Wait. Have you heard of her? Author, therapist, righteous babe, total hottie?"  
He got only a blank stare in response, so he continued.  
"Right... Anyway. She's not too happy with me right now. I was back there where she's seated, for a little while, but I guess I was... starting to get on her nerves." Trevor laughed. "Imagine that, huh?"  
The woman didn't laugh. The woman didn't anything.  
"Yeah... So Claire challenged me. She said I couldn't go twenty minutes and leave her in peace and quiet. So I said, hey, I'm the god of love, right? I can go twenty minutes with one wing tied behind my back. I can go twenty minutes with-"  
Suddenly Trevor's watch beeped.  
"Sorry that's twenty! Gotta go."  
Trevor jumped up like a racehorse out of the gate, quickly heading down the aisle and back to Claire. He moved briskly, feeling re-energized and in desperate need of a Claire fix. As he approached them, he saw Mara sitting in the aisle seat. Looking up, Mara smiled at him and pulled the headphones she had been listening to off her ears. Her face lit up, happy to see him. Trevor glanced beside Mara as he came closer... and stopped in his tracks.  
Frank and Claire were leaning close to each other as they kissed softly, quietly, unnoticed. Trevor's face fell, smile melting away as he watched them from the aisle.  
Mara's expression changed when she noticed Trevor wasn't coming any closer. Curious, she followed Trevor's gaze, looking beside her. She finally realized Claire and Frank were kissing beside her. Sadly, she looked back at Trevor with understanding in her eyes.  
Trevor looked at Mara silently, crestfallen. He knew she understood. Mara watched him in sympathy, mouth opening to offer words of comfort... but not able to think of anything.  
Trevor nodded, grateful for the attempt, but he couldn't bring himself any closer. He looked back at Frank and Claire, who were still kissing quietly and hadn't even noticed him standing there. Trevor sighed, his enthusiasm from a moment ago was gone. Sadly, he turned and walked back to his seat, realizing that maybe coming on this trip hadn't been such a good idea after all.  
After Trevor was gone, anger grew on Mara's face as she glanced at Frank and Claire. Turning away, she re-adjusted herself in her seat, purposefully jamming her elbow into Claire's unsuspecting side.  
"Mara!" Claire cried out. She broke her kiss with Frank and rubbed her ribs. "Watch it. That hurt..."  
Mara gave her a false smile. "Sorry, Claire. Didn't notice were you there. That seems to be going around..."  
Claire could tell something else was going on, but she had no idea what it was. Mara put her headphones back on, reading her book again.  
  


----- 


	5. almost ch. 5

----- 

Frank, Trevor, and Mara all waited quietly in the cavernous lobby of a fancy hotel, their luggage arrayed on the floor around them as soothing music played overhead. The music really shouldn't have bothered. Across the room, Claire was talking to the man at the reception desk.  
Frustrated, Claire leaned on the counter. "But there's got to be something!"  
The man checked his computer screen one more time, knowing full well what was on it. He shook his head at the results. "I'm sorry, Ms. Allen. There's nothing I can do."  
"But he just needs one small room! Not even a full sized room. A sub-room. A room with an inferiority complex! A room hoping someday to be promoted to a master suite! That's all! I'll even take a broom closet! A kennel? A tent? Anything?"  
Unmoved, the man shook his head again. "My apologizes but there's nothing. We're booked completely. And I'm afraid that you'll find that most of the rooms in the area are as well. It's a busy time of year."  
Claire's jaw dropped angrily, giving him an annoyed stare. "Fine... You know, people like you are why some people prefer automated tellers."  
The man smiled pleasantly, but said nothing. He wondered if he should turn up the soothing music in the lobby.  
Claire turned and walked back to everyone else, not knowing what to do. She stood in front of them with a frustrated sigh.  
Trevor smirked. "What's wrong, Claire? They weren't impressed by your degree?"  
"No, Trevor. They weren't impressed by my stowaway."  
"What happened?" Frank asked. "Was there a mix up with the reservations?"  
"No," Claire said. "No, not at all. The reservations are fine. That's not the problem. Our rooms are ready and waiting."  
Trevor sighed fondly. "Ahh. Ready and waiting. One of my favorite word combinations."  
Mara frowned at Claire, not understanding. "Then what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that we're going to have to find another hotel. They're book solid with no additional rooms to spare. I couldn't find a room for Trevor."  
Trevor nodded. "And me without my swadling clothes..."  
Claire looked at Mara pointedly. "Guess I should have taken Trevor into account back when I didn't know he was coming with us." she said, annoyed.  
Mara shook her head. "Look, We don't have to find another hotel. We're here. We've got two rooms, we'll do fine."  
Reluctantly, Claire agreed, knowing it would come to this. "I guess you're right. Mara and I will take one room while Trevor and Frank take the other." The disappointment in her voice was clear as she realized she wouldn't be spending the night with Frank after all.  
Trevor noticed. "Guess that tiny red lingerie you packed is getting bumped from its premiere performance..."  
Mara nodded at what Claire was proposing. "Absolutely not, Claire."  
Claire blinked at her. "What?"  
"You and Frank already have a room, and you're welcome to it. Trevor can stay with me."  
Claire stared at Mara in shock for a moment. "Oh no no no! There's no way!"  
Watching her, Trevor stood beside Frank and softly elbowed him in the ribs, whispering to him. "Frank, have you noticed that Claire says 'no' an awful lot?"  
Mara tilted her head at Claire's reaction, smiling innocently but ready for a fight. "Why not, Claire?"  
"You and Trevor are not sharing a room together and that's final!"  
Mara glared at her. "Wait, when were you elected goddess of the universe?"  
Trevor interrupted. "Hey, I only voted for her that one time because I thought she was cute-"  
Mara continued. "I'm not a kid, Claire. You can't tell me what to do anymore. Trevor and I are mature adults. We're both fully capable of-"  
Misunderstanding, Claire interrupted her. "Wait, just what are you implying that you and Trevor are capable of?"  
Mara looked at her, surprised she even had to explain. "Of making our own decisions. Why? What were _you_ thinking?"  
Claire shook her head. "Trevor is _NOT_ going to share a room with you Mara! I know you. I know how you are. So there's no chance in hell..."  
Mara stared at Claire coldly, and although her expression didn't change one iota, it was suddenly obvious that Mara was digging her heels in for a fight.  
Frank noticed with a sigh, having seen it all before. "Here we go..." he said wearily, putting down his bags with the knowledge that they were going to be there for awhile.  
Ignoring everything else, Mara turned on her heel and stormed over to the reception desk. Angrily, Claire followed behind her. As they approached, the man behind the desk noticed the tension between the two women and the pen in his hand stopped. He took a subconcious step back.  
Trevor tapped Frank's arm, still watching Claire and Mara. "They're not going to fight, roll around on the floor, get sweaty, and rip off each other's clothing, are they? Because if they are, I'd really like to get a camera..."  
Mara walked up to the man behind the desk, smiling at him sweetly. Claire was right at her side, looking ready to spit nails.   
Mara leaned on the counter. "Excuse me. Hi. I'm Mara Allen. You have room reservations for us?"  
The man swallowed. "Umm...yes?"  
"Two rooms, right? About the second room. The adjacent room. Who's name is that room registered to, exactly?" Mara looked over at Claire, waiting for the answer.  
The man looked down at his computer screen. "That room is registered to one Mara Allen."  
"I see. And how was that room paid for?"  
"That room was paid for by a credit card registered to Mara Allen."  
Mara turned to the man. "Really? To me? So since I registered and paid for the room, I have complete discretion as to who I allow to stay in that room with me, don't I? Say for instance... certain _sisters_."  
"Of course, Ms. Allen."  
Mara smiled triumphantly at Claire. "Thank you very much. That's all I needed to hear." She turned and walked back to Frank and Trevor.  
Claire stayed at the desk, looking back and forth and trying to decide who she was angrier at, Mara or the receptionist. When she couldn't decide, she finally followed Mara with an angry grunt.  
Mara bent down to pick up her bags from where she had left them. She walked past Frank and Trevor, not breaking stride. "Come on, Trevor. You're staying with me."  
The two men began to pick up their bags as well, happy it was settled. They were walking towards the elevators when they stopped and looked behind them. Claire still stood in the middle of the lobby, not budging.  
She looked at all three of them. "No," she stated simply.  
Collectively, they all let out a disappointed sigh, seeing the argument wasn't over and putting down their bags again. Mara crossed her arms stubbornly before she turned and faced Claire.  
"Exactly why not, Claire?" Mara asked.  
"You and Trevor are not spending the night together in the same room, Mara." Her voice was soft and hard, but somewhere deep down, it was almost desperate.  
Frank's brow furrowed, surprised at how intensely Claire was reacting to this. "What's the big problem? Why can't they share a room?"  
"Why?" Claire stared at him, incredulous that he would take Mara's side in this. "Why? You're asking why?"  
Trevor sighed. "Claire, we're all adults here. I'm sure we can handle this in a-" he cleared his throat and grinned at Mara, knowing full well that Claire was watching, "-purely adult manner."  
Mara smiled back at him. "My thoughts exactly. What's wrong with two adults sleeping in the same room?"  
Claire felt uncomfortable. "Well, because... well, you're a... you're a..." Claire motioned vaguely at Mara's body. "You know. And Trevor's a... he's a..."  
Trevor leaned forward, straining for her answer. Finally, he finished her sentence himself. "-a god?" he offered.  
Claire glared at him. "-a self deluded egotistical man!"  
Trevor blinked to himself. "Wow. Isn't that redundant?"  
Mara nodded. "We don't need you to be our chaperone, Claire. You and I are a little less than a year apart in age, and Trevor's a couple of thousand years older than either of us."  
Claire scoffed. "Yeah, and the easter bunny won gold at the Munich Olympics-"  
Mara continued. "My point is that we're fully capable of deciding whether to control or not control ourselves. The rest is really, very much _none_ of your business. Trevor and I will do fine."  
"Mara, you can't! You just can't, OK? You know that Trevor's not just another guy. He's... different. Look, I'm his physician, he's my patient, and I know what's best for him."  
Mara looked at her. "I wasn't aware that Trevor's psychological regimen required him to have a babysitter."  
"It doesn't. It's just that-"  
"Then stop being a baby and let him make his own decisions. Let go of him, Claire. Let Trevor live his own life without you always trying to fix him. And you live yours. Are you saying he needs his therapist's approval on everything he does?"  
"Of course not! Trevor's a grown-"  
Mara turned to him. "Trevor, would you mind it if you roomed with me so I don't have to share a room with little Miss Can't be Wrong?"  
Trevor smiled at the look in Claire's eyes. "I wouldn't mind at all, Mara. Sounds like fun."  
Mara bit her lip slightly, considering. "Hmm. That all depends on you..."  
Claire protested again. "But you can't! You-"  
Frank touched Claire's arm. "You just said Trevor can decide for himself. So I assume there are no professional objections. Are there.. _other_, reasons why you don't want him to?"  
Claire looked into Frank's eyes, mind racing as she tried to find an excuse to stop this. In the end, she couldn't. "No. No... there's no other reason."  
Frank and Claire held the gaze between them for a few moments, before Frank looked away.  
Mara smiled, satisfied. "Great. Me and Trevor will go get settled in. Besides, you should thank me, Claire. Guess you'll get the chance to premiere that little red outfit of yours tonight after all."  
"Hey, if there's a show, I call shotgun!" Trevor lifted his hand into the air for a moment, but thinking better of it under all of their glares, he pulled it down and changed the subject. "Umm... there's still the little problem of me not having any clothes to wear..."  
Mara reached in to her purse and pulled out an expensive looking credit card, handing it to him. "Personally, I wouldn't consider that a problem, but here. This should cover it. I'm the one who invited you, so don't worry about the cost. Of course if you're uncomfortable with that and your pride insists on being a _guy_ about it... then you can pay me back when we get to Chicago."  
Claire's eyes widened slightly when she saw the expensive credit card. Apparently Mara's singing career was going better than she had ever bothered to mention to her.  
Trevor took the card. "Thanks. This is very cool. The gods of Olympus are in your debt. Which means... I'll pay you back in Chicago."  
Mara smiled, shaking her head. "The male ego never fails. Don't worry about it, Trevor." Mara intentionally reached out to rub her fingers along the fringe of Claire's expensive coat. "It's only money."  
Mara turned and picked up her worn luggage bags, heading to her room whether Claire objected or not.  
Trevor tapped the credit card against his palm. "Guess the god of love's going shopping. Is there a Parthenon Gap anywhere around?"  
Frank had been quiet for sometime, looking over at Claire with an almost sad expression on his face. Suddenly he spoke up. "Trevor, mind if I come along?"  
Trevor blinked in surprise, not expecting that. "Umm... sure. Sure. Why not. Two guys on the prowl. Not... not a problem." He took a breath, never having spent time with Frank before. "Ok... Come on, Frank in further. Let's go find the golden fleece."  
  
Frank and Trevor were alone as they walked through the crowded interior of the clothing store, passing racks of racks of clothing all around them. Without breaking stride, Trevor was picking various shirts and pants off the racks and pulling them into his arms.  
He spoke softly to himself as he picked them out. "Want it, have it, need it. Want it, have it, need it. Ooohh... _LOVE_ it." Trevor took on an effeminate voice as he modeled the shirt for Frank. "Does this shirt make me look fat?"  
Frank watched him, still amazed at how quickly Trevor was making his selections. "Trevor, are you just picking these randomly?"  
"Yeah. Everything looks good on me."  
"Except apparently, humility."  
Trevor smiled, already on the move again. "Occupational hazard of being a god. Humility would just bring me one step closer to-" Trevor winced, "_humanity_."  
A very attractive woman suddenly slinked by, very blond, very tanned, very short skirt. Both men's eyes tracked her instantly across the store.  
Trevor nodded. "Still, there is some humanity I wouldn't mind stepping closer to."  
"Like Claire?" Frank asked.  
Trevor smiled. "Sure I like Claire. She's a lot of fun. Except when she's being so bossy. Tends to cramps a love god's style."  
Following behind him, Frank smiled and shook his head. "You really do believe you're Cupid, don't you?"  
Trevor shrugged. "Somebody has to. Believe me, I'll be the god of love until the day I... well, don't die. Umm, Frank could you hold these for a second?" Distracted by something he saw across the store, Trevor shoved the clothes he was carrying into Frank's arms, leaving him standing there as he walked towards what he had seen.  
A female employee was working at a cash register when she looked up as Trevor touched her arm. He flashed her his best smile. "Hi," he said, "Great store you have here. I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."  
Frank watched Trevor from where he stood, calmly amused when he realized what Trevor was doing.  
"I need your help with something," Trevor was telling the woman. "Do you see that gentleman over there?"  
The woman's eyes followed where Trevor pointed. Several aisles away, a man was wandering through the store, browsing through various clothes. The woman nodded. "Yeah. I recognize him. He's sort of a regular."  
Trevor nodded, pretending he knew that all along. "A regular. Right. Anyway, he's a friend of mine, and he's constantly telling me that he _only_ wants to be helped by you. Just you. Nobody else but you. Shoop boop bee doo, if you know what I mean. He only comes to this store because you're here, but he's kinda shy and too embarrassed to ask for you all by himself. But, me and him go way back, so I thought I'd help him out. I owe the guy, you know? If you could just go over there and help him find what he's looking for, you won't regret it. Worst case, you'll probably get a sale out of the deal, and best case, who knows what else could happen. But don't tell him I told you, ok? He'd never let me use his summer house in Paris again..."  
Frank looked over at the man Trevor was talking about, knowing full well that Trevor had never met that man in his life. He turned back to the cash register.  
Trevor and the female employee were still talking quietly, sharing a laugh. She leaned in and whispered to him. "Really? I had no idea he felt that way. Thanks for telling me, Mr...?"  
"It's Trevor. And it's not a problem, glad to help. Go get him, tiger."  
Smiling triumphantly, Trevor walked back to Frank as the woman slowly walked across the store and, being as subtle as possible, started up a conversation. Trevor looked over his shoulder and blinked in shock when he saw the man he had pointed out to her walking unexpectedly out the door. He turned around, finding the woman he had been speaking to talking to a different man entirely, having misunderstood.  
Trevor started to walk back. "No, no! That's the wrong one..."  
Frank reached up and grabbed Trevor's arm, pulling him away. "Come on, Trevor. Let's go"  
"But that's the wrong guy! That's not the-... oh, hades!"  
"You never let up, do you?" Frank smiled at him as they moved across the store. "How do you know, Trevor? They're both total strangers to you. You've never even seen them before. How do you know who belongs with who?"  
Trevor shrugged. "I just know. I can't explain love. No one can. Not even cute but repressed brunette psycologists. It's just a feeling. And on the very rare occasions when I don't get that feeling-" Trevor looked up, and a smile grew on his face when he saw that the woman he had been talking to was laughing with the man she was now standing in front of, obviously enjoying his company. "... then sometimes blind luck works. Come on, Frank. Let's get out of here."  
  
Carrying bags of clothes, Frank and Trevor walked down the sidewalk on their way back to the hotel. As they walked neither said anything, not really used to each other's company. Frank's eyes were on the sidewalk passing beneath them, his thoughts held by an introspective mood.  
"Trevor, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why aren't you with someone, Trevor?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean... why is it that love's greatest advocate isn't in love himself?"  
"Who says I'm not?"  
Frank looked over at him, and Trevor brushed off the comment with a false laugh. "Ha. I'm just kidding. No, I'm too busy to fall in love. A deity's work is never done, right?"  
Frank watched him with a smile. "Surely you're not telling me you haven't been attracted to a woman once or twice. For instance, that blond in the store..."  
"By the gods! Are you kidding me? Of course I've been attracted. You don't know how hard it's been. Have you seen the women down here on earth? Some of them could melt butter off an igloo. I don't know how anyone gets any work done down here. Actually, I don't know how anyone gets _anything_ done down here."  
"Anyone you're attracted to in particular?"  
Trevor seemed skeptical. "Wait. Did Claire put you up to this?"  
Frank blinked. "Why do you ask?"  
"She put you up to this, didn't she? Look, if the person you're talking about is Mara-"  
Frank interrupted him softly. "Claire didn't put me up to this, and the person I'm talking about isn't Mara."  
Trevor paused, suddenly nervous as he stopped on the sidewalk. "Then I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
Frank didn't pause. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I think you're attracted to Claire."  
Dumbstruck, Trevor stood there silently, looking away.  
Without a hint of anger, Frank continued. "What exactly do you feel for Claire, Trevor?"  
Uncomfortable, Trevor didn't answer. He tried to make light of the question as they started walking again. "Well... of course I'm attracted to Claire. She's kinda, sorta, totally gorgeous. I'm a guy. What guy wouldn't be? Well, Oedipus wouldn't. But that's because of his 'eye problem'. And that strange recurring mother fetish of his..."  
"You didn't answer my question, Trevor."  
"I... I thought I did. Let's face it. Your girlfriend's a babe. There. I said it."  
Frank laughed softly. "Ok. We can agree on that."  
"Ok, then."  
"But we both know that's got nothing to do with what I was talking about."  
Trevor didn't say anything, as they both walked several more steps.  
"Trevor, why haven't you asked Claire out on a date? I mean a real date. Just you and her."  
Trevor still felt uncomfortable. "Because there's nothing between us. Look, she's my doctor. I'm her patient. Believe me, I should know this since she's drilled it into my head often enough. Her professional ethics would never allow it. Besides, I'm not her type. Haven't you snuck a peek at the book she's writing about me? She thinks I'm a nut."  
Frank chuckled softly. "No she doesn't. She's... very fond of you. She talks about you all the time. She's actually, sometimes, very complimentary about you. I know she... cares about you a lot."  
Trevor didn't know what to say. "Well..."  
Frank spoke softly. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
Trevor exhaled, having heard enough of Frank's blunt words. He stopped and turned to face him. "Wait a second. Why are you telling me this?"  
Frank looked at Trevor, eyes full of sincerity, and a little sadness. "Because I love her. Because I love her too much to stand in her way."  
Trevor looked at him closely, trying to make him see. He touched his shoulder. "Frank, you have nothing to worry about. You're not standing in her way. She loves you. You two belong together."  
With that, Trevor turned and continued to walk towards the hotel. Frank stayed where he was as he watched Trevor leave, lost in his own thoughts and not knowing what to think.  
  


----- 


	6. almost ch. 6

----- 

Claire was alone in her hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bed with the phone nestled against her ear. She was talking with Jaclyn back in Chicago as she waited for Frank and Trevor to get back.  
"Yeah, Trevor's here with me, Jaclyn. Mara's brilliant idea to bring him along. So tell Champ not to worry. Trevor hasn't disappeared, or become _more_ insane, or magically transported back to Olympus on the backs of satyrs, or anything. Unfortunately..."  
Jaclyn smiled as she walked across the living room of her small apartment back in Chicago. "That's good to know. Champ's been looking for him all day. I'll tell him the next time I see him." Jaclyn's face seemed happier for a second as she thought about Champ.  
Claire heard it in her voice. "Hey. How are things going between you and Champ?"  
"Fine. I got his retaliation to the dozen roses I sent him."  
Claire smiled excitedly. "Really? What was it?"  
"_Two_ dozen roses, _two_ boxes of chocolates, _and_ a bouquet of balloons..." Jaclyn said.  
"Oh." Claire could hear the disappointment in Jaclyn's voice. "But that's good, isn't it? He's definitely still interested."  
Jaclyn nodded. "Yeah it's sweet, but I was hoping for something a little more... personal. To up the ante, you know? Typical guy thinking. You send him a dozen roses, he sends you two. I wanted this to be more than just finding out how much he can spend. Besides, if all this candy keeps getting delivered, I'm going to turn into a blimp." Jaclyn grabbed a chocolate out of one of the boxes and popped it into her mouth.  
"Just understand that he's trying, Jaclyn. He's doing his best to get closer to you. I mean, let's face it. Champ's a great guy, but we both know he's not the most romantically skilled person in the world. Still, he's persistent. Be patient with him."  
Jaclyn smiled. "If he's trying to get closer to me, I wish he'd take the express lane. I don't know exactly how patient I can be..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Jaclyn put another chocolate slowly into her mouth. "How can I put this, Claire. Have you ever felt like you've... gone so long without it that you're just going to explode?"  
Claire smiled. "Oh. _That._" She nodded, knowing what Jaclyn was talking about. "Just be patient and don't rush him. It could backfire if you push Champ too fast."  
"Claire, all I know is that if this keeps up I'm going to be putting some battery exec's kids through college."  
Claire laughed again. "You sound like you've been around Trevor too much."  
Now it was Jaclyn who smiled. "Or maybe you haven't been around him enough."  
"Yeah, the day the pope turns Jewish..." Claire replied.  
Jaclyn looked at the many flowers Champ had sent her. "I hear he might convert. Still, next time I think I'll send Champ something a little... _different_. Sort of shake things up."  
"Uhh-ohh. I recognize that voice." Claire teased."Champ had better watch himself. Don't go overboard, Jaclyn. But try to have fun."  
Jaclyn smiled, considering what she had in mind. "Definitely. The same goes for you."  
Claire sighed. "That's not very likely. What with Trevor and Mara sharing a hotel room."  
In her apartment, Jaclyn stopped in mid stride. "Trevor and Mara are doing what?"  
Claire looked up as the door to her room opened and Frank walked in. "Never mind," she said. "Look, Frank just got back. I've got to go. I'll tell you all about it later."  
"But what do you mean that Trevor and Mara-"  
"Good-bye, Jaclyn."  
"But-" Jaclyn grunted when Claire hung up, annoyed and wanting more information. She stood in her apartment for several seconds, before feeling the sudden frustarting need to pop _two_ chocolates into her mouth. She realized what she was doing and stopped.  
"God I need a boyfriend..." she said.  
Claire rose from the bed and walked over to Frank, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Frank. Hi. So... did you and Trevor get what you wanted?"  
Still thinking about his talk with Trevor, Frank nodded, softly touching her face."Yeah. I think so."  
"Great." Claire's voice was awkward somehow as she inhaled quietly. "That's-that's... great. Where... umm, where is Trevor?"  
"He's in Mara's room."  
"Oh." Claire nodded, embarrassed. "In Mara's room. Right."  
Frank kissed her again. "Look, it's getting late. I'm going to try to shower some of this jet lag off of me."  
Claire smiled at him. "Ok. I'll be waiting."  
When Frank had disappeared into the shower, Claire took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. After a few moments, she couldn't keep her eyes from travelling to the wall behind her bed, the wall where Mara's room was. _Trevor and Mara's room,_ she corrected herself. Looking away, she sat there silently and tried not to think about it.  
  
Trevor was in Mara's room, putting away his newly purchased clothing into the rooms empty dresser drawers. Mara was out of sight and the quiet room whispered with the sounds of her shower running. The one window in the room was curtained, night concealed behind it as it became later in the evening. Trevor tried to concentrate only on taking his clothes out of their bags, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes off of the bed the bags rested on. The only bed in the room. He did his best to keep busy and not to think about it, but his eyes kept going back to the bed, none the less.  
"So tell me, Trevor," Mara called out from the shower. "Did you find everything you needed for the weekend?"  
"Yeah," he answered, still glancing nervously at the bed as he put his clothes away. "Yeah. Thank's again for all this. I'll pay you back for everything. I promise."  
"Don't worry about it. I meant it when I told you that it's all on me." Mara said, out of view. Suddenly Trevor heard the shower turn off and he stopped in mid-step. As he heard her getting out of the shower, his mind began to wander. He tried not to picture what she must look like at that exact moment. Mara called out again.  
"Did you and Frank get along?" she asked.  
"Sure. We got along fine. No problem. Why wouldn't we?"  
Mara seemed cautiously amused. "Oh. It's nothing really. I just thought he'd be a little jealous." Her voice shook occasionally, and Trevor knew it was because she was busy drying her body.  
He swallowed at the thought. "No, I really don't think I'm Frank's type." His eyes travelled again to the bed in the room, as he called out to her, his voice sounding nervous. "Umm... Mara?"  
"What?"  
Mara walked out of the restroom, a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still wet against her forehead, and she was drying it with another towel. Trevor averted his eyes when he saw how little she was wearing. Mara didn't seem to notice, still looking at him.  
"What is it, Trevor?"  
"Well..." Trevor decided he really needed to keep putting away his clothes, thankful for the diversion. Otherwise he knew he'd be sorely tempted to stare. "It's nothing. Just that... Well, I've been wondering about the... you know, sleeping arrangements."   
Mara smiled when she saw how nervous he was, and how hard he was trying not to look at her. She dropped the towel she held in her hand onto the bed. The other one was still wrapped around her as she stepped closer. "Really? What about them."  
"It's no big deal... I mean I-I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about it. I'm perfectly willing to sleep on the floor."  
"Umm-hmm." Mara enjoyed how flustered Trevor seemed at her being so close, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She pushed some still wet hair from her forehead with a smile.  
"Or... we could-" Trevor inhaled, feeling her near, "-we could flip to see who gets the floor."  
"The floor could be good. Nice and wide..."  
"But not as comfortable as the bed," Trevor pointed out.  
"Hmm, You're a traditionalist. Do you prefer the bed?"  
Trevor blinked, not understanding. "What?"  
Mara smiled. "Nothing."  
Trevor nodded, before turning to put away the last of his clothes, very, very slowly. He continued to speak, taking his time, not facing her. "Or we could sleep head to toe. Claire seems to think that's 'safe' for some reason."  
"Trevor, don't worry about the sleeping arrangements." Mara said softly as she stepped closer. He was still turned away from her and she watched him intently as her hand slid up to the knot holding the towel around her. Silently she pulled it loose, letting it slip down her body.  
Trevor finally turned around just as the towel dropped to the floor, stopping him instantly in his tracks. He stood there frozen when he saw Mara naked before him.  
Mara looked tenderly into his eyes, confident. But unable to hide the yearning in her gaze, a yearning which was clear to see. She knew she was exposing herself in more ways than one. Her voice was soft. "Trevor, I think we'll come up with something..."  
Stunned, Trevor's eyes rose slowly up her body. Mara was beautiful. Completely beautiful from head to toe. His mouth hung partially open in shock. She was a vision, alluring beyond belief. Her soft skin seemed so... close. Suddenly he looked up, blushing. "Umm..." Trevor took a step backwards, scrambling, arms reaching blindly out to grab a spare pillow and bedsheet off the bed, looking at her.  
"What's wrong, Trevor?" Mara asked, amused.  
"Nothing. It's nothing-" Trevor forced himself to look into Mara's eyes, and only her eyes, as he backed up. He inadvertently bumped a table, and was forced to grab a tettering lamp before it fell, causing him to drop his pillow. At that moment, he understood exactly how the lamp felt. Trevor bent down to pick the pillow off of the floor, eyes drawn to her again before he looked away. He really hoped he wasn't staring, because he wouldn't have known if he was. "I just... I just think that it would be better if I... slept in the hallway."  
Mara nodded and bit her lower lip, smiling at his reaction. She made no attempt to cover herself. Trevor stumbled his way backwards towards the door, having trouble walking for some reason. Mara liked how flustered she had made him. She picked up the smaller towel she had dropped onto the bed and continued to dry her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Trevor.  
"That's a sweet offer, Trevor" she said. "But I really don't mind at all if you sleep in here. If it makes you feel better, we could go head to toe. Which... could be fun in itself."  
"No, that's ok." Trevor backed into the door loudly, still facing her. He struggled to open it until her remembered that doors used something or other called a doorknob. "Whoa. Look at that. I forgot how to use a door for a second. See you have to turn this little round thing for it to open..."  
Mara smiled. "I did not know that, Trevor."  
"Absolutely true. Swear to me. Yeah. Thank's for the offer, Mara. It's really..." he looked down at her body, "_Really,_ nice. But-but I'll be fine out in the hallway."  
Mara nodded, still amused. "I understand, Trevor. I'll leave the door unlocked. You know, in case you change your mind."  
Sliding to the wall, Trevor pushed the door open slightly with his hand, trying not to drop his pillow and blanket again. He nodded nervously. "Umm, sure. I'll... I'll give it some thought. With my luck, probably all night..."  
Not turning his back on her, Trevor finally managed to squeeze his way out, eyes still on her. Mara nodded happily and began to turn away, until Trevor suddenly popped his head back into the room.  
"Mara..."  
"Yes, Trevor?"  
"Could you... not mention this to Claire? I really don't want her to know that I slept out in the hallway. Since I am the god of love, it would ruin my reputation."  
Mara laughed softly, still not covering herself as she smiled at him. "Sure, Trevor. She won't hear a word of it from me."  
"Umm... thanks. Good night, Mara."  
"Good night, Trevor. And almost a very good night."  
Trevor closed the door quickly before he could change his mind. A trailing section of the bedsheet he carried became wedged between the closed door and the wall, until it was tugged several times, slipping past the doorframe and out of sight.  
With Trevor gone, Mara picked up the towel at her feet and wrapped it around her. She smiled and exhaled contentedly. Finally she turned and moved off to see what she was going to wear to bed.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Trevor tossed himself down onto the floor at the foot of Mara's doorway. The carpeted hallway stretched in either direction around him as he lay there, the hall empty and brightly lit. Trevor punched his pillow a little harder than he had to, trying to fluff it up before laying down again. Grabbing the bedsheet, he covered himself for a moment before he bit the edge between his teeth softly, picturing Mara in his mind. Trevor pulled the sheet tighter around him, sprawled on the floor. But somehow, he couldn't get settled, tossing and turning uncomfortably.  
Inside the now darkened bedroom, Mara slipped between the bedsheets with a smile, dressed in some plain, baggy pajamas that she had brought. She exhaled as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her eyes travelled to the thin bar of light at the bottom of her hotel room door. It shifted and moved with Trevor laying restlessly just beyond it. Mara shrugged happily, putting her head down on the pillow. She went to sleep almost instantly, wondering if she would have any good dreams tonight.  
Outside, Trevor still tossed and turned on the carpet in the bright hallway, not able to get comfortable. He punched his pillow to no avail, dropping his head onto it with a moan. He kept picturing Mara. It was going to be a long night.  
As Trevor fidgeted in the hallway, the lights were off in Claire's bedroom. The luggage and clothing was packed away and everything was quiet. Claire was dressed simply for bed as she lay beside Frank, who was already asleep. The red lingerie was no where in sight. She couldn't get to sleep, occasionally straining to hear through the wall to Mara's room. Sighing, she told herself not to sit up, not to put her ear to the wall. But then she did all that anyway. Listening carefully for several moments, she thought she heard something. She could just make out the sound of... bedsheets rustling. With a frustrated sigh, she dropped her head back onto her pillow, trying to go to sleep. But listening again, she couldn't help but hear moving bedsheets that weren't her own.  
Outside, Trevor still tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep himself as he lay on the floor, his sheet shifting over him. He moaned restlessly, squinting up at the bright ceiling lights above him, before turning his head to the wall and covering it with his pillow.  
Claire shifted to her other side, but sleep wouldn't come. She couldn't stop thinking about Trevor and Mara in the next room. Was that a moan she had just heard? Claire tossed uncomfortably, and the sound of it was almost loud in the quiet room. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
Frank lay motionless beside Claire, turned away from her and still apparently asleep. But if she had looked more closely, Claire would have noticed that he was fully awake, eyes wide open. He listened to Claire's unease beside him, knowing full well the cause.  
  
The next morning, Trevor was awakened by the sound of a hotel room door being unlocked. Lying on the floor, he slowly looked up in a daze until he realized the sound was coming from Claire's room. Someone was coming out.  
Frantically, Trevor rose to his feet, not wanting to be seen sleeping in the hallway. He scrambled to pick up the sheet and pillow he had slept on, his shirt long since discarded on the floor beside them after he had taken it off in the middle of the night. Just as he grabbed the door to Mara's room, the door to Claire's room began to open. Seeing he was out of time, Trevor shoved his shirt, bedsheet, and pillow through Mara's partially open door in a frenzy of arms and fabric, breathing heavily. He pulled his arms quickly back as Claire stepped out into the hallway. Trevor yawned in what he hoped was a casual manner, still panting slightly from his exertion.  
Claire stopped in mid-step when she saw Trevor there, shirtless and breathing heavily in front of Mara's partially open door. He was obviously faking a yawn. Her smile dissappeared at the sight, not wanting to believe what she was seeing, wondering if her suspicions about last night were true. But those feelings quickly turned to anger and her jaw hardened as she walked over to him, trying to stay calm.  
"Good morning, Trevor." she said cooly.  
Trevor looked over, acting as if he had just stepped out himself. "Oh. I didn't see you there, Claire. Good morning, Sparky."  
Standing next to him, Claire leaned slightly and peeked through Mara's partially open door. The sheets on the bed were rumpled. A pillow was discarded on the floor. Another bedsheet was draped wildly over a table and across a lamp from where Trevor had thrown it. His shirt lay crumpled over the back of a chair beside the bed. It looked like a hurricane had blown through. Mara was nowhere to be seen.  
As her eyes travelled over the scene, an empty space seemed to open inside her, and her expression fell even more. She felt helpless to stop an unexpected aching feeling from appearing suddenly, deep in her chest. And she didn't know why. A quiet anger settled over her again at the scene in front of her as she shoved her tongue against her cheek. Nodding dangerously, she fixed Trevor with a cold stare.  
"So I take it you had a good night, Trevor?"  
He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, a good night. A busy night. Funny thing is, I'm probably more tired now then when I went to bed." Trevor chuckled once, trying unsuccessfully to laugh it off. He wasn't going to give Claire the satisfaction of knowing what had really happened. Claire just glared at him, feeling that he had betrayed her somehow.  
They both looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, neither thinking of what to say. As she looked sadly at him, Claire didn't know what to feel. And she couldn't have explained it even if she had. She was angry of course, but she was suddenly... crushed.  
Trevor watched her silently, almost as if he could feel the emotions dancing across her face. Suddenly he felt bad about lying to her. All the teasing he and Mara had done at her expense didn't seem like such a good idea any more. He could see in her eyes how much he had upset her, something he had never wanted to do. So he decided to tell her the truth.  
"Claire, I-" he began.  
Suddenly Mara came out of her hotel room, and threw her arms around Trevor's bare shoulders as she stood behind him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"Thank you for last night, Trevor," she said happily into his ear, before looking up and pretending to notice Claire there for the first time. "Oh. Hello, Claire."  
Claire glared at Mara but said nothing. She looked back at Trevor, giving him a wounded look, as if wondering how he could have done this.  
Trevor kept his eyes on her, wanting to explain, but not knowing why there was any real reason why it should even matter to her. Why did Claire have that look on her face?  
Before Trevor could speak, Mara kissed him warmly on the neck. "I had a great time, Trevor. But I'm not finished with you yet."  
Mara pulled Trevor back into her hotel room with a giggle, closing the door behind them. Claire was left alone in the hallway, fuming silently to herself and wondering how it had come to this. Wondering why she even cared if it had. Trevor, involved with her sister. Trevor and Mara. Together. She would never have imagined it even in her worst... Claire shook her head. She knew it made her angry to think about them together, but it also made her something else. It made her... hurt. Hurt somewhere deep inside. Because now everything was different. Like she had lost something. Something she hadn't know she had to lose.  
Sadly, Claire exhaled and closed her eyes, lowering her head as she stood in the empty hallway... alone.  
  


----- 


	7. almost ch. 7

----- 

A floating mass of colorful streamers was arched across the ceiling of the high school gymnasium, partially obscuring the metal rafters above to give the room a more festive look. The late afternoon San Jose sky glowed blue through a small row of windows looking into the well lit room, windows built near the ceiling high above the polished hardwood floor. The gymnasium was filled with music as people moved through the crowded room, laughing, talking, dancing, getting re-acquainted with old friends who had inevitably become a little older. Around the perimeter was a ring of food and tables. And above all a mirrored ball spun slowly, sending specks of light spinning around the bright room, barely visible.  
Claire entered through the open double doors with Frank on her arm. She smiled slowly and looked up, her eyes glittering. Her old school was just like she had remembered it, as if this place existed somehow outside of time. But everything seemed smaller as well, almost like an echo of it's former self. As she stood there on that floor, her thoughts raced back to her senior prom. Marissa, Patty, Geena, Joanne, all of her friends had been there with her. She remembered later that night finding Heather crying out in the parking lot and talking with her for hours as she tried to comfort her. In the end they had gone off for french fries, and somehow that had made Heather feel better. She wondered if any of them were here this year.  
It had been a strange experience walking through the hallways of her old school, remembering. Realizing how much time had really passed and how different she was now than she was back then. She was like the school around her, inexplainably different, yet the same. Some things never changed.  
Frank stood beside her, holding her arm as Claire took it all in. He was dressed in a rich, dark suit that made him look very, very attractive. Smiling at him with excitement, Claire reached out and adjusted his tie, thinking to herself that he was the most handsome man in the room.  
"You look really great, Frank." She said with a smile as she pulled her hands back. "I'm sure every woman in the room is wondering right this moment who that handsome hunk is that just walked in."  
Frank smiled back at her. "Or... they're wondering who that lucky bastard is who just walked in on the arm of Claire Allen."  
"He's my lucky bastard. My lucky bastard with the silver tongue." Claire pulled his face to hers, kissing him. "And I'm not sharing him with anyone."  
Suddenly two women came screaming out of the crowd, crying out with glee as they approached.  
"Claire!"  
With a good natured smile, Claire reluctantly broke her kiss and dropped her head, sighing at having been interrupted. She turned away from Frank as the two women finally reached her and pulled her out of his arms, hugging her tightly.  
"Claire! I'm glad you made it!" a short woman with reddish brown, curly hair said. "We haven't heard from you since Chicago. How have you been?"  
"Hello, Marissa." Claire said, happy to see her. She turned to the other woman too, a slender brunette with blue eyes. "Geena, hi. How are you? It's been too long."  
Geena smiled as she hugged her. "It has been too long, Claire. Since the party. But, hopefully this time we'll meet under better circumstances. That Bachlorette party you threw was... something else."  
Marissa laughed, her curly hair bouncing. "That's putting it mildly. Wasn't that a disaster..."  
Nodding, Claire pulled back from Geena. "Yeah, it was rough. But maybe it was for the best. Getting it all out into the open when it did. Is... Joanne here?" She asked softly.  
Geena nodded. "Yes she is. Hopefully she's gotten over the whole failed engagement thing. But that might be a little hard, since..." She looked over at Marissa.  
"What?" Claire asked. "What is it?"  
"Heather and Ben are here," Marissa said. "...together."  
Claire winced. "Ouch. Well. I guess they were bound to run into each other eventually."  
Geena scowled, obviously not as forgiving. "I'm surprised Heather and Ben even had the nerve to come at all..."  
Claire spoke calmly, defending them a little. "Maybe they just don't want to hide any more."  
Geena wasn't convinced. "Still..."  
Claire brightened. "Still, we should move on to happier things. I don't see Patty? Is she here? Did she make it?"  
Marissa nodded. "She's around here somewhere, showing off her new British boyfriend. But I'm definetly more interested in talking about other things..." She pushed past Claire to walk up to Frank, a sparkle in her eyes. "Who is this total babe that you came with, Claire? Is this you're pulitzer prize? Is this Alex?"  
Claire seemed embarrassed. "No, Alex is long gone. This is Frank."  
Marissa looked him over with a slow appreciative gaze. "Hmm. Not bad at all. Leave it to Claire to move from one gorgeous guy to another. Hello Frank, I'm Marissa. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he took it.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Marissa," he said politely.  
Geena nodded, standing beside Marissa. "He is a looker, Claire. Speaking of which, you didn't happen to bring that gloriously built bald man with you from Chicago, did you?" She looked around.  
Claire laughed softly. "No Geena. No strippers this time."  
"Damn..." Geena sounded disappointed.  
"Frank, in case you haven't figured it out yet, this bag of hormones standing beside Marissa is Geena," Claire said. "Along with Joanne and a few others, Geena and Marissa were some of my closest friends in high school."  
"The pleasure is mine, Geena." Frank said, shaking her hand.  
Geena looked down at her hand as he held it. "I'm about to say the same..."  
Claire looked into the crowd, and saw another woman heading towards them. Her face brightened even more. "And quickly approaching is a fourth, perpetually tardy and obviously inebriated, member of our little troupe. Patty! Hi! It's good to see you!" Claire laughed like... well, a schoolgirl.  
A blond woman with brown eyes joined them, holding a drink in one hand as she hugged Claire warmly. "Stop telling stories like that about me, Claire. People will believe you."  
"Only because they're true." Marissa teased.  
"Patty, this is my boyfriend, Frank."  
"Wow." Patty said when she looked at him.  
Frank smiled at her nervously, starting to feel very much like some raw meat that had just fallen into a lionesses' den. "Umm... hello Patty."  
Patty looked him over. "Claire did always get the cream of the Y-chromosome crop. So Frank. What do you do for a living?" She asked.  
Claire lowered her eyes and rubbed her neck slightly, knowing what was coming. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank noticed her reaction, but he continued.  
"I'm a carpenter."  
"Perfect," Geena purred excitedly, waving herself as if cooling off. "I think my fantasies just skipped a beat."  
  
Behind Claire and her small group, Mara and Trevor finally walked into the gymnasium, arm in arm. Mara was dressed simply but beautifully, looking very attractive. Trevor watched her, realizing how true that was. He was dressed well too, but like Mara, not excessively formal, maintaining a casual but elegant air. That he and Mara shared the same sensibilities in how they dressed was a pleasant surprise.  
As Trevor looked down at her arm on his, he couldn't deny that he liked it there. He was genuinely attracted to Mara. And since Mara and Claire had been avoiding each other like pariahs all day, he'd been lucky enough to have her company. All the time he had spent with her over the past few days was finally affecting him. He was starting to see things in a new light. Like how it was ok to enjoy having Mara on his arm.  
Mara smiled at Trevor affectionately, not really paying attention to anyone else in the room. She had been thinking about him all day. Trevor was like no one she had ever met. Her interest in him was far more genuine than just an easy excuse to annoy Claire. She had felt it from the beginning. She couldn't deny it. There was something else there. She liked him more than she wanted to admit to herself. But in that moment, she wouldn't have traded places with anyone in the room.  
Trevor looked at her. "You look beautiful, Mara."  
"Thank you, Trevor. Coming from the god of love, that's quite a compliment."  
Trevor looked around as she said that. "You're not embarrassed by that?"  
"Trevor, I've seen what kind of person you are. You're more genuine in your delusion than most people are in their 'realities'. I'd never be ashamed of you, Trevor."  
As they stopped, just beyond the entrance, Mara and Trevor noticed Claire nearby, surrounded by her friends. Claire looked over and unexpectedly caught Mara's gaze, but she turned angrily away as if not wanting to look at her.  
Claire's friends were still cooing over Frank.  
"So, dating a carpenter. That's sort of a switch for you, isn't it Claire?" Patty asked.  
"Yes it is," Claire said softly, but she couldn't help but touch her neck again, uncomfortable.  
"Claire," Geena said excitedly, getting an idea. "Can I borrow him sometime?"  
"No, Geena. You may not." Claire said.  
"Oh come on! I have some things I'd _really_ like him to fix." She grinned at him seductively.  
Claire smiled. "He's already spoken for, Geena."  
Marissa grabbed Frank's arm and began to drag him away. "Not for this dance, he's not. Come on Frank. Let's do a different type of wood-working on the dance floor."  
Wondering what he was in for, Frank looked at the women with a concerned expression as Marissa pulled him away. They all playfully waved goodbye to the condemned man, before turning to talk some more. Patty and Geena were already laughing again, but Claire didn't notice. She tried to glance back at Mara and Trevor again, to see if they were still arm in arm. But she looked quickly away before they could see her doing it.  
Trevor was facing Mara. "You know, you were right."  
"About what?"  
"About what you said, when you invited me to come. I'm having a great time with you."  
Mara smiled and looked down as she leaned into his shoulder for a second, before looking back into his eyes. "That's a good thing, Trevor. Maybe now you'll realize that not all the Allen women are just carbon copies of Claire."  
Amused, Trevor nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."  
He looked up and saw that Claire was watching them, having seen Mara lean closer to him. Claire turned her head and pretended that she hadn't been. Trevor sighed, wondering when this argument between Claire and Mara was going to end.  
"You know," he said to Mara. "You and Claire didn't really have to come in separate taxis."  
Mara shook her head. "We did if we wanted to get here in one piece, Trevor."  
"But who knows what would have happened if you had," Trevor said. "You might have worked it out. You and Claire should really try to get along."  
Mara was silent for a moment.  
"Never happen," She said simply.  
He couldn't help but chuckle. "Never say never to someone who's immortal."  
"Trevor, I just think it's better if we steer clear of each other for awhile. Or at least for today. And... if that has the added benefit of me spending more time with you, then maybe it's not such a bad thing." Mara placed her hand on Trevor's forearm, and for once he didn't mind.  
"More time with me?" he asked. "Didn't you come to catch up on any old friends? Aren't they here?"  
Mara looked around. "Maybe one or two. But most of them aren't. The crowd I hung around with in high school was more of the, shall we say, fringe types. The types who don't come to reunions. And unlike Claire's friends over there, my friends are friends for life. Not just every five years. We all keep in touch at least once or twice every two weeks. So anyone one who I'd be interested in seeing here, I already do. In fact when I was in Chicago, I was having second thoughts about coming to this reunion at all."  
Trevor blinked, not understanding. "If you don't have friends here, why _did_ you come?"  
Mara smiled. "That's easy. To bring you with me."  
  
Patty laughed as she spoke with Claire. Geena was right beside her. Frank was nowhere in sight. Marissa hadn't bothered to bring him back yet, the two of them still dancing on the dance floor.  
"So Claire," Patty smiled. "You go from a career driven, prize winning, yet very hunky writer who's good with his words... to a hard working, nail driving, yet very hunky carpenter who's good with his hands. Not bad. Such strong... masculine, _skillful_ hands. I'm so jealous. Have you seen the _size_ of his hands Claire?" She teased good naturedly.  
Claire interrupted harshly, feeling overly defensive. "Look, I'm not ashamed that he's a carpenter, ok?"  
Patty and Geena shared a look, surprised by her reaction. Cautiously, Geena spoke. "No one is saying you should be, Claire."  
"Oh," Claire realized she had misunderstood. "Oh, right. I'm not saying that either."  
Marissa finally dragged Frank back to Claire with a happy smile on her face. She was out of breath. "Wow, Claire. Does he have a brother?"  
Frank seemed tired himself, but was being a sport about it. Before he could rest for more than a few seconds, Geena handed her drink to Marissa and grabbed Frank's arms. "Hey, not so fast, pretty boy. It's my turn next."  
As Geena dragged him away, Frank moaned and gave them all a pained look. Marissa, still tired and thirsty, chugged the drink Geena had handed her. Patty watched Frank walk away from them, appreciating the view. "Not bad at all Claire. From _any_ angle. He's sure got my Nigel beat."  
Claire didn't seem to hear, looking absently into the crowd as she whispered to herself.  
"I'm _not_ embarrassed he's a carpenter," she said softly.  
  
Behind the three women, Mara was trying to get Trevor to go onto the dance floor.  
"Come on, Trevor. Let's dance." She took his hands and began to lightly pull him with her as she backed up.  
Trevor seemed reluctant. "I don't know, Mara."  
"Sure you know Mara." she teased. "I'm right here. You've seen me naked. Come on. It'll be fun."  
Finally, she convinced him and they moved slowly onto the dance floor, slipping into each other's arms as some slow music played. They swayed back and forth and held each other close. Specks of light from the mirror ball above flowed over them.  
Across the room, Claire was still talking and laughing with her friends, until she looked up and saw Mara and Trevor dancing slowly. She fell silent, watching for several moments before she looked away. Across the room, Frank was dancing with Geena, but he was watching Claire. He followed her gaze to Trevor and Mara, before looking away too.  
Trevor held Mara close, his arms on her waist, feeling her near. Dancing with her felt comfortable to him. Maybe too comfortable, and he began to have second thoughts. Suddenly he smiled as he considered that. Exactly why didn't he want this? Mara was a great person. Why did he keep pushing her away? Before he could come up with an answer, he looked into the crowd, and suddenly saw something that made him do a double take.  
"Well, I'll be a griffin's manicurist..." he said, surprised.  
"What is it?" Still in his arms, Mara looked in the direction he was staring.  
"I think I just recognized someone." Trevor smiled.  
"But there's no one here that you would know, Trevor..."  
"Don't be so sure. Could you hold on for a minute, Mara? I've got something I need to do."  
"But-"  
"It'll only be a second, I promise."  
Mara seemed skeptical, raising an eyebrow. "Trevor, this isn't some excuse to get out of dancing with me, is it?"  
Trevor shook his head. "No. No, of course not. Umm... there's a guy I've got to talk to. Honest. You know that reunions are like fish in a barrel for setting people up. All these old flames, new flames, shared flames, down in flames. How can a god of love pass all that up?"  
"Ok, Trevor. But don't think that our dance is finished."  
"Sure. I'll be back."  
Trevor came out of her arms and walked eagerly across the room towards the man he had spotted. Mara watched him leave with a smile, standing alone on the dance floor for a moment as other couples swayed all around her. She turned happily and walked away.  
  
Trevor walked up to the man he had seen, standing in front of him and spreading his arms out to either side. "SureScore! Imagine this! First Chicago, then the plane, now here. Small world. Especially when you see it from really high up. What are you doing here?"  
The man with the thick black glasses that Trevor had talked to on the plane pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose. They had a habit of slipping down, it seemed. His hair was slicked back, but still as rumpled as his suit. Still, he had made an obvious attempt to look good.  
"Hello, Mr. Hale," the man answered. "This is the function that I told you I was attending in California. I graduated from this high school. And I'm here to win my true love!" He said it proudly, but his voice still seemed nervous.  
Trevor smiled. "Really? She's here?"  
"Yes. We used to go to high school together. I knew she was coming, so I followed her."  
"Hey, careful studly." Trevor said. "There are stalking laws in this state." Trevor threw an arm enthusiastically across the man's shoulder. "What are the odds of you, your true love, and the god of love all being in the same room, huh?"  
"Well..." The man pulled out a small palm-top computer, ready to do the calculations.  
"No, put that away. Please... Put it away." Trevor looked around. "Bit of advice. Calculators? Not sexy."  
"It's not a calculator, it's a-"  
"Hey, glad to know it. Ok, tell me about this dream lover of yours. Maybe I can help."  
The man took a deep breath. "Maybe you can't, Mr. Hale. Now that I'm here, I'm not so sure that I can go through with this."  
"Sure you can! What's stopping you?"  
"Well," the man paused. "Everytime I consider doing this, I feel just like we're both in high school all over again."  
"That's... sorta what a reunion is."  
"No, Mr. Hale. What I mean is that I'm not so sure that she's attracted to me."  
"What gave you that mistaken impression?"  
The man paused. "When she... told me she wasn't attracted to me?"  
"So we work around it," Trevor said, trying to sound encouraging. "I know exactly what will make you more attractive to women. Lots and lots of lying."  
"Maybe I just need to be more... confident?" the man offered hopefully.  
"Yes. Strut your stuff like you own the room! Walk like you rule the roost! What we need is something to motivate you."  
"Well," the man seemed embarrassed. "There is a little something I use to motivate myself-"  
"Careful, I don't really need the sordid details. Who am I kidding? Ohhhh-kaay I do. Spill it. What do you use?"  
"Umm, just a song. A mantra. It makes me feel taller. Makes me feel like I can do anything."  
Trevor nodded. "A song, that's perfect. Now take that and use it. Hear it in your head. Here's what I want you to do. That song is your fuel! You're rocket fuel for your guided missile of love."  
"Yeah." The man smiled, more enthused.  
"So you're ready?" Trevor prodded.  
"Yeah."  
"You're able?"  
"Yeah!" The man's voice grew louder, restless with anticipation.  
"You've got your rocket fuel?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So let's hear it!"  
"Ok. Here it goes, Mr. Hale." The man took a deep breath as if preparing for a sprint, before he bagn to chant. "_Hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf..._"  
Trevor blinked slowly, surprised. He swallowed down his immediate response and tried to be polite. "Right. Umm. Duran Duran's your mantra. That's not... so completely dorky. We'll just have to go with it. Now. Point out your target to me."  
The man's eyes were already locked across the room. "Her..." he said eagerly.  
Trevor's eyes widened when he saw where the man was pointing. "Her...?"  
The man nodded, laughing, his eyes bright. "Yeah. She's why I went to SureScore in the first place. But for some reason, it really didn't seem to work on her." He began to whisper the words _'hungry like the wolf'_ again, saying it over and over to psyche himself up.  
Trevor still couldn't believe his eyes. "Her?" He asked incredulously.  
"Oh yeah." The man said eagerly, eyes still locked on her as he pushed his glasses up again.  
Across the room, Claire was momentarily standing alone in the crowd. She was waiting for Frank to come back from yet another dance with one of her friends. She was totally oblivious to the fact that the man in the glasses was looking directly at her.  
"Claire Allen?" Trevor asked in disbelief.  
"Oh yeah. We went out once in high school."  
Trevor tried not to laugh. "Really? Uhhhh... Still worth a shot I guess. I mean, you never know, right? But I've got to warn you missile man. She's a tough nut to crack. A problem she definitely doesn't seem to have. OK. Now you're target's acquired and in the clear."  
The man nodded, still trying to build his courage. He whispered his mantra over and over.  
"_Hungry like the wolf. Hungry like the wolf..._"  
Trevor nodded. "Hungry like the wolf. Right. The launch window is open, all systems go."  
Another nod from the man.  
"Now blast off! Go get her, spaceman!"  
Nervously, the man closed his eyes and stepped forward as he bee-lined his way across the room towards Claire, whispering his mantra the whole time. Trevor wondered if he should close his eyes, not really sure he wanted to see what was about to happen. Suddenly, he noticed a woman wearing thick black glasses of her own walking up to where he and the other man had been standing. Her eyes were closed as she approached, and she was whispering softly to herself, over and over again.  
"_Eye of the tiger, eye of the tiger..._" she whispered, trying to motivate herself.  
The woman stopped and cautiously opened her eyes in front of Trevor. She was taken off guard when she noticed that the other man was gone. Looking around for him, she quickly lost her nerve. Without a word of explanation, the woman looked at Trevor once, then turned and fled, deeply embarrassed. Trevor watched her leave, smiling when he began to put two and two together, seeing what was going on. He turned back towards the man in the thick glasses who was still approaching Claire.  
The man in the glasses opened his eyes as he came closer, only to see Claire glaring directly at him, apparently all too familiar with exactly who he was. She didn't show him a very welcoming look on her face. If fact, it would have stopped an avalanche cold. The man tensed suddenly and veered off when he saw her expression, losing his nerve. Still whispering his mantra, he dissapeared into the crowd  
"Ouch," Trevor said softly. "Shot down on final approach." Trevor scanned across the room and found the woman in the thick black glasses again, being comforted by a friend for her own attempt. It was obvious the woman had wanted to speak with Claire's doomed suitor, and Trevor knew it. His mind started working as he considered it. He would have to do something about this.  
  
The music was echoing out into the hallway as Claire walked slowly away from the gymnasium, alone. She searched along a row of lockers, reading the numbers. Finally she found the locker she was looking for, placing her hand on it as she remembered. Claire opened it with a smile. It was empty inside, since school was not in session. She looked at it fondly, swivelling the door in her hand.  
Suddenly she felt someone behind her, and she turned to find Mara walking towards her. Claire's good mood evaporated quickly. Her face became angry as she turned away, not looking at her.  
Mara came up next to her. "I thought that you might come out here, Claire. Revisit old haunts. Look at that. The prodigal locker returns." Mara motioned at Claire's old locker.  
Claire tried to keep her voice calm. "It's been painted over. Several times by the looks of it."  
Mara nodded. "Haven't we all."  
"I really don't think I'm in the mood to talk to you, Mara."  
Mara sighed. "Well you're definitely not in the mood to look at me it seems."  
"That's because you're not my favorite person right now."  
"What else is new. What is it this time?"  
"Nothing." Claire shook her head, voice hard as she looked at her locker. "Nothing at all."  
Mara sighed and took a few steps towards the far side of the hallway, turning and leaning her back on the wall across from Claire. Claire began looking at her locker door more closely, as if searching for something. Their two bodies framed the distant reunion at the end of the hallway.  
"What are you looking for, Claire?" Mara looked up, introspective, not talking about the locker.  
Claire continued to search, misunderstanding. "Nothing. It's nothing. Some old scratch marks. Back when I was in high school, I scratched my name here. But it's gone."  
"Let me see," Mara stepped across to her.  
Claire exhaled, annoyed, but she stepped aside to let her see. Mara looked carefully, and began scratching at the paint, tearing away paint flecks with her fingernails.  
"Mara!" Claire whispered, looking around.  
Mara didn't stop. "You can report me to the principal later, Claire. Just wait a second. There. See? It's still there. Under the paint. Right where you left it. Looks like my name's there too. But apparently you scratched it out."  
"I wasn't too happy with you for a while back then either," Claire said coldly.  
Mara nodded. "I guess some scratches never heal..."  
Claire slammed the locker door shut, not turning. "I can't believe you slept with him."  
Mara blinked. "Who?"  
Claire couldn't look at her, fuming. "I can't believe that you slept with Trevor. You've only known him for a few days, but then again, that's never stopped you before. You just jumped right in. That's so, so... YOU!"  
Angry now herself, Mara countered back. "Look, before you paint a big red 'A' on my chest, let me let you in on a little secret. We didn't."  
Claire turned on her. "What?"  
"We didn't sleep together. Trevor slept out in the hallway all night. You almost caught him this morning."  
Claire was shocked, still angry but not knowing what to say.  
Seeing Claire's expression, Mara agreed. "Hey, believe me. It wasn't my idea. I've still got a few bruises from how hard I threw myself at him. I left nothing to the imagination. He rejected me flat out. But on the other hand, there's always tonight." Mara smiled, getting the desired reaction out of Claire. "Who knows. Maybe Trevor will change his mind..."  
Claire threw her hands up. "I can't believe this! You won't let him go, will you? Same old Mara!"  
Mara seemed insulted. "Wait, _I_ won't let him go?"  
Claire didn't seem to hear. "You know, it's appropriate that we're having this argument here, Mara! Since it seems nothing has changed since high school."  
Mara shook her head. "Nice to know you still see me through the same low standards."  
Angry, Claire looked at her. "There's still one thing I don't understand. If you threw yourself at him like you say you did, then why didn't the two of you... I mean, why didn't you-... You know."  
Exasperated, Mara rolled her eyes. "How blind are you?"  
Without another word of explanation, Mara turned angrily away, having heard enough. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway as she left Claire and walked back towards the reunion, not looking back.  
Claire watched her leave, disappointed in herself for getting so angry. She opened her locker again slowly, looking at the scratches on the inside. Her fingers touched the partially exposed metal, rubbing softly across Mara's crossed out name. It seemed some things from the past couldn't be painted over.  
  


----- 


	8. almost ch. 8

----- 

While it was only late afternoon in California, night had already fallen in Chicago. Taggerty's was busy and full of noise, like it was nearly every night. Champ was walking across the crowded room, restocking the bar. Apparently, Linda wasn't too eager to have him bartend again. As he bent down behind the bar, out of sight to put things away, the front door opened and a nondescript delivery man walked in. He looked plain enough, wearing a simple delivery uniform and carrying a long white box. The man walked up to the bar and turned his head, obviously looking for someone.  
"Champ Terrace?"  
"Yes?" Champ rose suddenly from behind the bar, startling the delivery man. Several nearby customers looked over and were now watching the proceedings with interest.  
"Mr. Terrace, I have a delivery for you. From someone named-" The man shifted the box he held as he checked his clipboard. "I... know it's here somewhere..."  
Champ smiled. "Jaclyn?"  
"Yes. That's it. Jaclyn." The delivery man gave Champ a long look. "I, umm, need you to sign for this..."  
"Oh." Champ smiled as he tossed his apron aside and came out from behind the bar. "Sure."  
The delivery man handed Champ the clipboard and stepped back, looking him skeptically over from head to toe as if he were surprised somehow.  
Champ noticed, the pen stopping in his hand as he gave him a level stare. "What is it?"  
"Nothing." The man shook his head, smirking a little. "It's just that I usually can tell when a guy-.... Well, you really don't strike me as the type."  
Champ only glared at him, having no idea what the man was talking about.  
The delivery man shrugged it off with a casual smile. "It's nothing..."  
"There you go." Champ finished signing the clipboard, handing it back to the delivery man. The man took it and stepped back a little bit. He carefully put the long white box and the clipboard on top of the bar.  
"So where's the delivery?" Champ asked excitedly.  
The man took the lid off the box. "Why it's right here Mr. Terrace."  
The delivery man reached into the box and pulled out... an expensive looking portable cd player, placing it beside the white box on top of the bar. Before Champ could speak, the man pushed play and turned to Champ. When the music started, loud and raucous, the delivery man suddenly ripped off his shirt in front of the whole bar. He began gyrating his well oiled, well muscled chest in fluid, fairly explicit, movements done in time with the music.  
Champ's face froze in a look of utter shock, his jaw dropping slowly.  
All around the crowded bar, people turned and gawked as the oiled man wiggled like a snake, moving closer and closer to a stunned Champ. The two men were instantly the main focus of attention in the entire room. Champ looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The delivery man/stripper put his hand on Champ's chest and pushed him down onto a bar stool as the whole bar whooped and hollered.  
The dancer continued, with a bump and grind strip tease that would have made a porn star blush. His hands rubbed slowly over his oiled chest, keeping seductive rhythm with the music. All the while his eyes were watching Champ, flirting heavily with him.  
Champ was speechless.  
Suddenly the stripper reached between his legs and ripped his white, break apart pants cleanly off as a cheer went up in the gathered crowd. He wore some _very_ small golden, sparkling underwear underneath, glittering as he gyrated his pelvis to the heavy drum beat. His now exposed legs had apparently been pre-oiled too. It took a while before Champ realized that there was writing on the man's gyrating underwear. Champ's head bobbed along with the man's movements, trying to read it.  
_Smile for the camera, Champ._  
Suddenly Jaclyn was there in the crowd, being led out of the back room by Linda and trying desperately not to laugh. As the virtually naked, and well oiled man fell into Champ's shocked lap, Jaclyn gleefully raised the camera she held.  
Champ suddenly realized what she was about to do. "Jaclyn, don't you dare!"  
"Smile, Champoo!"  
"JACLYN-" Champ raised an outstretched hand, eyes wide. The oiled man was still drapped across his lap and kissing Champ playfully on the cheek just as the flash went off. Everything went black as the crowd's raucous applause faded away.  
  
Champ moaned as he held the polaroid in his hand. It showed him panicked and reaching desperately for the camera, the flash bright in his face as it glistened off the man kissing his cheek. Champ held the picture, resting his elbows on the bar as he stood behind it, leaning forward. He looked up and smiled at Jaclyn, who was seated across from him on a barstool and leaning in close too. The bar around them was back to normal again now that the stripper had left and the commotion had died down. But Champ was certain he still heard snickers in the crowd.  
"I'm going to get you for this, Jaclyn." He laughed. "But I have to admit. It's quite a gift. Still, I'm not really sure I should say thank you. You know that this picture is going to make the rounds for years..."  
Gleefully, Jaclyn nodded. "Umm-hmm. Linda's already made fliers. She might even post it on the internet."  
Champ's eyes widened slightly, but he took it in stride. He nodded back at her, glad she was so near. Pursing his lips, he smiled, not really upset at all. "If it had been anybody else who had done this, I would have killed them. But since it's you... I will get you back for this, Jaclyn. I promise."  
She leaned in, smiling as her face came within inches of his, enjoying his friendly challenge. Her gaze moved across his lips for a moment, before looking up into his eyes. Champ felt dizzy at her being so near. She reached across and took the picture out of his momentarily stunned hands.  
"Take your best shot, Champoo. Guess it's your move..."  
Jaclyn smiled and pulled back, starting to leave. She looked playfully over her shoulder at him, waving the small picture with a flirty glint in her eye. A warm feeling swept through her as she paused, seeing Champ's eyes hadn't left her, and that made her good. Slowly she turned and walked out the front door.  
Champ smiled to himself as he stood behind the bar, thinking of her. He hoped he hadn't blushed when she leaned in close to him like that. He had been embarrassed enough already for one night. Jaclyn had thrown down the gauntlet. It was his turn to pick it up. He was already considering what he could do for a response. He had an idea. Something he had never done for anyone before. Something he had never even dared attempt before.  
Champ nodded, already going through the plans in his head.  
  
Trevor was on a roll.  
"And then Claire stumbled out of the supply closet and out in front of the whole crowd. I mean she was as naked as a minotaur on molt day." Trevor laughed. This was the eleventh person he had talked to at the reunion, and all of them had known Claire. Apparently, she had been a well know fixture in high school. Trevor continued to tell his ever more elaborate story, face animated and enjoying his tale all the while.  
Ellie laughed as she listened. She couldn't believe her ears. "Our Claire Allen? Wow. That's so unlike her!"  
"Well there's more to Claire than meets the eye. As everyone at that hockey stadium could visually attest to. She actually made going to a BlackHawks game entertaining for once! Not to mention the previously unheard of feat of making a love god blush. Claire's quite a kinky little genie once you uncork her bottle. Once you kindle her kindling. Once you-... Well, let's just say Pandora would be proud."  
"I never even suspected, Mr. Hale. Claire was always so reserved." Ellie smiled, surprised.  
Trevor nodded in agreement. "Neither did I. I really hope no one spiked the punch today, because get a little of the spirit into her, she could do it all again. And believe me, that would turn this reunion into one for the history scrolls."  
Suddenly a woman touched his arm and Trevor jumped slightly, as if Claire had caught him. When he turned, he realized it was Joanne.  
"Joanne!" He said. "I've been hoping to find you here. Hey. It's good to see you. You look great. Haven't had the pleasure of your smiling face for awhile. How are you sunshine?"  
A woman with blond hair and sad blue eyes was standing in front of him, and she was smiling... a little. She hugged Trevor warmly, genuinely happy to see him again. "Hello, Trevor. It's good to see you too. I wanted to thank you for all your help at the bachlorette party back in Chicago. You and Claire... really helped me to get through it. To figure some things out. I know you didn't have to do it."  
"Hey, I didn't mind at all. I was glad to help out." Trevor was silent, holding back.  
Joanne nodded, inhaling slightly. "I... already know, Trevor. You don't have to hide it. I already saw them here. Ben and Heather... I mean."  
His voice took on a sympathetic tone. "Ben and Heather. Right."  
Joanne took another breath. "Don't worry. I'm... fine with it. I'm fine. Really. It's just a little hard seeing them together. But I've moved on, Trevor. My life hasn't ended or anything. I'm happy."  
Trevor smiled. "No reason why you shouldn't be."  
"So what are you doing here, Trevor? Did you come with Claire? I thought I sensed a little something between-"  
Trevor interrupted her. "I didn't come with Claire."  
"Then who?"  
"Well, I came with-"  
Joanne looked over Trevor's shoulder, finishing for him. "Mara..." she said coldly.  
Mara was suddenly with them, having walked out of the crowd behind Trevor. "Trevor there you are." She said. Mara touched his shoulder, and looked over at Joanne, recognition passing between them.  
"Hello, Joanne." Mara said simply, trying to be civil.  
"Hello, Mara." Joanne spoke as politely as she could, but the two were obviously not very friendly. Trevor gave Mara a subtle look, implying he needed more time with Joanne. Mara picked up on it quickly. She nodded and slowly smiled, understanding. It surprised Trevor that she already knew him so well.  
"Well Trevor, this has been fun, but I think I... I see someone I know." Mara searched around. "Ellie! Why are you hiding over there? How have you been? It's been so long!"  
Mara tried her best to be enthusiastic as she gave the startled Ellie a hug, as if just finding her. Ellie had been standing next to them in plain sight. Mara grabbed her shoulders and started to lead her away. Ellie's expression was bewildered, knowing who Mara was, but not anywhere near as friendly with her as Mara seemed to think they were.  
"So how are you?" Mara asked as they walked away. "You don't have kids, do you?"  
Her voice faded away as Trevor turned back to Joanne, the two of them alone.  
"Trevor, I'm a little confused," Joanne said. "When I saw you here at the reunion, I assumed you were here with... well, Claire. How do you even know Mara?"  
"I met her in Chicago a few days ago. Don't you just love that sister dynamic? Mara's the ID to Claire's PSYCHE. She and Claire were coming to the reunion anyway, so Mara invited me. Besides, Claire came with Frank."  
"Frank?"  
Trevor seemed uncomfortable. "Umm, Claire's latest boyfriend."  
Joanne seemed surprised. "But... do you have feelings for Mara?"  
Trevor thought about it. "It's complicated, but... Yeah. Maybe, I might. I mean she's beautiful, she's kind, she's generous, everything anyone could want. But... I don't know. Something keeps stopping me. I can't explain it, because there's really something between me and Mara. Even after only a few days. But I keep fighting her advances, and I can't come up with an answer as to why. No answer that makes sense."  
Trevor blinked, surprised he had said so much. Amused, Joanne gave him a knowing look, understanding more than Trevor was letting on. She saw someone else approaching again and she smiled, as if that were answer enough.  
"Oh really, Trevor?"  
Claire came out of the crowd and walked up to the two of them. She spoke into Trevor's ear as she passed him, moving towards Joanne. "Trevor, my ears are burning."  
Trevor looked her over. "And the rest of you isn't bad either."  
Claire moved over and hugged Joanne warmly.  
"Joanne, I'm glad you came."  
Trevor's face brightened a little now that Claire was with them. He watched her hugging Joanne with a smile. "Claire, you and Joanne could really make a bundle if you charged people every time you two hugged like that."  
Claire smiled at him over Joanne's shoulder. "It seems the god of love is also the patron saint of pay per view." She came out of Joanne's arms and walked over to him. "Trevor, can I talk to you? We'll talk later Joanne, ok?"  
Joanne looked back and forth between them as they stood side by side. "Sure," she said with a smile.  
Claire and Trevor began to walk away together. Claire looked at him, suddenly realizing she had missed him a little, since she hadn't spent much time with him lately. She did her best to try not to think about what had or hadn't happened last night.  
"The reason my ears are burning, Trevor, is because I've talked to a lot of old friends today. So I've been meaning to ask you. I've been hearing a lot of.... rumors."  
"Well that's bound to happen at a reunion, Claire."  
"Rumors about me."  
Trevor smiled, embarrassed, but only a little. He tried to keep a straight face. "Really? What about?"  
"About my wildly exotic and exhibitionistic sex life back in Chicago. It's all the rage. Apparently, some love god or other has been busy telling tales. Any idea who that might be, Trevor?"  
"Hey, I'm just trying to do you a favor, Claire."  
"A favor?"  
As he looked at her, he tried not to laugh, knowing he had been caught. "Look at it this way. You could really use a little tweaking of your image. Maybe I can win you an award. You're a shoe in now for most changed since high school."  
Claire laughed softly. "I guess so..."  
"So tell me Claire. What's the deal with you and nerdy glasses guy?"  
She exhaled. "Don't ask."  
"Do you know him?"  
"Yes. I know him, Trevor. We went out once. Just once. Back in high school."  
He smiled. "Really..."  
"Look, it was back when I was young and stupid, Trevor. I really thought I was open minded enough to..." She looked at him smiling. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Me? Never..."  
"Ok. Fine. I'll admit it. It was a pity date, ok?"  
"Well, at least it must be comforting to know that he took pity on you," Trevor said.  
"It was a one time thing." Claire could still see amusement in his eyes. "I was totally uninterested in him, but he's never let up all these years. Every once and a while he makes another advance. Can you believe he actually had the nerve to try that SureScore stuff on me?"  
Trevor smiled. "I might be able to believe that. But maybe you should consider giving him a go, Claire. He could be the one."  
"Trevor, you have no idea how much of a hassel he's been."  
Trevor couldn't believe she had said that. "Calling him an obscene name like that is a little harsh, don't you think?"  
She looked at him, not understanding, then she shook her head. "No, I said _hassle_. With an H."  
"Oh."  
Claire gave him the look. "I really wish you wouldn't encourage him, Trevor."   
"Hey, figured it was worth a shot. Sometimes you never know-" he looked into her eyes, "-who might be the right one."  
Claire looked back at him. "Yeah. I know... Trevor."  
She smiled as she turned away. "Trevor, sometimes, but only just sometimes, I'm glad that you don't change."  
"Yeah, sort of like I have an immortal charm."  
"Do me a favor. Don't lose that, Trevor. Hold it tight. No matter what does eventually... change." Mara was suddenly very much in Claire's thoughts.  
Suddenly Patty appeared from the dance floor, dragging Frank behind her towards Claire and Trevor, having finally had her fill of dancing. As she stood in front of Claire, Patty saw Joanne a standing a few feet away, and waved her over.  
"Joanne! Come over here. See what Claire brought!"  
Joanne walked over, glancing once at Trevor before she looked at Frank. "Who is this?" she asked.  
"Joanne, this is my boyfriend Frank. He's... a carpenter." Claire tried to say it matter of factly, almost pulling it off. Almost. Frank lowered his eyes.  
Across the room, Mara looked over at them, watching as they all began to talk. Claire was on Frank's arm, surrounded by her friends. Trevor was off to the side, looking like a fifth wheel. Mara really hated seeing Trevor like that, and she walked over, coming across the room. She walked straight up to him.  
"Come on, Trevor." Mara smiled, taking his hands. "There's a dance we need to finish."  
Without looking once at Claire, she kept her gaze on him and led him away. Claire's eyes followed them across the room.  
Mara led him out onto the dance floor, and this time Trevor didn't fight it, caught up in the moment. It was another slow dance, and Trevor was growing suspicious as to whether Mara always timed it that way. If she had, he reminded himself to thank her later.  
They stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying slowly back and forth in each other's arms. It seemed easier this time. Mara gazed into Trevor's eyes, enjoying how handsome he was. As Trevor looked at her, her face seemed to glow, soft and radiant. He couldn't help but glance into the crowd, a little nervous, but he didn't pull away.  
"Trevor, why haven't you tried to kiss me?" Mara asked bluntly.  
Trevor looked back at her, smiling at her directness. "I'm not really sure I know how to answer that."  
Almost imperceptibly, Mara's face started to lean closer to his. She paused, lips parting.  
"It's not that hard, Trevor. People do it all the time. You should know. Two people just get close to each other, like we are now. They hold each other in their arms, like... this. And then they just,..." Her last words were a whisper, as she looked into his eyes. "...kiss me."  
Trevor felt himself drawn forward. It was taking everything in his power not to kiss her, unable to deny how attracted he was to her in that moment. And without realizing it, he was leaning closer too, and closer still, until...  
"Mara, there's something I need to do..." Trevor pulled back.  
"Trevor..." Mara sighed, disappointed. "You're doing it again."  
"Doing what?"  
"You're pulling away from me. You don't have to fight this, because there's nothing wrong with it. Kiss me. I want you to. It's easy. Just one..." Mara touched his lips softly with her fingers, smiling. "Two..." Her fingers grazed lightly over her own lips. "Three..." Her face came slowly forward again, as she closed her eyes.  
Trevor exhaled, as if breaking a trance. He slipped out of her arms.  
"No, there's really something I need to do." He smiled. "Surely someone somewhere must need my help."  
Mara looked at him softly, taking his hand. "The man standing in front of me certainly does. Look, I know I'm not just kidding myself here. We both know that. You feel something too. Why won't you kiss me when... we both know you want to?"  
Trevor looked at her. "I... really need to be somewhere else, Mara. Preferably submerged in ice water. Really, I just need to do something, I promise."  
Mara saw it for the excuse that it was. She conceded for the moment, looking at him with a glint in her eye. "Ok, Trevor. But the kiss is still on the table..."  
Trevor nodded. "All over it."  
He turned, and for a second time, left her alone on the dance floor. Mara watched him leave with a smile. Not what she had hoped for, but she wasn't giving up on him.  
Suddenly Claire was behind her, touching her shoulder and turning her around. She had watched Mara trying to kiss Trevor and had stormed over, having seen enough. Claire stood there, quietly fuming as the specks of light from the mirror ball flowed over the two of them.  
"I finally figured it out, Mara. I know what you're doing." Claire's eyes glittered dangerously, her voice soft and angry.  
Mara sighed as she looked at her, tired of the continuing argument. She turned and began to walk off the dance floor, Claire right behind her. "And what am I doing, Claire?"  
Claire was still upset. "You're not really attracted to Trevor. This is just your latest little competitive game to get back at me, like always. To take Trevor away. You've always tried to compete with me, Mara. You always try to outdo me and that's what you're doing now. You're only trying to seduce Trevor because.... well, you obviously think that I'm-" Claire stopped, not able to bring herself to say it.  
Mara glared at her but said nothing as she continued to walk, in no mood to make it any easier for her. The crowded gym slid past around them, the streamers hanging above, people dancing all around, as they moved to the perimeter. Mara shook her head before she spoke.  
"I obviously think you're what, Claire?"  
"You know what I mean, Mara!"  
"No. I don't."  
"You only want Trevor because you think that I'm interested in him romantically."  
Now Mara was angry, seeing her feelings brushed aside like that. She turned on Claire, furious. "Are you?"  
"No! Of course not!"  
"Then that can't be the reason I'm attracted to him, now can it? You don't have any special claim on him, Claire!"  
"I've never said I have any claim-"  
"So is that why you hoard your relationship with Frank over Trevor?"  
"I do not!"  
"Yes! You do! You not only hold your relationship over his head, you rub his nose in it! Are you afraid what would happen if you didn't always push Trevor away?"  
Claire scoffed. "That's ridiculous..."  
Mara glared at her, standing her ground as she continued. "I'm interested in Trevor, Claire. He's interested in me. And I am going to see where that leads. If you want to stop me, you'll just have to admit your feelings and take him for yourself, now won't you? You can't have it both ways. Guess it's time for you to put up or shut up! But, call it a hunch, I don't think you'll find the courage in that college educated heart of yours to do that!"  
Mara turned and began to walk out of the gymnasium, having had enough fighting.  
"I'm not letting you run away that easily, Mara!" Claire followed right behind as they walked out of the gymnasium and into an empty hallway. Mara didn't stop, and exasperated, Claire reached out and turned Mara towards her.  
"You're right Mara. It is time to put up or shut up." Claire continued, voice incredulous. "About me and you. Why is it always like this? Always arguing, always... I'm tired of fighting with you, Mara. Tired of always competing with you!"  
Mara scoffed. "Yeah, some competition, Claire."  
Claire's voice grew louder in the quiet hallway. "Yes it was, Mara. It was always you and me. I was... I was always so jealous of you. Jealous of how much closer you were to dad than I was. Remember that time you two toured together for a little while? Playing in all those bars? The two of you together, like kindred spirits. Free thinkers who went their own way without consideration for the responsibilities, the consequences to the people they left behind! You always got to do whatever you wanted, Mara! But not me. Never me. I've had to be the responsible one since I was thirteen, when dad left."  
Claire's eyes were angry, but a little sad, letting it all seethe out. Mara watched her tirade coldly, seemingly unaffected as Claire continued.  
"What, did you think this was the only life I ever wanted, Mara? I bet you didn't know that at one point I wanted to be a photographer. It's all I dreamed about growing up. But no. I ended up having to heal and comfort the tortured, hurting souls of Mom and Dad as their marriage fell apart. Heaven knows I was the only one who acted like an adult during the divorce, keeping things together. I was there for you, for mom, for dad, for Josie. But who was there to keep me together? Who was there to comfort me! No one. In a house crowded with people, I was alone. And I became so good at healing other people's shattered psyches, I guess I just became a psychologist. Inevitable, in a way. Just my little niche, huh? My place in life! Meanwhile you were free to do whatever you wanted. Get away with whatever you wanted. Be forgiven whatever you wanted. Because everyone knew Claire was the responsible one. The one who would clear it up. My namesake, I guess. Well, I'm sick of it!"  
Mara was growing more angry as she looked at her, and she countered hotly back. "You know what? Atlas called, he want's the world back from your shoulders, Claire. Get over yourself! Don't blame me for the choices you made in your life! No one is stopping you from being a wild child yourself! Hell, Trevor's been going out of his way today to make that life up for you on your behalf!"  
Claire glared back. "Yeah, I tried that. I tried being wild, spontaneous. But every time it was a complete disaster! I went completely wild back in college, only to end up feeling empty! I went wild with my pilot boyfriend Jack, and that just drove him away! He flew out of my life as fast as he could go! Every time I've let loose, gone wild, it's been a total disaster! I can't be you, Mara! Guess I was trained to well by actually growing up!"  
Having heard enough, Mara shouted back at her. "You've never even bothered to ask why I was like that, Claire!"  
Claire was exasperated. "Because you just were! Because you were Mara! I don't know. Enlighten me then!"  
"Because I couldn't compete with being you!"  
Mara's voice was loud for a moment, full of anger, before going quiet again. "Because I couldn't live up to being you, Claire. I'm not as smart as you, not as successful, not as beautiful, not as in control. But at least I'm not running from _my_ feelings. You stand there and act like a care free and free spirited lifestyle is always this great thing, well, it's not! Sometimes I wonder if there's ever anything solid under my feet..."  
Claire shook her head. "That's no excuse for-"  
Mara stopped her. "For what? Being promiscuous? Being a slut? Say it, Claire. You were thinking it."  
Claire's eyes were hard as she looked at her. "That's not what I was going to say and you know it."  
Mara didn't listen. "Why don't we compare? How many lovers have _you_ had, Claire?"  
"I'm not playing this game."  
"How many?" Mara persisted. "I bet you've had more than me."  
"Mara, I-"  
"I've had five, Claire. How about you?"  
Claire blinked, surprised. "Nine," she said absently, before realizing she forgot Frank. "Wait... I mean ten."  
Mara nodded angrily. "Interesting how perceptions change, isn't it? Now out of all the lovers we've had, there's only been one that we share in the null set between us. Only one, and you've never forgiven me for it."  
Claire grew angry at the memory. "Because you took him from me! You just had to have Brian! You just had to steal him away from me."  
Mara shook her head. "That was high school, Claire. We were kids then."  
Claire continued. "Yeah, but old enough apparently for you to do what you did. You know what hurts the most? You knew. You knew how much I cared about him. How much I... But you offered him something I wasn't ready for yet. You moved right in between us, and tried to _sleep_ him away from me!"  
Mara didn't understand. "Tried? I did more than tried. Who are we talking about here, Brian or Trevor?"  
Claire didn't answer. "Why did you, Mara?! Why did you do it! For what possible reason? Why are you always competing with me!"  
"Trevor isn't a competition, Claire."  
"I'm so sick of this ongoing rivalry between us! Why did you take Brian away?"  
Mara's voice was loud and anguished. "Because I was tired of everyone loving you more than they loved me!"  
The two women looked at each other, silent for a few moments.  
Mara's voice was soft and hard, but her eyes were beginning to mist over. "Let's face it, Claire. The truth. You were more popular than me in high school. You're more popular in Chicago. That's why I don't live there. You say that we're competing, but the truth is, I've always been the one that's been jealous. Jealous of you! Jealous of all you are that I'm not. And will never be. Believe me, I know all about sibling rivalry. I lived it. I mean, there was Josie of course, but she's younger than the two of us. We both love her to death. It's not the same thing. It was always you and me who were compared side by side. And believe me, I lost every time! So instead of trying to live up to you, I went with what I was good at, Claire. Living down from you..."  
Mara's voice broke and she turned away, not looking at her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stormed off. Claire stood there, speechless, never having heard any of that before. She felt her anger fade away to nothing. Claire blinked. After all these years, she had never known how Mara felt. She wanted to say she was sorry, to say that none of those things were true, that she had no reason to feel that way, but Mara was gone. Claire sighed, she lowered her head and turned away.  
  


----- 


	9. almost ch. 9

----- 

Music still played inside the gymnasium as the reunion continued with people talking across the room. The man in the thick black glasses stood alone in front of one of the side tables, trying to catch his breath. Looking around at the crowd, he realized he still felt nervous being here with all the people from high school, still felt out of place. Today hadn't gone the way he imagined it, and he was beginning to wonder if he should have come to the reunion at all.  
Unseen far behind as he walked through the crowd, Trevor suddenly stopped in his tracks as he spotted the man standing alone. He watched for a moment, before sneaking silently towards him. Trevor reached out to a flower arrangement, plucking out a flower without breaking stride, hiding it behind his back as he came forward. He quietly came up behind the man in the glasses, still unseen, before suddenly throwing his free arm around the man's shoulder, making him jump.  
"Ground control to Major Tom!" Trevor said enthusiastically. "Hello, rocket man!"  
The man in the glasses took a breath. "Oh! It's you,Mr. Hale...."  
"So how's the true love thing going?"  
"Not... too well."  
"Surprising. Hey," Trevor looked around suspiciously as if they were being watched, before lowering his voice. "I still might know something that can help you."  
"Really?" The man seemed eager. "What is it?"  
"Not so fast, Romeo. This is a quid pro Sonny Bono sort of thing. If you want me to help you, you've got to help me first."  
"You need help?" The man seemed skeptical. "With what exactly?"  
Trevor laughed. "That depends on which doctor you ask. Here's the deal. It won't involve any nudity... unless the spirit moves you. No heavy lifting... unless things go really, _really_ well. See, my problem is that sometimes people who need my help really don't like to know that I'm involved. Egos get in the way... Atlantis gets destroyed, that sort of thing. Anyway, sometimes I have to use a more surreptitious approach to get the job done. So here's what I want you to do."  
Trevor pulled his arm from behind his back and handed him the rose he had been hiding.  
The man in the glasses blinked. "What do I do with that?"  
Trevor smiled. "You really aren't very good at this are you? Let me direct your attention across the room... there. See that woman? Standing over there by the table?"  
Across the room, the woman in the thick glasses who had unsuccessfully tried to approach them before was standing alone.  
"Yeah..." The man looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah, I see her, Mr. Hale. She's very attractive. Those are some totally cool frames she has on. Wow... You don't know where she purchased them, do you?"  
"Never mind that now. While you were noticing her glasses, you failed to notice that there's a woman under them. A very desirable and available one. A mistake most people aren't perceptive enough to avoid making. See, I've been working on her all day," Trevor lied, "and she's sort of fed up with me. So I need _you_, studly. You're going to be my proxy."  
"Who are you setting her up with?"  
Trevor smiled. "Someone who shall remain unnamed for now. All I need for you to do is to take this flower, go over there, and give it to her. Simple as tri-axial inter-spatial geometry. Tell her it's from a secret admirer. She'll--she'll know who it is."  
The man took the flower, reluctant. "And this will help me with Claire?"  
"This will _definitely_ help you. Consider it a practice run. Your chance to pile on the charm on a neutral target with absolutely no risk. You have nothing to lose, so it'll be easy! You still want to win Claire, don't you?"  
"Well... I guess."  
"Great. Practice makes perfect. Help me with my little problem and I'll help you with yours." Trevor pulled out a crumbled paper from his pocket. "Now, here are the lines I prepared a little earlier-"  
"Lines?"  
"Sure. I made some cue cards for you. Well... more like a cue napkin, and it's a little wrinkled, but you get the idea. Ok. Just read your lines, give her the rose, and this will work... I hope. Fruit punch will wash out of that suit won't it? Great. So... go do it to it, hunk muffin.."  
The man in the glasses took a few awkward steps forward, holding the flower in one hand and the napkin in the other. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at Trevor, feeling nervous.  
"Practice run..." Trevor whispered, waving him forward. "Go on. No risk. And try to strut a little. Give her a little swagger..."  
The man nodded and turned around, taking a deep breath. He started to walk across the gymnasium, adding a greatly exaggerated swagger to his movements, his confidence coming to him a little easier now than when Claire had been glaring him down. He slowly fell into his strut, his movements becoming more and more elaborate. Trevor whispered to himself, crossing his fingers.   
"Please don't let him overdo it." Suddenly Trevor winced as he watched. "Too late..."  
The man in the glasses walked confidently past a woman standing near by. She gave his strut a look of disbelief, before laughing silently to her friend after he passed. He didn't notice, propelling himself confidently towards the woman in the glasses. She finally saw him approaching, her eyes going wide.  
The man lifted his napkin and confidently began to read. "Kneel... Umm...wait, that's for me."  
Realizing that was a stage direction, the man in the glasses knelt with a flourish, almost losing his balance. Looking up at her, he extended his arm stiffly out to offer the rose, trying to position the flimsy napkin so he could read the lines Trevor had provided. His glasses almost slipped off his nose, and he paused to push them back up. Squinting to read Trevor's jumbled writing, he continued in a stilted, monotone voice.  
"My lady. It is my unique-" the man read more carefully. "Sorry. It's a little smudged. My unique... honor? Umm... to present you with this rose, a token of affection from one who has watched you from afar, and who's never seen a star in the heavens as bright as yours is fallen to earth. A humble offering from one who has always been a secret admirer, as are all who behold you. May this flower's beauty not be excessively dimmed by your own. Offer her the rose. Umm... sorry. Me again."  
The man came to his feet and carefully offered the rose to her, hand shaking. His entire speech had been stiff and awkward, but she gave him a complete look of adoration as if it had been as sweet as music. Stunned, she looked into his eyes for a lingering moment, before throwing herself gratefully past the offerred rose and into his arms, kissing his surprised lips. A deep, long, enthusiastic kiss.  
The man blinked, having not seen _that_ coming. But as she continued to kiss him, he slowly fell into it with her, arms sliding around across her back. The rose dropped from his hand to the floor, forgotten.  
Trevor nodded, a smile on his face, pleased with what he saw. Then he began to blink at their still continuing and ever more intense kiss. His jaw dropped slightly. "Wow. It's always the quiet ones..."  
The man in the glasses held her closer, as if a floodgate had been opened. He spun her enthusiastically around as they kissed. It was definitely a heated moment. It drew attention from people all around, and for the first time, some of those who had laughed before, now watched them differently, feeling a little envious. Finally the man and the woman's lips separated, and they looked at each other, breathing heavily.  
"You're welcome," the man panted.  
She looked into his eyes. "I always knew you would be the one..."  
The man blinked, still trying to catch his breath. "I didn't..."  
Her arms tightened around him, and the woman smiled. A shining, beautiful smile, despite her glasses. Her eyes widened suddenly when she leaned against him, noticing something with a giggle. "Is that a calculator in your pocket or are you just happy to see me."  
"Oh." The man in the glasses smiled and pulled it out to show it to her. "It's the latest palm-top computer! The Cyrix-"  
Her eyes lit up with recognition. "The Cyrix Dx-1000! Wow, top of the line! I've read about these on the internet, but I've never actually seen-... where did you get it?" She asked, excited.  
His arms still held her as she took it from him. He smiled proudly. "Well... I have my sources."  
"This is so awesome..!" Looking back at him, she began trailing her fingers across his chest seductively as she spoke. "A computer like this is so... _sexy_."  
Across the room, Trevor finally turned away, having seen enough. His eyes looked across the crowd, and suddenly he saw Claire walking slowly out of one of the side hallways and back into the gym. She was alone, quiet, sad, and not looking like she was having a good time. His heart went instantly out to her, sensing her sadness as his eyes followed her across the room, never leaving her. Suddenly Trevor felt as if he were being watched himself, and he turned around.  
Frank was standing there, a few feet behind him, and apparently had been for some time. He watched Trevor calmly, having seen the way he had looked at Claire. Trevor looked away as Frank came over to him, and the two men stood there in silence, neither knowing about Mara and Claire's argument. They were like that for several long moments, not looking at each other, before Frank spoke.  
"Trevor, there is something I need to know. Something that it's important that I'm clear on. You never answered my question. Remember? Yesterday on the sidewalk."  
Trevor looked down, but said nothing.  
"You're in love with Claire, Trevor." Frank was calm when Trevor looked over at him. Frank continued. "Don't try to deny it because... we both know better."  
Trevor paused, not knowing what to say. Since it was obvious Frank knew how he felt, he realized there was no real reason to hide it from him any more. Trevor looked back across the room to where Claire stood, alone. He thought about her book about him. About how she saw him as nothing more than a delusional man who needed to be fixed. And about what that meant she must feel about him. Doctor. Patient. Period. Trevor felt a longing, an ache deep in his chest, as he looked at her. She was so far away from him, far more than just the space of a single room. Frank still waited patiently. Trevor sighed, eyes still on Claire.  
"What real difference does it make..."  
Without saying another word, Trevor turned and walked away, leaving Frank there, alone.  
Frank nodded, getting his answer and coming to a decision, whispering softly to himself. "All the difference in the world..."  
  
Most of the crowd at Taggerty's had already cleared out. The bar was quiet as the after hours clean up began. Some employees were already putting chairs away on top of the tables. Suddenly a crumpled up ball of paper flew through the air and onto the floor, missing the waste basket it was aimed at and joining the other paper balls scattered around.  
Champ sighed, before grabbing another piece of paper to try again. He looked at the blank sheet, before stating to write once more. He was seated at one of the booths, trying to think as his pencil moved over the paper. Pausing, he looked down at the sheet in front of him, lips moving silently as he read what he had written. No. That didn't work. It wasn't right yet. He crumpled the paper into a new ball in his hands, throwing it at the waste basket only to have it miss like all the others, joining the ever growing pile on the floor.  
Tired, Champ rubbed the bridge of his nose. What he had planned was harder than it seemed. Somehow it just wasn't coming out right, and he didn't know why. He knew he wanted to do this. For her, for Jaclyn. He pictured her in his mind and his thoughts began to wander, his face brightening. He thought about how she had such a simple, perfect smile, about her simple, perfect sense of humor that always made him laugh, about her small, perfect face, about her small perfect... well, everything. How had he been blind enough to not have noticed long before the last few months? Being near her, thinking about her, was so... _easy_. So true and pure in his head.  
A look of realization suddenly crossed Champ's face. "That's it..." he said.  
Champ suddenly knew why he was having such trouble with his plans. He was thinking to much. Trying too hard. Since he had never done this for a woman before, maybe it was better if-  
"-I just went with what I feel." Champ smiled. "That's the answer..."  
He quickly crumpled up the paper he had been working on and pushed it aside, grabbing a new sheet. Bending forward to write, Champ paused for a moment, thinking of Jaclyn, of what he felt when he thought about her. Then he began to write, scribbling line after line, inspired by what he felt.  
Taking a breath, Champ came out of his introspection, lifting the paper and reading what he had written as his lips moved silently. A smile grew on his face. This might work. Good, but not great. Still, this could work indeed.  
Pleased, Champ picked up the discarded ball of crumpled up paper that he had pushed aside, still laying on the table. He tossed it towards the waste basket, and it went right in.  
  
The gymnasium floor was filled with couples, more so than there had been all evening. It was another slow dance, as a rock ballad filled the air. Most of the people at the reunion were taking the opportunity to get onto the dance floor, since they knew that as the night wore on, the opportunities were becoming less and less. But still time enough for one last gasp of memories, before that time, inevitably, ran out. The lyrics of the ballad filled the room, contemporary, and definitely not a song from their school days. But as it played, it seemed appropriate all the same.  
  
_And these are the moments,  
I'll remember all my life.  
I've found all I'm waiting for...  
And I could not ask for more._  
  
Claire was in Frank's arms, swaying slowly back and forth, grateful for the chance to finally dance with her own boyfriend. If she was forced to dance with Nigel one more time just so Patty could dance with Frank, she thought that she would scream. Her girlfriends had been hogging Frank all day. It felt good to hold him again, felt comfortable, like a rock in a stormy sea. For his part, as he held Claire, Frank seemed lost in his thoughts, watching her in his arms. He held her tight, as if not wanting to let go.  
Claire looked around the crowded dance floor. She noticed the guy in the black glasses, dancing with some woman, both of them apparently unable to keep their hands off each other. The guy in the glasses didn't look her way even once. Looking further through the crowd, Claire could see Patty and Nigel dancing together. Patty leaned forward to whisper something into his ear, making Nigel blush an appreciative red until she smiled. Patty might joke about him, but they seemed happy. A few couples over were Heather and Ben, dancing slowly, looking into each other's eyes without fear. They gazed unabashedly at each other as if they were willing to weather any storm, including any their classmates might provide. They looked happy too, and totally in love.  
Claire nodded to herself. She had to admit it, with the lighting, the music, everyone seemed to have succumbed to the romantic mood in the room. She moved her gaze slightly over... and saw Trevor and Mara, dancing together, holding each other closely. Her face fell. Seeing them suddenly filled her with sadness, sending that feeling dancing across her features. But this time no anger came following behind it. Swaying in Frank's arms, she watched them for several long moments, trying her best to finally accept the two of them together. Claire exhaled grievously, wondering when this would get any easier.  
  
_And these are the moments, I know heaven must exist.  
And these are the moments, I know all I need is this.  
I have all I waited for...  
and I could not ask for more..._  
  
As Mara danced with Trevor, she looked into his eyes and smiled. She could sense a change in him. He wasn't looking anxiously away, or finding some excuse to leave her alone on the dance floor. Maybe the third time was the charm. He was looking right at her, his nervousness gone, simply content to be in her arms. Trevor knew he wanted to be there. And he was definitely not pulling away this time. Mara touched his cheek lightly with her hand, thinking to herself that she could have lived in that moment, lived in his eyes, forever.  
"Trevor, you never answered me. Why haven't you kissed me..."  
He smiled, but didn't look away. "Maybe I just don't want to push this too fast."  
Her eyes glinted happily. "Isn't this the point where you usually run away?"  
He looked at her warmly. "I don't seem to be running any more..."  
Amused, Mara nodded, giving him a knowing expression. "Trevor, how does love happen?"  
He still held her close. "What do you mean? Do you mean hormones, alcohol, and the cramped backseat of an Impala?"  
"I mean, how does someone find love if they're... when they're... not willing to take the chance. To take the risk... of being hurt."  
"I don't know, Mara. I guess, under those circumstances, they usually don't."  
"Exactly, Trevor. Sometimes it's better... just to let go of what you can't have. Your never going to find love until you take a different chance. A new step. Who knows, maybe that's what the gods sent you here to teach you in the first place. That some things just aren't meant to be. Until you open your heart to someone... else. Can't you see that?"  
"Maybe I do." Trevor sighed. "I haven't been completely honest with you Mara. I know you're only doing this to get back at Claire. I've known that all along."  
Mara thought about it for a few seconds, before she sighed. "I don't know... I mean, maybe your right, Trevor. Maybe in the beginning I did start out from a petty, vindictive place like that. But that's not why I'm doing this now. You know I'm not faking this. You know how I feel about you. And I know... that you need this as much as I do."  
Trevor smiled. "So you're saying that you're doing this to help me move on instead of to get back at Claire?"  
"Who say's they're mutually exclusive motivations? You do need to move on, Trevor. You don't want to admit it, but you do. And I admit I enjoy getting under Claire's skin... but, those aren't really the reasons for either of us. The only reason I'm doing this is because you're a great guy. Because I think you're handsome, you're charming... and because I'd be lucky to have you in my life."  
Trevor looked at her tenderly, touched by her words. "How is it that no one has snatched you up yet, Mara?"  
She leaned closer, looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't know, Trevor. Lucky I guess? Lucky I hadn't met you yet. Or maybe it's lucky because," she paused, "...I think I'm falling in love with you."  
A warmth passed through Trevor when he heard that. Mara swallowed, catching her breath, knowing she was beyond the point of no return. She couldn't take it back now.  
"Trevor, I just took a chance. I took-... I'm taking, a chance by telling you this. I'm willing to take the risk of being hurt. Because I think we might be worth it."  
Her face came closer. "Love is a fragile thing. Fragile every second of every day. Because it can break... it can fall apart so easily. Look, I don't... I don't know how this will turn out, Trevor. It could be a great earth shattering true love, or a colossal flaming disaster. I don't have those answers. No one does. In the end, love is just a gamble, but it's also a chance! A chance for something wonderful, Trevor. But not unless you take it! Not unless you take the risk with someone. So why can't... why can't you take that risk with me?"  
Her lips were closer now, hovering near his, inhaling softly, slowly, warm on his cheek. Trevor looked at her, beautiful in front of him, as specks of light from the mirror ball overhead flowed across her face. He almost felt like he was under her spell, intoxicated in her eyes, lost in the moment. Mara closed her eyes, offering herself as she came closer. Trevor leaned forward, and finally... kissed her. Deeply.  
Their arms slid slowly around each other, holding each other tighter as they swayed on the dance floor. Suddenly they stopped dancing, standing motionless in the middle of the crowd of dancing couples, kissing tenderly.  
Across the room, Claire watched them, crushed, as she danced with Frank, not believing her eyes. They were... kissing. Trevor and Mara were kissing. The sight cut through her, feeling like a knife straight into her heart as her eyes began to glitter. She nodded sadly, knowing she had to accept it. So she looked away, her lips quivering once as she exhaled. Frank held her in his arms, watching her face, a face that was so precious to him. He could see the hurt in her expression, see it as clear as day. He lowered his eyes, not having to look over to know that Trevor and Mara had been the cause.  
Across the room, Trevor was still kissing Mara when suddenly, slowly, everything became clear to him. Everything suddenly made sense. He broke the kiss, pulling back.  
"I"m sorry, Mara." Trevor sighed, finally admitting what he already knew. "I can't do this..."  
Mara inhaled, looking sadly into his eyes. "Trevor..."  
He watched her, knowing he had to be honest with her, but trying to explain it as gently as possible. "It's not you. It's so totally not you. I tried, Mara. I really tried, because I know that being with you _is_ worth it. And because I wanted this to work. I really did. I want to be with you. But I-" He searched uselessly for words.  
Mara was silent, sighing as she looked away. When she looked back at him, her eyes were sparkling with tears. "She'll never love you, Trevor. You have to know that. She'll never make you happy."  
Trevor nodded soberly. "I know."  
Mara touched his face. "You can't live your life stuck in might have beens, in each almost love of your life that you find. You have to move on."  
Trevor thought about it for several seconds, but when he spoke, his voice was soft, and full of clarity. "Even if Claire's never anything more to me than an almost... that's enough."  
She looked at him. Saw the surety in his face. The love in his eyes. A hopeless love, doomed and pure. A love that wasn't meant... for her.  
Sadly, Mara's head came forward, resting on his chin. "I know." Her voice was hushed.  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and Trevor held her close. She closed her eyes. "I understand, Trevor. I do. Still, it's really too bad things turned out this way. Because I'm absolutely phenomenal in the sack..."  
Trevor laughed, pulling her face back up to his. "I never doubted that for a second..."  
Mara touched his face as she smiled. "It would have been good, Trevor."  
He nodded. "Without a doubt. All of it. All of it would have been good."  
She leaned her head against him again, not wanting to let go. "So what now, Trevor?"  
He sighed, holding her close to him. "We keep dancing..."  
As they swayed back and forth, the song coninued all around them, leaving them as just another couple on the floor.  
  
_These are the moment's, I'll remember all my life,  
I found all I've waited for...  
and I could not ask for more..._  
  
Claire was still watching them, seeing Trevor's laugh, seeing Mara lean against him after their long kiss, for all the world like a happy couple in love. She nodded to herself, not wanting to see any more, so she looked away. When she turned back to Frank, she saw that he was watching her. Her voice was soft as she tried to explain, eyes filling with the beginnings of a flood of tears. "It looks like Mara and Trevor have finally hit it off." She inhaled, holding it all in. "I'm... I'm happy for them. I really am."  
Frank watched her, almost as sad as she was. He held her tighter, not wanting to forget these last moments.  
"Frank, you're holding me so tight..."  
"Claire," he closed his eyes, taking a breath. "We need to talk."  
Still a little distracted, Claire wiped away a sudden tear before she looked up at him. Suddenly a sense of dread filled her. "What about?"  
Frank bowed his head but continued, no matter how hard it was for him to actually say what he knew he had to. "I think... I think that maybe... I should move out of your apartment. I think that maybe we should break up."  
"What..?" Her voice was fragile, soft.  
"I just," Frank swallowed. "I don't think you really love me."  
"But-... How-... Of course I love you! I love you with all my heart. How can you even think that?"  
He looked at her. "Because you're ashamed that I'm a carpenter."  
Claire was stunned for a moment. "I'm... not." she said unconvincingly.  
"Yes. You are, Claire. I see it in your eyes whenever you mention it. And I think that if you really loved me... you wouldn't be. Because nothing I did for a living would matter."  
She wiped her eyes again. "Do you really think I'm that shallow, Frank?"  
"No. You're not that shallow. Not when you really love someone."  
Claire could barely see through the tears in her eyes, but she was growing a little angry. "Wait a second. There's something else, isn't there? I know you, Frank. There's something you're not telling me. I think I deserve to at least know the whole truth. Why are you really doing this? What's the real reason?"  
"Claire, there is no-"  
Her voice was desperate. "Lying doesn't look very good on you, Frank. It just doesn't suit you. Just tell me. Tell me... pleas! Don't I deserve at least that much?"  
Frank took a quick glance over at Trevor and Mara, still dancing across the room, before looking back at her. "Ok. I'll admit that there are other factors I've had to consider-"  
Claire's eyes widened when she saw where he had looked. Her voice was incredulous. Closing her eyes, she spoke louder than before. "_**I'm not in love with Trevor Hale!**_ Why does no one believe that?"  
Frank blinked at her, surprised. "Who said anything about loving Trevor?"  
Claire paused, realizing what she had done. "But... Frank, I-"  
He bowed his head.  
"You do love Trevor, Claire. You may not admit it to yourself, but I think you just proved it to me."  
"I was only saying what..." Claire looked at him. "I was only saying what I thought that you thought."  
Frank lowered his eyes. "We both know that's not true. How many times are you going to tell yourself that, Claire? You love him. You're in love with him. And I can't just ignore that any more. I have to face certain things. I love you," he kissed her hands tenderly, lifting them in his. "More than I ever knew was possible. I know I don't want to lose you. But because I love you, I've got to step aside. I can't let myself stand in your way."  
Claire looked desperately into his eyes. "Frank, please... you're being ridiculous. You're not in the way! I don't love Trevor Hale! I love you. Ok? Don't throw our relationship away over something that's not true!"  
"The only thing that's not true is your feelings for me, Claire. And no matter how much I want to... I can't stay with you. I can't be that selfish. I do know you that love me. I can feel it when you kiss me. But I can't be with someone who loves me only almost as much as she loves somebody else-"  
Claire pleaded. "But there is no almost-"  
"Claire..."  
"Ok," she took a breath, trying to hold back her tears. "Ok, apparently you've made up your mind on that point. I see that I'm not going to change that. But even if-... Frank, even if it were true, and not some unfounded suspicion... Even with all that, what we have... is worth it. It's worth so much." Her voice broke. "I love you, Frank. With all my heart, with all I am! You mean so much to me. Can't you see that? Even if it were true, that 'almost' could become 'most' someday. Isn't that enough?"  
He was silent in his thoughts for a moment, surprised she had put it that way. A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked into her eyes, having decided. Claire held her breath, waiting. His voice was soft.  
"It's almost enough to stay... but it's enough to leave."  
There was a finality to his voice that emptied her. She barely felt the tears falling down her face, unstoppable, as she kissed him sadly, sobbing against his lips. She finally realized she wasn't going to change his mind. It was already done, there was no turning back. Claire continued to kiss him desperately, knowing their relationship was already over. She pulled back and cried into his shoulder, holding him tight, not letting go.  
  
_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for...  
And I could not ask for more..._  
  
All around them the reunion continued. The song began to approach its end as everyone danced. Couples were spread across the room as the floor seemed to fall away. Streamers arching overhead came into view as the music played and the crowd grew even more distant below, before evaporating into black. The song faded slowly, growing dim as it blended into...   
  
.... a twinkling expanse of stars set in a velvet black sky. Claire looked up at the distant points of light, glittering in the night far above her. A breeze moved softly through her hair as she stood on one of the sidewalks outside her high school. The windows of the school glowed brightly behind her in the dark as people streamed out of the open door of the gymnasium, the reunion over.   
  


----- 


	10. almost ch. 10

----- 

Claire was by herself in the shadows off to one side, wanting to be alone. The night air was cool on her skin, cool on the tears drying on her cheek. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, sniffling. Looking over, she watched the bright headlights of several cars sweep across the parking lot, turning as they drove away. A soft murmur of motors hummed under the sound of scattered laughter and conversation in the thinning crowd behind her, people clustered together as they said good bye.  
Suddenly, Claire began to think back. In her memories she was still in this place, but it was daylight, a blustery Autumn afternoon on a cold day back when she was in high school. The leaves of the trees had been awash in a tapestry of multi-colored hues, instead of the deep green they were now. They had swayed and whispered in the crisp afternoon breeze. The quickly moving blanket of overcast white above had been fragmented, patches of blue sky beginning to break through. Rays of golden sunlight had started to shine down from the overcast sky, feeling warm across Claire's face and making her squint. The air had been colder that day, but filled with similar sounds. The hum of motors as cars had emptied from the parking lot, filled with laughing students on their way home, excited the school day was over.  
Claire remembered her and Joanne running over to pile excitedly into the back of Heather's new convertible. The three of them had been so young, so full of life, laughing happily. They had all been so close back then. When Heather had pulled out of the parking lot, she had followed the stream of cars going down the same street Claire was looking at now. The crisp open air had flowed past the three of them, cool and invigorating. They had felt so alive, talking, laughing, enjoying the simple sensations of just being. For that one moment, it had seemed they didn't have a care in the world.  
There had been a line of trees to either side of the road, depositing a carpet of leaves on the asphalt below, falling in the breeze. The sun had finally appeared from behind a cloud. Heather's car had raced through the leaves, kicking them up in its wake even as more had fallen all around them in a dizzying autumn shower of red and gold.  
Claire remembered smiling from her place in the back seat, leaning back in the new sunlight with her arms stretched out as the leaves streamed by them like confetti. She had tilted her face to the sky, smiling. She remembered trying to hold on to that moment, trying to lock it away, knowing it wouldn't last. She had actually laughed, laughed at the beauty and joy of being bathed in sunshine and all those colors, as fluttering leaves flowed over the moving car's windshield, grazing her outstretched arms.  
Claire smiled at the memory. It was amazing what little parts of a life one decided to remember. But now the sky was dark as Claire looked at the same road, with the same rows of trees on either side. Their leaves were green, dancing in the evening as a cool summer breeze flowed through them. Cars were driving down that road again, but now they were far more likely to be mini-vans or family cars. She watched the red glow of their retreating brake lights sadly, wondering if she would ever have that. If she would ever have that life. A life that seemed so distant now, of settling down, having a family.  
Suddenly her thoughts were on Frank again, and she forced herself not to cry as tears filled her eyes. Nothing had turned out the way she had wanted it. She still couldn't believe what had happened, how quickly it had all fallen apart. She turned away, wiping a tear from her face. She felt so alone, abandoned. Claire wanted desperately to talk to someone, but she couldn't talk to Frank about it, and she had done her best to avoid Trevor and Mara after seeing them kissing . She wasn't sure she could handle them as a couple right now.  
Two people walked out of the gymnasium behind her. It was Heather and Ben, arm in arm, walking slowly. Heather smiled, looking over at him.  
"I'm glad we came, Ben." Heather said in her deep, sultry voice. "It was a little rough... but I'm glad we did it."  
Ben smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "So am I. I don't want to hide you any more."  
Heather held him tighter. "I know..."  
Feeling happy, Heather looked away, before suddenly spotting someone off to the side, standing alone. It took her a moment to see it was Claire, with her back turned to them. As Claire stood there, her shoulders shook slightly. A look of concern crossed Heather's face when she realized... it was because she was crying. Claire was crying.  
"Ben... Could you wait here for a minute?" Heather asked.  
Ben looked over at Heather, as concerned as she was, having seen Claire too. "Sure. I'll be right here."  
Heather came out of Ben's arms and quietly walked over to where Claire was. She approached her slowly, wondering what had upset her so.  
"Claire...?"  
Suddenly Claire turned around, her eyes full of tears. Heather stood there silently, worry on her face.  
With a sob, Claire rushed into her friend's arms, releasing it all at once, a rush of words pouring out against Heather's chest.  
"Heather... I'm glad you're here! I'm so-. Heather, I'm-" Claire wept. "I've lost him.... Heather, I lost him and I love him so much. But I can't be with him. It wouldn't be right. God, I don't know what to do any more."  
Heather held her, surprised by Claire's sudden reaction. She had no idea why Claire was so upset. She could feel Claire sobbing against her shoulder, and Heather held her tenderly, her eyes starting to mist up too. As the two women stood there, it was as if all the years between them had fallen away, and they were just as close again as they were in high school, one friend comforting another one in pain. Heather stroked Claire's hair, trying to ease her grief.  
"Claire, it's ok. What happened? Just tell me..."  
"I just thought that-... I thought there was finally someone 'real' in my life that I could care about, and now he's-.... Heather, I thought that... I thought-"  
"It'll be ok, Claire. I'm here. I'm right here..." Heather wondered who she meant.  
"Oh Heather," Claire pulled back, trying to stop her cries. "I'm sorry that I'm unloading all of this on you. I'm just feeling a little, a little... lost I guess. I don't mean to-" Claire gestured to where she had just been crying in Heather's arms.  
"No, it's ok, Claire. Really. Are you all right? Do you...do you want to talk about it?"  
Claire sniffed as she wiped her eyes with a sad smile, looking at Heather. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I do. Thank you, Heather. You're a good friend."  
Heather nodded, her eyes full of sympathy. "I'm right here for you, Ok? We'll go somewhere to talk about it." She smiled. "I seem to remember an old friend of mine who once showed me this place right around the corner that sells some really great french fries..."  
Claire laughed. "Yeah. I think I remember that. That would be perfect. Thank you Heather."  
Heather hugged her warmly, holding Claire's face on her shoulder. "Come on Sparky. We'll go talk about it, ok?" She leaned back and softly wiped Claire's face dry.  
"Ok..." Claire inhaled.  
With her arm around Claire's shoulder, they both began to walk away. Heather looked back once at Ben, who was waiting behind them. He nodded, seeing that the two women needed to be alone. He watched them leave, staying where he was.  
Claire and Heather walked slowly away from the school, moving across the parking lot as stars filled the night sky above. Claire began to tell Heather all that had happened, talking softly as the stars watched overhead, twinkling serenely. Finally, each star began to slowly fade into the brightness of...  
  
...a clear blue, Sunday afternoon in Chicago.  
Jaclyn walked towards her apartment carrying bags of groceries in her arms. Sunlight flowed through the window at the end of the hallway, outlining her form as her steps echoed in the hallway. It was Sunday afternoon, and Jaclyn knew that Claire was flying back tonight. They both had a busy work week ahead of them, catching up on all they had missed over the last few days. The keys rattled as Jaclyn unlocked her apartment door with a sigh, happy to be home. She opened it and walked it, but stopped suddenly when she saw what was inside.  
There were rose petals scattered everywhere. It was as if two flower shops had somehow collided at high speed in her tiny apartment.  
Jaclyn's jaw dropped as she looked around in wonder. Delicate rose petals were strewn across every surface of her apartment, both pink and red. Her ceiling was filled with floating balloons, ribbons hanging down from them. Numerous flower arrangements of various designs covered several tables and chairs. Slowly, Jaclyn put her bags down on the floor beside her door, closing it behind her in a daze. Smiling, she looked at the wave of colors spread brightly around her as she turned slowly in place. The room seemed to spin, full of flowers, full of so many beautiful flowers. She almost laughed, smiling broadly. The fragrance alone was amazing.  
"How..." Jaclyn smiled, before realizing that the land lord must have let him in. "Champ..."  
Her face positively beamed as she took in the sight, still turning slowly, drinking it all in with her arms extended out to either side. She stopped when she noticed an envelope propped up on top of her small kitchen table. A beautiful, long stemmed rose rested beside it. She walked over to the table, still smiling at the explosion of colors all around her. Gently, she picked up the rose, bringing it to her nose. It was clear enough by that one rose who had done this. This was Champ's latest volley in their little contest. She took the envelope off the table, glancing what was written on the outside.  
  
Jaclyn,  
I hope I didn't go overboard with the flowers. Maybe I'm just overcompensating for what's in this envelope. It's something I've never done for anyone before, so if it really sucks, forgive me.  
Champ  
  
Curious, Jaclyn opened the envelope. There was a single sheet of paper inside. She lowered herself onto a seat at the table, resting the rose across her lap as she unfolded the paper and began to read. It was a poem. A poem in Champ's handwriting.  
  
**I once remembered poetry,  
as set apart from you  
Where as I read I thought instead,  
but let no feelings through...  
  
** Jaclyn blinked, not believing it. It was a poem. A poem about her. No one had ever written her a poem before. Her lips parted, distracted as she continued to read.  
  
**Now I can't read poetry  
without you in my mind...  
My heart is filled, against its will,  
and yearning still to find....  
  
** At that exact moment, Champ was in his apartment trying to watch television, sitting nervously on his couch. He was bathed in a golden light from the window, where the sun was beginning to set. Champ lifted the remote in his hand, flipping quickly through the channels, completely distracted and not really paying attention. He began to think to himself. Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have done it. Jaclyn must be home by now. Champ glanced towards his phone, but it still sat there silently.  
Worried, he leaned back again. He had gone with what he felt, and had tried to show that to Jaclyn as best as he could. But what if... what if it scared her away? What if he was going too fast? Champ sighed. If nothing else, he hoped that at least she wouldn't just flat out laugh at his attempt.  
  
**I once remembered love songs  
that didn't speak your name.  
But now it seems those lyrics dream  
of you now just the same.**  
  
The door to Jaclyn's apartment suddenly closed, leaving behind a room filled with flowers and rose petals, bright and colorful. No one was there any more, the apartment was empty except for one discarded envelope resting on the kitchen table.  
  
** I once remembered 'Jaclyn' as just another word,  
But now it sings on silver wings  
above all things I've heard...**  
  
Champ got up and began to pace back and forth through the late afternoon rays of sunlight coming through his window. He was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute. Jaclyn hadn't called. He didn't know what to think. It had been so long already. She must be home by now. Why hadn't she called? Was it because she hated it? What if he was trying to take their relationship to a place she didn't really want to go right now? Had he he just ruined any chance he would ever have with her? He wanted this thing to work out so badly, because he couldn't deny how he felt about her. Champ continued to pace, uncertain, wondering if he still had time to go over there and get all those flowers out of Jaclyn's apartment before she same home.  
  
**Your smile is in my dreams,  
but my dreams are in your light.  
I don't know when my heart will mend,  
so I have to get this right.**  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door, startling him. Champ looked over, wondering who that could be. He glanced at the phone, still waiting for Jaclyn's call, suddenly reluctant to leave it. But finally he sighed and walked over to his front door, opening it.  
"Jaclyn..." Champ said in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her at his door step.  
She looked softly into his eyes, stunned, not saying a word.  
Champ tried to smile, still nervous and self conscious. "I, uhh... I see that you found the poem."  
His eyes travelled to the hand at her side, which was holding a sheet of paper and the rose he had left beside it. Champ's voice sounded cautious. "Did... did you at least like the flowers?"  
Jaclyn's expression didn't change as she slowly stepped into his apartment, watching him. She closed the door behind her and he swallowed, hoping that didn't mean she was about to yell at him. He had no idea what that expression on her face meant. Why wasn't she saying anything?  
"I, umm..." Champ laughed awkwardly. "I... I hope the poem wasn't too much, Jaclyn. I'll admit I went overboard with the flowers, but I didn't know if you would like the poem. But you do have to give me credit right? All those flowers will sure be hard for you to beat. Let me see... umm, let me see you top that. Jaclyn...? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
She slowly took another step towards him, still not saying a word. He was forced to back up again, wondering why she was so mad.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you how I really feel and-"  
Finally, Jaclyn spoke. "Champ..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up..."  
Suddenly Jaclyn's rushed forward and before he realized it, he was in her arms as she kissed him deeply. Shocked, Champ looked at her as a wave poured over him until his eyes fluttered shut. The unexpected kiss was amazing, exploding through him like a dream come true, and he could have melted into the floor from it right then and there. He couldn't believe this was happening, happy beyond belief, wondering what he had done right. But then he stopped questioning it, stopped thinking about it, just concentrating on kissing Jaclyn in return and holding her tightly. He was swimming in a perfect bliss of Jaclyn in his arms, overwhelmed by that one dizzying moment as they kissed deeply. The world around them seemed to fade away, and he forgot where he was. Or even who he was. Nothing else existed. There was only her, there was only him, and there was only what they felt for each other, shining brightly as the light of the sunset surrounded them and that one, long... kiss.  
Champ realized he had been wrong. He had never even had a chance of winning their little war of the roses. Jaclyn could have won it at any time, with this kiss. She had beaten him, and finally he surrendered, holding her close. Nothing beyond that mattered.  
Champ could suddenly feel the hunger in Jaclyn's lips as her slender body pressed against his, pushing him back. They were slowly stumbling towards his couch, lips still moving on each other, not stopping the kiss. Champ opened his eyes, realizing what she was doing.  
"Jaclyn..." He mumbled against her lips, not able or willing... or able, actually, to pull himself from them. "Jaclyn are you sure you want to do this?"  
She laughed, her kisses leaving little argument. "Oh, I'm absolutely sure. I'm sure you talk to much..." Her voice was full of yearning as she breathed into his mouth.  
With a giggle, she started to kiss him again, over and over, even more intensely than before. Jaclyn backed him up even further, until she was finally able to shove a hand against his chest and push Champ down onto his couch. Jaclyn eagerly drapped her body over his, falling down out of view. The sun glowing through the window behind them began to set, leaving them their privacy. Across the room the television was still on, but no television had ever been so ignored. The sun's light slowly faded away as Jaclyn laughed softly, deepening shadows blending into...  
  
... the dark interior of a jet airliner.  
The cabin was covered in shadows as night filled the small rows of windows looking outside. Most of the passengers were getting tired, and the cabin was still except for the low, soothing rumble of the engines and the barely perceptible hiss of pressurized air. Claire was in her seat beside Frank. The small reading light in the console above her head was on as she read a paperback. The seats around her were dark. Frank was asleep, and she looked over at him. Claire still felt the pain, felt the longing in her chest as she thought about what had happened, about what he had told her. It still hurt her even now, and she knew it would hurt for a long time. But at least it was further away for now, and she wasn't as upset as she had been. Sadly, she turned away from him, before looking up only to see Mara quietly approaching across the aisles from her seat a couple of rows over.  
"Mara..." Claire said softly.  
Mara smiled and took the empty seat in front of Claire, resting her arms along its top as she looked quietly at her for a few moments. Finally she spoke.  
"Claire... I just wanted to tell you that... I'm sorry. I know I said and did some things over the last few days that.... Well, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
"No, Mara. You don't have to apologize at all. I'm the one who should apologize to you. For... always trying to control everything around me. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that."  
"But I could have made this trip a little easier, Claire."  
Claire looked up at her. "Well, that could be said of the both of us..."  
Mara nodded, looking down. Claire watched her, thinking. Thinking about the things Mara had told her when they had been arguing.  
"Mara... why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"How you felt about me. After all these years, I never knew I was making you feel so... Mara, you have absolutely no reason to feel inferior to me. I'm not the successful, accomplished woman everyone seems to think I am. I mean, I'm bossy, I'm insecure, I'm scared. I'm flawed and, I'm... human. I have tons of things wrong with me. I'm actually a real mess inside. Just ask Trevor. I'm sure he could make a list..."  
Mara laughed quietly, but said nothing, looking at Claire with a smile.  
"In fact," Claire thought about it, "I've always been the one who's admired _you_, Mara. Admired your strength of identity. I know I complain about how you live your life, but that's just because deep down I know you have more courage than I could ever have."  
"That's not true, Claire."  
"Yes it is. You have the courage to live your life and not apologize for it. You're not afraid to put yourself out there. Me... I meet my patients hidden away in my office, under my home turf and area of expertise. But you... you sing on every one else's turf, where everyone can see you. And you win them over, Mara. On _their_ terms. I could never do what you do. You're not afraid to live your life. And that's the best that any of us can do. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I've always been so proud of you, Mara."  
Mara looked at Claire. Both of their faces were softly lit by the glow of the reading lamp, surrounded by shadows all around. Mara nodded slowly. "All those years I made your life a living hell, Claire. Because I was jealous of you. Of the way it always seemed people flocked to you and not me. But now that I think about it, none of the things I was jealous of were even your fault. You can't help that people like you, now or then. They have every right to. Because they know how good a person you are. Most people in this world... don't care about anyone but themselves. But you're out there, Claire actually trying to help people. And I've never given you enough credit for that. You really did hold our family together. Through some rough times..."  
Claire looked up. "We both did, Mara."  
Mara nodded. "You may have never known how I felt, but I never knew how you felt either. Guess I'm just as much to blame."  
Claire smiled. "Well, we know now. Hopefully we understand each other a little better because of it. I just wish it hadn't taken so long."  
Mara smiled. "While we're clearing the air, I'd like to say I'm sorry for all the fights we've had over the years. Like that time I... chipped your tooth in junior high."  
Claire laughed, touching the tooth with her tongue. "I remember..."  
Mara seemed worried. "Claire... but what if this new cease fire doesn't last? What if we start to argue again?"  
"Well, that's bound to happen, Mara. This isn't something that just goes away over night."  
"Then let me apologize for the fights we'll have in the future too." Mara paused, sounding scared. "It's just that..... Claire, I wouldn't trade being your sister for anything. I don't want us to grow apart like we have in the last few years. I love you. I know we're still going to fight, it's just that.... I just don't want to lose you in my life." She almost sounded desperate.  
Claire quickly put her hand on top of Mara's, squeezing it softly. "Hey... You'll never lose me, Mara. Ok? You won't. I love you. You can't lose me."  
"Why not, Claire?"  
Claire looked at her. "We're sisters..."  
Nothing else really needed to be said.  
Claire sighed, coming to a decision. "Mara... if you want to date Trevor, please don't stop because of me. I know that I've been acting a little... weird about it. The truth is... you two are good for each other. I care so much about you both, and if you want a relationship with Trevor, I won't complain. I promise. I'll be totally supportive. Trevor's a really great guy. If you want to be with him, he'd be lucky to have you."  
Mara smiled. "Thank you, Claire. I appreciate that, but... I really don't see anything happening between me and Trevor."  
Claire blinked, surprised. "Why not?"  
Mara looked straight at her. "Because it's not _me_ who he's in love with..." Mara smiled to herself, thinking about it, before she turned away from Claire without another word.  
Claire watched her leave and felt better, hopeful that things would be different between them now. She began to wonder what Mara had meant with that last statement, but she put it out of her head.  
Claire looked over to where Frank was sleeping beside her. A few strands of hair had fallen over his eyes, and out of force of habit she reached out to brush them aside, until.... she stopped herself. She wasn't sure that was her place to do any more. Pulling her hand back, Claire lowered her eyes sadly and went back to reading her book.  
  
Champ's bedroom was dark. A deep Chicago night filled the windows. Silently, he lay in bed, his eyes wide awake as he looked at the ceiling. He began to think about all that had happened today. He felt so much more for Jaclyn than he had ever felt for anyone before, and that worried him. He wanted to be with her so badly, that every decision made him feel like he was dancing on a knife's edge, trying not to fall. He didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't be sure he was smart enough not to. What if he did something he couldn't take back? Slowly, Champ looked beside him.  
Jaclyn shifted her naked body beside his, still asleep and smiling contentedly. His bed sheets were wrapped around both of them as he held her in his arms. Her arm slipped across his chest as she snuggled up close to him in her sleep. Champ gazed at her tenderly and smiled. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He brushed the hair from her eyes, glad he was finally able to do that. She was beautiful. He knew it. Knew it so much that it almost brought tears to his eyes from the intensity of what he felt, overwhelmed by the mere sight of her laying next to him.  
Champ leaned over and kissed her lips as softly as possible, trying not to wake her. Jaclyn sighed, and shifted her head slightly where it rested on his chest. As he watched her, Champ was happier than he could ever remember being. He was also completely scared out of his mind.  
Champ was well aware of his history with women. Not that he would have traded what had happened tonight for anything, but... usually after he started sleeping with a woman, that was when he would find some way to screw it all up. This was the point in all his relationships where he would sub-consciously sabotage it in some way, and now that fact scared him. He didn't want it to happen again.  
Worried, Champ exhaled and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't let this end up the same way. He desperately wanted this time to be different. If only he could trust himself to not run scared again just because he felt he was getting close to someone. As he lay in Jaclyn's arms, he began to wonder. Maybe this night had been the biggest mistake he and Jaclyn could have made.  
  
It was the middle of the night on the flight back to Chicago. Now almost everyone was asleep in the quiet cabin. Claire was still bathed in her reading light, not able to sleep, so she read her book. She didn't notice that there was only one other light on among the passengers a few rows over.  
Trevor was still awake too, flipping through some airline magazines but not really interested in them, turning pages absently in the glow of his reading light. In the seat beside him, Mara was sleeping. Looking over at her, Trevor smiled at the sight of her, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  
He saw the light on the other side of the cabin. Claire was still awake. He watched her for several long moments, drawn to her. His face was calm as he looked at her. It constantly surprised him how beautiful she could look at times like this, when she was quiet, unguarded, not aware someone was watching her. Trevor didn't want to stop gazing at her, but Claire turned a page in her book, shifting in her seat until she faced towards him a little more. He looked away before she could notice what he was doing.  
Bored with her novel, Claire glanced up from her book. She looked across to the only other light that was on. Trevor was sitting there, looking silently out the window. Trevor didn't notice her watching him. She gazed at his face for several moments, considering what he meant to her. Finally, Claire sighed, before she quietly looked away.  
The plane was quiet and dark. Both of them sat under their lights on opposite sides of the plane... and neither of them said a word.  
  
  
  


----- 


	11. almost ch. 11

----- 

Trevor walked down the hallway towards Claire's office. It was late morning, and he saw Jaclyn already sitting behind the reception desk. Trevor rushed playfully over to her as Jaclyn heard him approaching and looked up with a smile. Trevor bounded over to her desk, leaning across it.  
"It's the incredible, edible Jackie-Ohhh! The girl so nice, no others suffice. The face so fine I wish she were mine! How are you this beautiful morning, Jaclyn?"  
"Trevor! Hi... I'm fine-"  
"And how!"  
Jaclyn laughed, speaking happily. "I missed you the last few days, Trevor." She looked away and smiled enigmatically to herself, obviously a little preoccupied with something besides Trevor.  
Trevor noticed her expression and gave her a look. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Jaclyn seemed different somehow. The smile on her face wasn't because she had missed him. Trevor wondered what that smile was really for, but he pushed his curiosity aside. He looked soberly over at Claire's closed office door. Turning back to Jaclyn, he lowered his voice.  
"I heard about Frank and Claire. I heard that they're breaking up and he's moving out of her apartment." Trevor's voice sounded concerned. "How's she doing?"  
Jaclyn seemed worried too. "Not so good. Frank's moving all his stuff out this afternoon. Claire's already invited me over to her house while he's there for a little emotional support. I think it's going to be rough for her."  
Trevor nodded, wondering if Claire was angry at him somehow, wondering why Claire hadn't asked for him to come over too. He was usually there to help her with things like this. Trevor looked over at Jaclyn, and paused. There was no mistaking it now. Even with her concern for what Claire was going through, Jaclyn couldn't keep that tiny, happy glint from her eye. He'd have to ask her about it later. Right now he wanted to see Claire, and find out how she was doing. He took a few quiet steps towards her door, before Jaclyn called out a warning.  
"Trevor, you shouldn't go in there," Jaclyn rose from her seat, gathering some files together. "Claire really doesn't want to see anyone right now."  
Jaclyn came out from behind the desk, carrying the files she needed to deliver across the building. Trevor stepped towards her to argue his case, but was distracted again by that same, small smile on her face. A smile she couldn't hide. As she walked past him, he decided he couldn't wait any more, his curiosity getting the best off him.  
Trevor called out. "Jaclyn, there's something different about you today..."  
Jaclyn turned to him and smiled, lifting an eyebrow at him, but saying nothing. Trevor bounced a finger at her, considering.  
"I don't know exactly what it is, but... Wait," Trevor snapped his fingers. "You had sex! Didn't you? By the gods... that's it! "  
Jaclyn blushed happily, a little embarrassed he had come to that conclusion.  
Trevor was stunned, ecstatic. "I can't believe it! When did it happen? Where did it happen? Admit it, you had sex, Jaclyn. I see it in your face! I can tell you had sex at least once while we were away!"  
Jaclyn chuckled and shook her head. She pretended to be engrossed in her files as she smiled and walked away. "Don't be ridiculous, Trevor," she answered calmly. "It was a lot more than once..."  
Trevor was speechless, stuttering for words as she walked off, leaving him in the hallway. He smiled and watched her leave. He would _have_ to ask her about it later. Exhaling, he made his way over to Claire's door. Without a second thought, he slowly opened it and slipped in.  
As he shut the door behind him, Trevor looked around the interior of her office. Claire was standing behind her desk, looking dejectedly out the window. There was a quiet, sad expression on her face as she looked blankly down at the street below. Trevor's smile faded when he saw her, sensing her mood.  
Claire looked over, and sighed when she saw him entering. "I guess I should have known that in your case my closed door would be too subtle a hint..."  
Slowly, Trevor walked towards her, his voice soft. "I'm happy to see you too, Claire. I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?"  
It took her a moment to respond. "I'm ok, Trevor."  
He looked at her sad expression, taking it in. "That's a hell of an ok..."  
"No. I really am, Trevor. I mean... I will be." Claire lowered her eyes, before turning to look back out the window.  
Her office was quiet again, silence stretching between them. Trevor nodded, trying to lighten up the mood. "That was an eventful trip, wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was," she said softly, not looking at him.  
He forced out a laugh. "You must have really been a cutie back in high school, Claire. It was sort of cool finding out about your past from all your friends. Finding out what the younger version of you was like. I wish I could have known you back then. Amazing how much things change over time..."  
Claire looked down, but said nothing.  
Trevor continued, trying to cheer her up. "Hey, at least you ended up winning that 'most changed' award after all, right? Glad I could help with that. Still there were other parts of the trip I won't forget any time soon. Like... when it comes to seeing Allen sisters naked, guess I'm two for three..."  
"You haven't seen me naked, Trevor."  
Trevor teased her. "I really like that heart shaped birthmark on the back of your upper thigh. It brings a tingle to a love god's heart..."  
That did make Claire turn around and look at him. She almost smiled. "How did you...?"  
Trevor didn't answer, smiling silently. He was about to explain when she suddenly thought better of it.  
Claire raised her hand, stopping him. "Never mind, Trevor. I don't think I really want to know."  
The light moment between them faded all too quickly. Claire turned her head and the office was silent again. She stood on the other side of the room, by the wall as she looked out the window. Her face was mournful, solemn, a sadness hiding beneath her features. Trevor was in front of her desk, standing a few feet away as he watched her. There was an awkward, silent, space between them, as they stood so far apart.  
Trevor realized his efforts weren't working. "Claire, I'm not trying to... to make this any harder... I'm just trying to cheer you up a little..."  
"I know." Claire looked at him kindly. "I know that, Trevor. Thank's for trying, but I don't think that you can. This isn't something you can just... _joke_ away. I have to get through this on my own. I'm all on my own, right now. And right now, all I want is to be left alone for awhile. Ok?"  
Trevor pulled back for a moment, before he nodded soberly. "Sure..."  
"Thank you, Trevor..." Claire said softly.  
Without another word, she turned and looked out the window again, her expression just as sad as it had been.  
Trevor looked at her for a long time. He could feel what he felt for her. What he couldn't tell her.  
He whispered to himself. "If only you weren't mortal..."  
Claire turned to him. "what did you just say?"  
"Nothing..."  
Trevor was about to try to cheer her up again, but stopped himself as he watched her turn away. She was staring blankly outside, as if he wasn't even there any more. Trevor nodded to himself, realizing he wouldn't be able to do anything to help her right now. He turned and quietly stepped away. After one lingering glance back at her, he finally left her office. The door shut softly behind him, leaving her alone. Claire didn't notice he was gone.  
Outside in the hallway, Trevor took a breath. He hated seeing Claire this way, hated not seeing her smile, or her eyes filled with that caring, hopeful spirit she had. He hated not hearing the wry comments she was constantly throwing at him. Strange he would miss that, but he did. This wasn't like her. As he began to walk away from her office, his mind began to work over some possibilities. He had to do something to make her feel better. He had to find someone for Claire. Someone to make her happy. Sure, when he had set her up with Alex it hadn't worked out, but the next person he found for her would. He knew it. He had to find someone to help her get over Frank. Surely there was someone in this city he could set her up with.  
Trevor continued to walk, distracted while his mind worked through some potential candidates he had filed away in his head. Finally he sighed. No... none of them seemed her type. He knew she would hate them. He had to find someone more like her. Someone with all the same common interests, with the same common experiences that Claire was always talking about for matching up couples. As much as he hated her checklist approach to romance, he knew it was what Claire wanted. The problem was that someone like that didn't just fall crashing out of the sky and into your--  
Trevor crashed into a man unexpectedly as he rounded the corner, not paying attention to where he had been going.  
The man spoke in a husky voice. "I'm sorry..."   
Trevor looked up, and up, at a young, tall, and very... _very_ handsome man. This man was attractive, well built, had nice features, and he was dressed like a professional. Trevor's eyes widened at his good luck.  
"That's ok," Trevor laughed, replying to the man's apology. "My fault entirely. Guess I'm not completely cleared to operated some rather heavy machinery on my part, if you get my meaning..."  
Thankfully the man didn't, only blinking once politely.  
Trevor couldn't believe his luck. It was as if an etch a sketch artist had drawn Claire's perfect fantasy man and had brought him to life. Well... close enough, anyway. Trevor nodded, already trying to think of ways to get Claire and this man to meet.  
Trevor smiled. "I didn't catch your name..."  
The man extended his hand, giving Trevor a firm handshake. "Hi. I'm Richard Dehnt. Doctor Richard Dehnt, actually."  
"Doctor?" Trevor laughed. Perfect. "Ouch... Dr. Dehnt, huh? That can't be good for business. Are you sure you don't own a body repair shop on Fifth?"  
Richard chuckled. "Not really... No, I don't do body work. Just mind work. I'm a psychologist. Actually, I'm sort of new here."  
"New? Really? You don't look more than a year or two from puberty..."  
"No, I mean new in Chicago. And you? Are you a Doctor here too?"  
Trevor was about to give his usual knee jerk response that he was Cupid, the immortal god of love fallen to Earth from Olympus, but he paused, suddenly thinking better of it. "You did say you're a psychologist?"  
"Yeah. I started this week. Do you work here?"  
"No, I... _do_. Yeah. I'm, I'm a doctor too. Dr... umm, Dr. Love. Dr. Maxwell Love. You can call me Max. Max Love. Has a neat ring too it, don't you think? I'm... a relationship expert. I just arrived here a year or two ago myself from... you could call it overseas. By the way, did I mention that you are an extremely attractive man. Are you single?"  
Uncomfortable, the man gave Trevor a look. "Just so you know... I really hate musical theater, so if that's any kinda clue..."  
Trevor suddenly realized what the man thought. "Me? Wait, you mean you think it's for--... NO! Gods no. I mean I don't have a problem with two consenting-... NO! So totally not for me." Trevor coughed, making as masculine a grunt as possible, lowering his voice as well. "Nooooo. I'm as manly as they come. As manly as beer and pork rinds, football and tool belts, togas and itching powder..."  
Richard winced. "I can't stand pork rinds..."  
"Great! Neither can I!" Trevor came over and put his arm around Dr. Dehnt's shoulders, leading him away. "Believe me, I don't need help in the female companionship department. I've had enough experience to fill several acropili (sp?) with women with big smiles on their happy faces. This isn't for for me. But there is this very cute psychologist I know..."  
The two men walked down the hallway, as Richard listened carefully as Trevor started his elaborate pitch. As they walked away, leaving Claire's office far behind, their voices faded away into a soft music, and somewhere it seemed a slow, sad song began to play.  
  
_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed,  
turn down the voices, inside my head..._  
  
Claire sat at her desk, opening her notebook computer and starting a file. It blinked into existence on her computer screen as a melancholy filled her. It was the book she was writing about Trevor. It suddenly occurred to her that this was the way Trevor had seen it for the first time. Seeing his whole life, all of what he believed was his entire reason for existence, condensed to a few cold, clinical sentences, displayed on her computer screen . No matter how much Trevor believed that he was Cupid, she couldn't follow him down that path. She couldn't let herself believe. She was as stubborn as he was. Still, it had never occurred to her what impact her detachment in the book she was writing would have on him. No wonder he had been so upset. She thought about him for a moment, wondering what she would feel if things were different. If she had met him somewhere, free of his delusion. It was a useless thought, and she pushed it away. Trevor needed her help. Claire started to type, forcing herself to write despite her sad mood.  
The song continued, soft and longing...  
  
_Lay down with me, tell me no lies,  
Just hold me close, don't patronize, don't patronize me_  
  
Claire's fingers danced swiftly over the keyboard, the words coming with ease as she wrote. Sentence after sentence of her professional analysis of Trevor rolled into being across her computer screen, appearing smoothly from her thoughts. Suddenly her fingers stopped, their quick staccato rhythm clicking on the keys going silent. Claire paused, realizing she had no idea what she had just written. She looked it over. It was a good clinical analysis. But it didn't have one iota of what made Trevor... _Trevor_. Nothing about the real person. The real person that Frank had thought she was in... Well, it was garbage. The words seemed so empty. Like so much in her life lately. Claire deleted the new text from her file.  
She sighed, knowing she still needed to work on her book. But it was useless. Frank was still too much in her thoughts, and she knew she wouldn't get anything done. Her expression saddened as tears blossomed in her eyes. She wiped them away, holding it all back, trying to compose herself. She knew she wouldn't get any useful work done today, her emotions were still too raw.  
Taking a breath, Claire finally closed the file and shut off the computer screen. She stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it slightly, she leaned out and looked at Jaclyn, who had returned to the reception desk.  
"Jaclyn? Feel like stopping a little early today?"  
  
_Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't...  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't..._  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Trevor walked across Champ's apartment to answer it. He opened the door to find a UPS delivery man standing on the other side. The delivery man held a small package.  
Trevor looked at the man warily, making sure to keep his distance. His voice was deeply suspicious. "Chaaamp, I think it's for you...." Trevor called out behind him, until he remembered that Champ had left.  
"Trevor Hale?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"I have a package for you."  
"I really hope that isn't a loaded statement." Trevor eyed the delivery man again, remembering what had happened to Champ. He reached out slowly, and cautiously pulled at the delivery man's sleeve. It didn't _seem_ like break-away clothing. The delivery man backed up slightly at the scrutiny, looking at Trevor like he was insane. Trevor finally waved off his suspicions, smiling in relief. He signed for the package and took it.  
"Great," Trevor exhaled. "You're just a normal delivery man. Not oiled up at all. Great. Scared me for a second. Thank's for the delivery."  
The delivery man nodded, still looking strangely at Trevor, before he retreated from Trevor's door as quickly as possible. Trevor closed the door behind him. He looked down at the small box he held in his hands as he walked back across the room.  
The label on the box was addressed simply to CUPID, The God of Love.  
  
_Here in the dark, in these lonely hours,  
I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power,  
But you won't..._  
  
Claire's front door was open, as Frank and one of his friends carried out some of his furniture. Jaclyn sadly watched the proceedings from the hall, stepping out of their way. Everyone was quiet. Even Frank seemed subdued, not wanting to talk. Still, it was clear by his expression how difficult this was for him.  
Jaclyn watched the two men go outside with a sigh. She looked around the apartment, wondering where Claire had gone.  
Claire was upstairs in her bedroom, walking slowly forward as she looked around. Her fingers reached out and delicately traced along the small, stained glass window that Frank had built in her wall. It was dark now, the sun on the other side of the apartment and coming in through her bedroom window, bathing her in a golden light.  
Claire looked sadly over at her dresser. There was a picture of Frank in it's frame, standing on top of her dresser. Claire picked it up and looked into his face. She touched the picture, as if he were merely behind the glass. Suddenly, she didn't want to think about him. Claire deliberately placed the picture face down, flat on her dresser. Face down where she wouldn't have to see it.  
She sighed sadly, when she heard a soft knock on her open bedroom door. It was Jaclyn, a concerned look on her face.  
"Claire...?"  
Claire looked at her. Seeing her eyes, Jaclyn needed no further incentive without a word she came over, giving Claire a deep, comforting hug.  
"It'll be ok, Claire..." Jaclyn offered.  
"I know..." Claire's voice was soft, and she wiped away another tear.  
  
Trevor quickly opened the package, ripping at the box. He pulled out what was inside, and held a shiny new CD in his hands. There was a picture of Mara on the cover, leaning over the guitar on her lap. It was apparently her latest album release.  
Trevor smiled, and opened the CD case. The liner notes inside were signed by Mara, apparently for a future addendum she would add to them later. Carefully, Trevor read what Mara had written.  
  
** And for Trevor,  
What wasn't, would have been good.  
But what was... was still worth it.  
Thank you, Trevor.  
Love, Mara.**  
  
Trevor smiled, thinking about her. He turned away happily as he continued to look at the CD.  
  
Claire was at her doorstep, giving Frank a long, final hug. His friend was already waiting in the car. Jaclyn was inside, keeping her distance. Frank and Claire appreciated the privacy, wanting this time together alone before the delicate moment ended with what they both knew was coming. Claire sighed as she held him, realizing it was for the last time. Frank was silent, holding her tightly in his arms. They were like that for some time, neither wanting to let go. Claire closed her eyes, trying not to cry.  
  
_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see.  
The love you don't feel, when you're holding me..._  
  
Without a word, Frank pulled back, still in Claire's arms and looking into her eyes. It was time. Finally, Claire let him go. Frank turned and walked away, not looking back. Claire watched him leave. Quietly, she closed the door before Frank even got to the street.  
Claire was silent for a moment, eyes filling with sorrow as they travelled around her apartment. There were so many empty spaces where Frank's things used to be. She could see even the smallest absence clearly. Her house seemed so empty now. It had never seemed that way before.  
  
_Morning will come, and I'll do what's right.  
Just give me till then, to give up this fight.  
And I will give up this fight..._  
  
Tears began to glitter in Claire's eyes as she stood there alone. She was seconds away from crying. Jaclyn noticed and walked over, putting her arms around her, holding her close, letting her weep into her shoulder.  
Claire's voice was soft... fragile. "Every man I have ever loved has left me..."  
Jaclyn rubbed Claire's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "That's not true, Claire. Not every man leaves. You'll get through this. I know you will. You'll find the right one someday."  
"You're so sure about that?"  
"Absolutely." Jaclyn smiled, thinking of how Trevor felt about Claire. "Or maybe... he'll find you."  
Claire laughed quietly, wiping her tears. "Thank you, Jaclyn. I'll be ok. It's going to take a little time, but... I'll be alright. Eventually..."  
Jaclyn held her tighter. Claire finally pulled back.  
"I'm glad you came, Jaclyn. You made all this a little easier. But right now I think that I would rather just be alone for awhile."  
"You sure?"  
Claire smiled, mimicking Jaclyn's answer from before. "Absolutely."  
Reluctantly, Jaclyn nodded. Claire walked her over to the front door, opening it for her.  
Jaclyn stepped out, but turned on the doorstep. "Look, I'll be home all night. Call me if you want to talk about it, ok?"  
"Thanks. I'll do that."  
"OK. Good bye, Claire."  
"Bye..."  
  
_I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power,  
But you won't, no you won't,  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't..._  
  
Finally Jaclyn left and Claire closed the door. She turned and leaned her back against it, forced to face all the empty spaces in her house. All the empty spaces in her life. The house was quiet. As she leaned against the door, Claire dropped her face into the palms of her hands and began to cry softly. She had never felt so alone in her life.  
  


  
END OF PART TWO  
  
Part Three in the series is A MEMORY LIKE WATER.  
  
:)   
  



End file.
